


Свадебные детективы. Недорого. Любая Галактика

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queer as Folk (US), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Detectives, Fantastic, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: В этом мире природа или божественный промысел создали истинные пары – людей, предназначенных друг другу. Создали – и при этом разлучили, потому что найти свою вторую половину очень нелегко. Никаких номеров или надписей на теле, только неясные намеки, являющиеся во сне… Джаред Падалеки и Дженсен Эклз – два конкурирующих частных детектива, специализирующихся на поиске соулмейтов. Они вынуждены объединить усилия, чтобы выполнить одно весьма сложное задание. Между тем, у них самих с истинными парами все сложно. Но, может быть, любовь не обязательно должна выписываться по рецепту?..





	1. Chapter 1

Пролог.

 

Чек от мистера Крипке прислали с посыльным с самого раннего утра.

Дженсен не спеша вскрыл конверт, полюбовался круглой суммой, стоявшей на чеке. Затем, заведя руки за голову, откинулся на спинку стула и, прикрыв глаза, позволил себе немного помечтать о том, с какой приятной легкостью он сможет потратить эти деньги. Несомненно, сменит машину, причем обязательно выберет тачку с возможностью смены 64 цветов. Потому что авто с 16-ю цветами - считайте, уже 22 век. Ископаемое, короче. А также возьмет двухнедельный отпуск, чтобы слетать на Серебряные Просторы. Плевать, что еще не сезон. В сезон там не протолкнуться от туристов, которые ходят вокруг с фотокамерами, как древние стада баранов.

На самом деле, и Дженсен отлично знал об этом, ему придется потратить эти деньги на оплату аренды офиса за все время просрочки. И заодно внести предоплату - он прикинул, что примерно полгода ему можно будет не беспокоиться по поводу места жительства своей конторы. Хорошо, что те, кто отыскал свою Истинную пару, обычно не скупятся на вознаграждение. Их охватывает такая эйфория, что хочется облагодетельствовать всех на свете. Особенно того человека, благодаря которому эта встреча произошла.

Дженсен улыбнулся, вспомнив, как засияли при встрече лица его заказчика и девушки по имени Сэра, которую он нашел всего за две недели. Да, это сияние - квинтэссенция его работы свадебного детектива. Потому что во время первой встречи и соприкосновения накрывает не только соулмейтов, но и всех находящихся рядом. Дженсену ли не знать - на его совести было почти три десятка обретших друг друга Истинных пар. Каждый раз он чувствовал, как окутывает его ласковое тепло, хранящее в себе отзвук знания «ты теперь не один. Ты теперь никогда не будешь один». Поразительно, думал он, если такое блаженство достается случайным свидетелям, то что же ощущают они – двое, предназначенные друг другу судьбой?..

На этом месте Эклз, как обычно, потряс головой, словно пытаясь физическими усилиями выгнать из головы непрошеные мечты. Он старался как можно реже думать об этом.

По правде говоря, задание Эрика было довольно легким. К тому же, Крипке очень уверенно описал пейзаж из сна. И преобладающие желто-красные тона – везде, на небе, на воде, в атмосфере, и даже дома, слегка расширявшиеся книзу, словно одетые в юбки, тоже были красно-желтыми. Особенно живописно Эрик обрисовал туманный воздух, в котором словно постоянно висела бледно-охряная изморось. Далеко ходить было не нужно, подобная атмосфера прямо указывала на не так давно колонизированную планету в системе дельта-пять Возничего. Затем в дело вступали уже детали в описании зданий, и поиски свелись к одной конкретной базе, на которой, как выяснилось путем недолгого поиска, 30 лет назад родилась девочка, которую назвали Сэрой. Дженсен уже на этом этапе мог поклясться своей бейсболкой, что она именно та, кто предназначен Эрику. Но по правилам нужно было все проверить, чтобы не внушать клиенту ложных надежд. Эта проверка и заняла большую часть времени, заодно убедив Крипке, что Дженсену пришлось приложить неимоверные усилия, разыскивая его суженую.

Ну что ж, решил Дженсен, главный – и единственный – детектив агентства «Рамзес», почивать на лаврах, конечно, приятно.

Однако деньги, к вящему сожалению Дженсена, имели неприятное свойство заканчиваться в самый неподходящий момент.  
Поэтому нужно было думать о том, где брать следующего клиента. Хотя... да.

Дженсен опять потянулся. Один выходной день он себе может позволить. Он с удовольствием задумался о том, как будет его проводить. Поваляться дома, на диване, или же сходить в кино, на премьеру 20-х «Звездных войн»? Оба варианта звучали привлекательно, но в кино можно было пригласить Мишу, очень хорошего приятеля, который служил в галактических полицейских силах и время от времени помогал Дженсену в расследованиях. А вот на диван Миша вряд ли согласится. Коллинз относился к немногочисленной группе, проповедовавшей принцип "Судьба сама тебя найдет". Эти упертые люди считали, что соулмейты не только предназначены друг другу провидением, они и встретиться должны исключительно силой обстоятельств.

Поэтому Коллинз сидел и ждал своего суженого или суженую, как верная Рапунцель у окошка башни. Все, что он себе позволял, – чисто дружеские посиделки с приятелями. То, что они не предназначены друг другу, Дженсен выяснил давно. Мише не снилось ничего похожего на космический корабль, к тому же он родился на Земле и в глаза не видел алого неба с яростно черным солнцем в нем.

Что ж, решено – кино и последующие посиделки в пабе. А пока – традиционный плотный завтрак за свежим номером газеты. Дженсену казалось это очень стильным, особенно старомодное печатное издание, ставшее настоящей редкостью, а потому стоившее как месячная подписка на сетевые новости.

Дженсен взял газету, и его настроение тут же испортилось. На первой полосе он прочитал анонсы материалов номера. Один из них гласил: «Стопроцентное попадание! Новый феноменальный талант по поиску Истинных пар исправляет огрехи коллег и делится секретами мастерства».

Дженсен скривился, только начав читать статью. Конечно, он уже был наслышан про Джареда Падалеки. Новая звезда факультета Планетоведения, более расхожий вариант названия - Пейзажистики. Говорят, он по фотографии называл звездную систему и планету в ста случаях из ста, конкретное место - с минимальной погрешностью, время съемок - с точностью до недели. Сам Дженсен мог промахнуться даже на год.

Ну почему Падалеки не пошел работать в отрасль полезных ресурсов? Открывал бы себе новые месторождения вифлеемия для богачей. Зачем он связался с соулмейтами? Неблагодарное занятие. Особенно сейчас, когда подавляющее большинство молодежи протестовало против предопределенности в выборе соулмейта. «Выбор - за нами!» - самый популярный лозунг последнего времени.

Для Дженсена было бы очень удобным присоединиться к «выборщикам», как называли представителей этого направления. Как показало время, пары из непредназначенных друг другу людей прекрасно уживались, воспитывали детей, любили друг друга, и отношение к ним в обществе становилось все лучше. Но Эклз никогда не искал легких путей. К тому же, ему было очень интересно, где же во Вселенной на красном небе пылает черное солнце.

Он раздраженно отбросил газету, и та упала на стол, перевернувшись другой страницей - той, где был напечатан портрет героя статьи. Дженсен скользнул по нему недовольным взглядом. Отвернулся. Замер. Затем снова взял газету в руки и посмотрел уже более внимательно на взлохмаченного улыбчивого молодого парня с ямочками на щеках. Раньше он никогда не видел фотографий Того-Самого-Падалеки.

– Конкурент, значит? - пробормотал он, почесав задумчиво веснушчатый нос. - ОК, давай проверим твою минимальную погрешность. Сумеешь ли ты назвать мне планету с алым небом?

Он снова приложился к чашке с кофе. Настроение заметно улучшалось. Он уже ждал того момента, когда ему доведется пересечься с Падалеки на узенькой тропинке бизнеса по поиску Истинных пар.

Вот тогда он и проверит, почудилось ли ему черное солнце в глазах этого забавного парня.

 

Глава 1.

Правильно говорят: встанешь не с той ноги – так весь день потом насмарку.

Дженсен не помнил, какую ногу он опустил вниз первой, но был точно уверен, что при этом наступил на несчастный мини-робопылесос. Бедняга пискнул не своим голосом и склеил ролики. Дженсен поднял с пола раздавленный механизм, погрустил при виде смятых в окрошку внутренностей, задумался, не стоит ли ему походить в спортзал – шутка ли, голыми руками, то есть ногами расправиться с продукцией «Кроули инкорпорейтед», каждый квадратный сантиметр которой залеплен сертификатами качества и суперкачества.

Дженсен одной рукой чистил зубы, второй вбивал в планнинг новый пункт – обновить парк робопылесосов. Совместить два дела было нелегко: он так и норовил пройтись зубной щеткой прямо по дисплею. Затем Дженсен лениво нажал на маячивший внизу красный флажок, обозначавший, что поступило важное сообщение. Знал он эти важные сообщения. Наверняка опять названивала миссис Эпштайн. Счастливо прожив в браке с мистером Эпштайном пятьдесят лет и похоронив его, старушка вдруг решила на закате жизни познакомиться со своим суженым. Шесть правнуков скинулись ей к юбилею на услуги частного детектива, и Дженсен вот уже год проводил вялотекущее расследование. С грехом пополам он определил место рождения истинной пары миссис Эпштайн - одна из планет системы Мицар. Но на этом дело застопорилось. За давностью лет не сохранилось никаких записей, опрос на месте ничего не дал, и Эклз с чистой совестью передал свои полномочия местным энтузиастам, которым позванивал время от времени уже по собственному почину – правнуки миссис Эпштайн давно перестали оплачивать его услуги. Бедная старушка, конечно, этого не знала и с завидной периодичностью названивала «своему детективу», как она его называла, – сообщить очередную деталь, которую «разглядела» во сне. Дженсен вежливо выслушивал ее, справедливо подозревая, что главное для Глории – просто поговорить с кем-нибудь, кто не будет перебивать через слово.

Дженсен логично рассудил, что побеседовать с миссис Эпштайн лучше с утра, пока еще не накопилась чертова уйма дел, и никто не подпортил ему настроение. Однако вместо ожидаемой старой болтушки с ярко-оранжевыми волосами на мониторе возник человек, чуть не заставивший Дженсена от неожиданности проглотить зубную щетку. Эклз ни разу с ним не встречался лично, но узнал сразу же, по тысячам фотографий, растиражированных в Сети. Мистер Норд, владелец корпорации, контролировавшей почти весь фармацевтический рынок известной части Вселенной, внешностью обладал примечательной.

Кажется, в старых книгах так описывали вампиров: болезненно-бледная кожа, резко контрастирующие с ней иссиня-черные волосы, угрюмый взгляд, сразу пробирающий до печенок, да-да, от него так и веяло холодом, в прямом соответствии с его именем. Как он уставился на Дженсена, так тот и замер с выражением на лице: «Да ладно! Вы меня разыгрываете!». Отмер Эклз через пару секунд, сообразив, что это не прямой звонок, а запись на автоответчике, и сосредоточился на словах мистера Норда.

\- Мистер Эклз… - Норд произнес его имя так, словно пробовал на вкус, и оно ему не понравилось. – Я буду ждать вас у себя в главном офисе сегодня в 14:25. Мне понадобятся ваши профессиональные услуги. Будьте добры не опаздывать: я не собираюсь повторять дважды свое предложение.

Экран погас, и Дженсен скорчил в ответ недовольную гримасу. Мистер Важная Шишка не удосужился даже поинтересоваться, нет ли у Дженсена на данный момент каких-нибудь дел в разработке, не назначено ли встреч на половину третьего. Хотя какая там половина третьего, 14:25, с точностью до минуты. «Ну нахал! – возмущенно сказал Дженсен планнингу. – Вот возьму и не приду! Я и без него очень востребованный профессионал».

Планнинг ожидаемо не ответил.

Дженсен подтянул повыше обернутое вокруг бедер полотенце и отправился в комнату – прикидывать, как бы посолиднее одеться на встречу…

*  
По пути на назначенную встречу Дженсен оживил в памяти все, что знал о мистере Норде – м-да, похоже, много чего, кроме имени. Серьезно, он не помнил, чтобы знаменитого фармацевта кто-то называл иначе, чем «мистер».

Хотя на недостаток известности Норд пожаловаться никак не мог. Да и странно было бы иначе. Ведь именно возглавляемая им компания избавила мир от страшных вирусов, преподнесенных в дар человечеству эпохой межзвездных путешествий. Например, от космофобии, внушавшей людям такой страх перед космической бездной, такую уверенность во враждебности пространства и ничтожности человеческой личности перед ним, что заболевшие массово кончали с собой или же бесповоротно теряли рассудок. Откуда взялась эта загадочная болезнь, распространявшаяся со скоростью эпидемии среди космических пассажиров – и никогда среди экипажей кораблей, так никто и не узнал. Корпорация Норда предложила чудо-вакцину, и стало достаточно одного укола, чтобы ни один человек не подвергался риску увидеть наяву кошмар, будто он сжимается до минус бесконечности и исчезает. На фоне этого волшебства, приведшего человечество в восторг, уже само собой разумеющимся воспринималось лекарство от цефейской чумы или синдрома спонтанной асфиксии, когда целые города внезапно забывали, как дышать.

Конечно же, конкурирующие компании немедленно кинулись изучать чудо-лекарства «Северной корпорации», чтобы сотворить свои аналоги. Однако дженерикам не судьба была заполнить земные и внеземные аптеки. Внезапно у самых высокооплачиваемых фармацевтов ничего не получилось: при подробном химическом анализе лекарств получался такой бред, что правдоподобнее выглядело исцеление с помощью подорожника, мочи младенца и такой-то матери. Не помог и банальный шпионаж: сотрудники корпорации хором утверждали, что все вакцины изготавливал в личной лаборатории мистер Норд, и только он один имел доступ к точной рецептуре. Так «Северная корпорация» осталась монополистом, однако никто никогда не обвинял компанию в том, что она пользовалась своим положением и взвинчивала цены. Наоборот, корпорация Норда наводнила рынок дешевыми аналогами всех известных лекарств, активно занималась благотворительностью, хотя каждый раз при взгляде на главу компании у любого возникал когнитивный диссонанс. Ну не мог этот мрачный человек творить добрые и бескорыстные дела! В то же время мистер Норд, похмурившись в телекамеры и в очередной раз срезав журналистов уничижительной речью или не менее уничижительным молчанием, шел в свои лаборатории и дарил миру очередную панацею.

Еще раз вспомнив презрительно изогнутые тонкие губы фармацевта, Дженсен заранее пожалел его соулмейта. Что ж за бедняга так нагрешил, что будет вынужден целыми днями выслушивать потоки сарказма и любоваться на недоухмылки?

Дженсен бросил взгляд в зеркало, изобразил самую душевную и широкую улыбку, которой привык располагать к себе сердца заказчиков. Если Норд заикнется о том, что ему видится во снах космический корабль с необычными выкрашенными в фиолетовый цвет стенами – а рождение наследника семейства Эклзов произошло на трагически выбившемся из графика пассажирском судне – Дженсен немедленно сделает оттуда ноги, и пока фармацевт хотя бы попробует сообразить, в чем дело, будет уже где-нибудь в районе границы скопления Беты Заиссы.

С нехорошими мыслями в голове и очаровательной улыбкой на губах детектив Дженсен Эклз прошагал к офису, в котором была назначена встреча. Он уже приготовился небрежно скинуть куртку на руки секретарю и потребовать чашку кофе – наверняка у Норда в приемной водится настоящий кофе, а не синтезированный, Дженсен даже слюну сглотнул. Пусть побегают за ним, ведь он важный гость, пришедший наладить личную жизнь их хозяина. Однако его иллюзия рухнула сразу же, как только он переступил порог.

– Привет, – лениво поздоровался с ним давний знакомец, также подвизавшийся на ниве поиска соулмейтов Майкл Розенбаум. Он даже не удосужился отлепиться от стены, к которой прислонился, или протянуть руку.

– Привет, – небрежно кинул в ответ Дженсен, он не особо любил общаться с Майклом после одного инцидента со слишком большим количеством ревенантского вина, украденными устрицами и купанием голышом в общественном бассейне.

Он отвел глаза, словно изучая обстановку, и замер: приемная была забита людьми. Здесь собрались, похоже, все, кто имел какое-либо отношение к розыску Истинных пар. Естественно, со всеми ними Дженсен так или иначе в свое время пересекался. И не сказать, чтобы со всеми у него складывались дружелюбные или хотя бы рабочие отношения. Сказать совсем честно, это были скорее исключения. Например, Марк Пеллегрино, владелец самого большого сыскного агентства в Евразии, иначе как «этот говнюк Эклз» его не называл. А ведь Дженсен всего лишь отбил у его агента одного богатейчика, решившего, что уже готов для встречи с Судьбой. Он заулыбался, вспомнив недавнюю историю. Найти суженого для того парня удалось быстро, на самом деле агенты Пеллегрино лажанулись с определением времени года – забыли, что на той планете осенью деревья меняют красную листву на зеленую, а не наоборот. Но самым забавным в том случае было другое: богатейчик прикатил на первое свидание полностью уверенным, что сейчас он со всеми своими доходами как осчастливит вторую половину. А в партнеры ему достался немолодой мужчина, считавший, что все зло в мире происходит от денег. Такой вот ретро-коммунист. Новоявленная пара смотрела друг на друга в полном шоке, явно намереваясь спастись бегством при первом же удобном случае. Однако Избранные есть Избранные: когда мужчины нехотя пожали друг другу руки, вспышка сияния была такой силы, что полностью разрядила мобивизор у Дженсена в кармане джинсов. Бедный гаджет еще неделю икал и почему-то пытался перехватить все звонки, поступавшие на Землю со станции Марс-202. Покидая Эклза, парочка смотрела друг на друга с таким взаимным обожанием, что у детектива аж во рту стало сладко от сиропности происходящего.

Через пару недель Дженсен получил приглашение на свадьбу, которая должна была пройти на крайне модном и не менее дорогом курорте. Он тогда прикинул, что только на дорогу придется потратить весь гонорар за расследование, и послал вежливые извинения с отказом. Зато это дизайнерское приглашение до сих пор стояло у него в офисе на почетном месте и служило отличным напоминанием о том, что и Пеллегрино может сесть в лужу.

Дженсен нашел глазами Марка Пеллегрино – тот ради Норда самолично прибыл на встречу – и по-хулигански помахал ему рукой. Тот не посмел проигнорировать приветствие и кисло улыбнулся в ответ. Тогда Эклз оглянулся уже внимательнее. Да, он попал во внушительную компанию. Кроме Пеллегрино там еще были такие акулы свадебного бизнеса как Армстронг и Браун, Фуллер и Ричингс… Даже старик Пиледжи приковылял, не доверил такой заказ ни одному из своих заместителей. Ну и, конечно, набежала уйма рыбешек поменьше, тех, кто детективит в одиночку, как и он сам, но может похвастаться парочкой сложных дел, о которых писали в прессе. Вот Боб Уиздом окатил его презрительным взглядом. А мисс Тал, наоборот, приветливо улыбнулась. Хорошая девчонка Алона, они не раз выручали друг друга, как идеями, так и банально – деньгами. Кто из них кому был должен в данный момент, Дженсен даже сказать не мог. Ответ на это мог дать только планнинг, но сейчас Эклзу не очень хотелось выяснять эти подробности.

Тем более что дверь в приемной распахнулась, и возникший на пороге парень – высокий, некрасивый, мрачный, совсем не подходящий внешне на роль секретаря, по крайней мере, ни для кого, кроме мистера Норда – пригласил всех пройти в зал для заседаний. Дженсен с интересом разглядывал коллег, которые проходили через узкую дверь, избегая слишком близкого контакта друг с другом, неприязненно кривя губы при этом. И эти люди занимались тем, что несли в мир любовь! Они бы с удовольствием подсыпали друг другу яд, если бы знали, что им удастся избежать наказания. Эклз понаблюдал, как обмениваются улыбками-оскалами две вечные соперницы, Кэти Кэссиди и Женевьев Кортез, и опомнился, только сообразив, что для него в этом зале, очень похожем на старую школьную аудиторию, места не осталось. Приглашенные, несмотря на всю неприязнь друг к другу, уселись бок о бок на расставленных рядами стульях. Дженсен чувствовал себя по-дурацки, пристраиваясь у стены, словно опоздавший на лекцию нерадивый ученик. Сходство усиливалось благодаря насмешливым взглядам от более удачливых товарищей, которые ловил на себе Эклз. Еще немного – и он бы, пожалуй, гордо удалился в закат, продемонстрировав, что главой агентства «Рамзес» нельзя пренебрегать. Но напоследок окинув взглядом зал, он заметил в стороне что-то, напоминавшее большую и очень активно работающую ветряную мельницу. Дженсену захотелось снять очки и протереть их как следует, если бы на нем, конечно, были очки, но этот артефакт остался разве что в музеях. Поэтому он просто присмотрелся и понял, что это некто подает ему сигналы – машет руками, желая привлечь внимание, и показывает на пустой стул, стоявший рядом. Так, выходит, все-таки у Норда все было тщательно продумано и подсчитано, ровно по числу присутствующих.

Дженсен двинулся к свободному месту, по пути совершенно нечаянно, разумеется, наступив на щегольские ботинки Митча Пиледжи и сделав вид, что не расслышал раздавшееся возмущенное шипение. Только усевшись на свободное место, он повернулся направо, чтобы опознать благодетеля и поблагодарить его. И тут же поперхнулся, поняв, кто сидит рядом с ним.

– Джаред Падалеки, – демонстрируя все зубы в широчайшей улыбке, заявила «мельница». Да, фотография в газете не передавала ни роста детектива, который оказался даже выше и так не маленького Дженсена, ни тонны обаяния, флюиды которого так и витали в воздухе. Падалеки протянул длинную конечность новоявленному соседу:  
– Будем знакомы.

Дженсен не ответил ему рукопожатием, прошипев:  
– Не сейчас! На нас смот…

Он не успел предупредить, что появившийся перед аудиторией мистер Норд уже несколько секунд сверлил их очень мрачным взглядом. Хозяин «Северной корпорации» в мгновение ока оказался рядом с ними. Только что пробиравшийся к своему месту по ногам и головам Эклз пораженно смотрел на буквально просочившегося между людьми фармацевта. Ему показалось, что тот и стоит, не слишком-то касаясь земли. Списать бы это на галлюцинации от недосыпа¸ да только вот выспался сегодня Дженсен отменно.

– Наша новая знаменитость? – неприятным тоном осведомился мистер Норд. – Я читал статьи про вас в вашей… прессе. Вы громко заявили о себе. Но слова нужно доказывать делом. Вот и посмотрим, чего вы стоите… мистер Падалеки. Что вы умеете, кроме как разговаривать во время моих… выступлений.

– Извините, – смущенно пробормотал Джаред, и Дженсен невольно улыбнулся при виде искреннего раскаяния на его лице, но тот, кому оно было адресовано, уже потерял к ним интерес.

– Я бы не обращался к вам всем, - размеренно говорил мужчина, вышагивая вдоль ряда, словно заправский лектор. – Но у меня есть проблема. Она заключается в том, что мой случай можно назвать уникальным. Насколько мне известно, подобного никогда не регистрировалось.

Дженсен краем глаза заметил многочисленные скептические ухмылки на лицах. Байки про уникальный случай каждый свадебный детектив слышит по несколько раз на дню. Дженсен нахмурился: ему неприятно было видеть этот пренебрежительный скепсис на лицах. Может быть, потому что он не успел стать циником, да и не собирался таковым становиться. Каждая история любви, по его мнению, была неповторимой. А может быть, секрет крылся в его собственной уникальной ситуации.

Он рассказал о ней только Алоне, что-то в духе «Прикинь, какую штуку услышал на днях…». Тал пожала плечами: «Красное небо?» - не заметив, как жадно ждет ее реакции Эклз. Она продолжала болтать о чем-то своем еще минут пятнадцать, только тогда Дженсен осмелился прервать ее.

– Да не знаю я, – отмахнулась она. – Ты и сам все можешь решить лучше меня, не прибедняйся.

Курс Пейзажистики включал в себя изучение строения и физики обитаемых миров, а также прогнозирование вероятных свойств пока еще не открытых планет. В свое время Дженсен любил эти занятия: он от души развлекался, изобретая новые реальности.

Он создал фитоцентричную Планету Роз или Землю Тысячи Ветров, где хаотично двигающиеся воздушные массы создавали совершенно непредсказуемые пейзажи и климатические феномены. Все эти миры были полностью правдоподобны с точки зрения универсальных законов, и Дженсен был уверен, что все, что только можно представить себе и обосновать, обязательно существует в необъятной Вселенной. Вот только не было в ней места пейзажу с алым небом, и чувство утраты неизменно заполняло Дженсена, когда он думал об этом. Но в этот раз задуматься надолго ему не удалось, он вернулся к реальности, услышав от Норда поразительное:  
– Я вижу недоверие на ваших лицах. Но что вы скажете о человеке, который видит не одну, а целых четыре картины во сне?

Четыре? Да что тут можно сказать: шизофрения налицо.

– Не может быть! – ахнула впечатлительная Кортез.

По рядам детективов пополз шепоток, озвучивавший разные версии: от уже пришедшей в голову Дженсену до той, что на самом деле это просто четыре разных версии одного и того же пейзажа. Существовала же парадоксальная планета I-99, на которой времена года и суток сменялись с катастрофической скоростью. Впрочем, люди там не жили: адаптироваться у колонистов так и не получилось.

– Вероятно, вы немного неправильно интерпретируете собственные видения, – вежливо предположил Джулиан Ричингс, он всегда был очень обходителен, маскируя вежливостью яд в словах. Вот и сейчас он тактично попробовал сообщить фарма-магнату, что тот несколько не в своем уме.

– Я пока еще не разучился считать, – высокомерно отбрил его Норд. – Именно четыре. Сейчас вы их все увидите.

Увидим? Дженсен нетерпеливо заерзал на стуле. С визуалом работать было намного легче. Если клиент обладал более-менее реальным художественным даром и мог нарисовать увиденное, это существенно ускоряло поиск его пары. Однако Норд, судя по всему, собирался показывать отнюдь не рисунки.

Фармацевт встал перед большим экраном, висевшим на стене, – все они только сейчас заметили этот предмет. Он надел на голову компактный аппарат, о назначении которого можно было только догадываться. Норд закрыл глаза и поднес руки к вискам, через несколько секунд на экране заплясало изображение, становившееся все четче и четче.

Однако Дженсену почему-то показалось, что дело не только в этом приборе, а в странной субстанции, протянувшейся к экрану словно тонкая белесая нить.

– Технологии на грани фантастики, – прошептал Падалеки на ухо Дженсену. – Если он запатентует этот способ показать свои сны, ребята из «мю-Эппл» удавятся от зависти.

Да, Дженсен тоже был впечатлен способностями Норда, но сейчас его больше волновало то, как близко к нему оказался новый знакомец. Ему казалось, что его даже потряхивает, от статического электричества, не иначе.

– Ты опять хочешь получить выволочку от нашего лектора? – язвительно спросил он.

На лице Падалеки возникло озадаченное выражение, тут же сменившееся пониманием, и парень отчетливо хихикнул.

– Хорошо, тогда обсудим все после… урока, – прошептал он и тут же отпрянул от плеча Дженсена, поймав на себе прожигающий взгляд мистера Норда. Оба послушно обратили взгляды на экран.

*

Один за другим там сменили друг друга четыре странных пейзажа.

… Небольшая комната с наглухо закрытыми окнами. Только у крайнего слева из-под темной шторы тянется небольшая серая тень. Светло-желтые стены, старый диван в углу. Помещение явно жилое, но при этом необжитое. На обшарпанных досках пола странный след, похожий на кровавый отпечаток.

… То ли болото, то ли озеро, у берегов которого – тростниковые заросли в человеческий рост. В жидкой грязи виднеются заплывшие водой человеческие следы, подернутые инеем.

… Еще одна комната, на этот раз не такая пустая – наоборот, в ней масса вещей, хаотически разбросанных. На сложенной шахматной доске лежит переплетом кверху томик «Голема» Майринка. Книга издана еще в XXI веке, но выглядит, как новая. Несмотря на огромные клубки пыли, осевшие на ней, как и на всех вещах.

… Помещение, похожее на картинную галерею, затемненное и влажное. Полотна – сплошь ростовые портреты – выполнены, кажется, одним художником. Никаких предметов мебели в пределах видимости, только гладкий грязноватый пол и темные стены.

Изображение померкло, и Норд напоследок сделал непонятный жест, словно забирая что-то с экрана.

Аудитория молчала, как и Дженсен – совершенно потрясенно. Если каждый надеялся, что с обозначением задания общая задача станет понятнее, то эти надежды уже развеялись. Все картины оказались совершенно разными, и этому случаю действительно не было еще аналогов в истории. Общее молчание прервал сам «хозяин вечеринки»:  
– Эти места проникали в мои сны постепенно, – спокойно пояснил он. – Они расположены по хронологии. Первый – самый старый. Последний я увидел впервые несколько недель назад.

Кто-то откашлялся, прежде чем заговорить, и спросил:  
– Почему вы решили к нам обратиться только сейчас?

– Я надеялся на собственные силы, – туманно объяснил Норд, и Дженсен нахмурился: что мог сделать фармацевт и химик? – Однако моя собственная судьба оказалась закрытой от меня самого. Поэтому я надеюсь на вас. На одного из вас. Тот, кто раскроет мне загадку моих видений, получит действительно крупное вознаграждение. Сейчас мой помощник раздаст вам диски с записью того, что вы сегодня увидели. Также в конверте будет находиться контракт на услуги детектива и контакты моего юриста. Я надеюсь, что вы будете связываться со мной только в случае получения реальных результатов. А теперь разрешите откланяться.

С этими словами мистер Норд вышел из зала, не обернувшись, не поинтересовавшись, что могут детективы сказать ему уже прямо сейчас. Получив конверт с диском, Дженсен задумчиво двинулся с гудящей толпой к выходу. Мимолетный взгляд на контракт и обозначенную в нем невероятную сумму должен был воодушевить его, но только еще больше поверг в задумчивость.

Дженсен понимал невероятную сложность задачи. Четыре пейзажа – и у него навскидку нет ни одной версии, кроме того, что все это очень похоже на Старую Землю. И в то же время ему было совершенно очевидно, что все места находятся вне Земли, можете называть это интуицией.

Кроме того, Дженсена преследовало непонятное чувство, что он забыл о чем-то важном. Он прокрутил в мозгах всю сцену разговора с Нордом, восстановил самые незначительные детали. И только к вечеру, устраиваясь с бутылкой пива перед компьютером, чтобы сыграть в онлайн-викторине «Узнай пейзаж», он сообразил, что его мучило. «Обсудим все после уроков». Он даже и не вспомнил про Джареда Падалеки, покидая контору «Северной корпорации».


	2. Глава 2

Дженсен отошел от пластиковой доски и с гордостью осмотрел большую четверку, нарисованную им.

Да, он умел писать, хотя сейчас в редких школах обучали этому – исключительно факультативно. Все-таки если даже у человека случайно под рукой не оказывалось планнинга - да, такое можно было представить, то виртуальную клавиатуру сейчас имели при себе даже кофейные чашки. Тем не менее, родители Дженсена предпочли, чтобы их сын обучился письму, несмотря на то, что принадлежности для этого были недешевы. Маленький Дженсен не раз позволял себе плохие мысли в адрес упертых родителей, когда выводил малопонятные каракули. Но теперь он радовался этому умению: оно несколько раз выручало его на планетах, отставших от Старой Земли в плане прогресса. Но главным образом он любил производить впечатление на знакомых парней – доставая из кармана блокнот и небрежно начиная что-то записывать. Да еще и мимоходом поправляя на носу очки, которые раздобыл каким-то чудом – правда, разбил через пару месяцев уже не чудом, а о вполне реальный кулак...

Дженсен поморщился: тот эпизод он вспоминать не любил. Зато ему очень нравилась репутация безусловно стильного парня, которую он приобрел.

Эклз с одобрением посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале, висящем на стене офиса, затем – уже с тоской – на четверку. Собственно, ее рисование было первым и единственным шагом, который он предпринял в своем изыскании по делу Норда. Саму идею записывать все сведения по делу на такой вот доске Дженсен позаимствовал из одного древнего сериала про времена, когда еще не был изобретен универсальный диагност, просмотренного опять же в рамках программы "Дженсен Эклз – самый стильный детектив, он любит ретро". Конечно, все то же самое можно было делать и с планнингом, просто увеличив масштаб, но это был низкий класс. Дженсен ехидно улыбался, замечая потом в офисах коллег такие же пластиковые доски, исчерканные маркерами, как и у него.

Ну вот, он опять занялся ненужными, хоть и приятными воспоминаниями вместо того, чтобы все внимание уделить делу.

Дженсен взглянул в зеркало и глубокомысленно потер кончик носа. Секрет нерабочего настроения был прост: детектив Эклз понятия не имел, что происходит. Да коллайдер с тем, что картинки четыре. Он просто даже предположить не мог, где существуют все эти места. Непонятный дом мог бы находиться на соседней улице, если бы не одно «но». Дженсен знал наперечет все сохранившиеся дома из дерева на планете - и все они были под охраной, как архитектурные памятники. Такой комнаты в них не было, и он с трудом мог себе представить, чтобы музейные роботы-пылесосы допустили такой беспорядок, как пятно на полу. А болото? По всем признакам, это было лето, обычное земное лето. Так почему же таинственный след оказался покрыт льдом? Что за непонятный климатический феномен?

Это были действительно странные загадки, от которых мороз бежал по коже. Дженсен очень любил такие сложности, особенно когда все-таки докапывался до ответов. Однако сейчас ему не хотелось копаться в этом. Он знал, в чем причина нежелания, хотя и не хотел признаваться в ней даже самому себе: Дженсен не верил, что ему удастся обойти всех именитых, а главное многочисленных соперников. Уделать Пиледжи он еще бы смог, но второй раз нагреть Пеллегрино? Да тот наверняка уже всех своих ищеек пустил по следу. Может быть, пока Дженсен занимался прокрастинацией – вечером он разобрал по алфавиту свою коллекцию раритетных дисков, с утра потрепался с миссис Эпштайн и нарисовал четверку – проблему Норда уже решили?

Он нехотя зашел в Сеть, ввел адрес профессионального сообщества детективов-«свах» и сразу отправился на форум. Новых тем было множество, хотя на первом месте ожидаемо возвышалась древнейшая ветка «Задолбали!», где каждый детектив мог пожаловаться на своих клиентов. А вот и то, что он искал... Тема называлась «Фармацевтический бред (четверка Норда)» - заковыристое название придумал кто-то из агентства Пиледжи. Дженсен задумчиво листал страницы этой ветки, делая быстрые жесты правой кистью. Можно было подавать команды голосом, но он предпочитал по старинке трансформировать сетевые страницы в подобие книжных. Вопрос стиля, знаете ли. Автоматически листая и скользя глазами по написанному, он едва не пропустил главную сенсацию, но вовремя затормозил. Ничего себе! Утром агентство Пиледжи официально сообщило, что отказывается от заказа. «Мы считаем, что заказчик предоставил нам неполную либо неверную информацию», - официально заявил владелец агентства. «У вашего Норда от его волшебных таблеточек крыша совсем поехала», - добавил он уже куда менее официально. Следом за Пиледжи «соскочили» и менее крупные агентства, объявив о тотальной занятости или каком-нибудь переучете. Пеллегрино на словах оставался в деле, однако его ребята в теме признались, что это задание перекидывается между стажерами архивного отдела, которым пообещали перевод на ставку в случае успеха.

Вот как. Это, пожалуй, меняло все. Дженсен деловито долистал тему до конца: детективы сливались один за другим, поспешно объявляя, что Норд либо псих, либо притворщик, причем одно другого не исключает. Ну что ж, подумал он, даже в этом случае сумма вознаграждения слишком привлекательна, чтобы заранее сдаваться. Кроме того, кто сказал, что у психов не бывает идеальной пары? Еще как бывает, и он не раз видел тому доказательство.

А самое главное - он начинал ощущать муки совести. Дженсен знал о знаменитом фармацевте только то, что выкладывалось в Сети, но он был уверен, что гордость у Норда размером никак не меньше штата Нью-Йорк. И чего стоило этому самолюбивому человеку вывернуться наизнанку перед толпой циничных, думающих только о прибыли и репутации детективов, он боялся даже представить. Он сам даже закадычной подружке постеснялся рассказать про алое небо неведомого мира. Норд стал казаться ему чем-то вроде товарища по несчастью. Хотя Дженсен был уверен: прознай про это сам фармацевт, немедленно бы открестился от подобного товарищества. Однако бросать даже такого придуманного товарища Эклзу казалось нечестным. Да, в его понятиях «честно-нечестно» сам Хокинг не разобрался бы, даже теория всего не помогла бы. Дженсен отсалютовал портрету Стивена, который как раз возник на стене, на электронном постере, изображавшем знаменитых ученых, и засобирался в Свой Парк.

*

Когда-то давно, когда еще не придумалось крутое название «Рамзес», начинающему, совсем юному детективу Дженсену Эклзу досталось сложное дело. Дженсен проложил колею на потолке пока еще не обставленного офиса: сдаваться перед первыми же трудностями не хотелось, но и справиться с проблемой он никак не мог. Тогда он решил, что для разгадывания масштабной загадки ему совершенно необходимо проветриться. Дженсен пошел гулять и за парой поворотов в своем прекрасно изученном районе внезапно наткнулся на уголок нетронутой природы. Учитывая, что Дженсен по роду деятельности был обязан знать наизусть подобные вещи, он уже был готов расписаться в собственной некомпетентности и пойти устраиваться в «Кроули инкорпорейтед». Придумывать дизайны для кошачьих памперсов. Однако выяснилось, что мини-парк был создан именно этой ночью, группой скаутов по школьному заданию. Так появился небольшой, едва втиснутый между двумя жилыми зданиями, клочок природы - небольшое озерцо, пара десятков деревьев, несколько кустов для полноты впечатлений и вечная осень.

Непонятно, почему скауты решили не делать в своем парке смену времен года, но там всегда шуршали под ногами желтые листья, создавая приятный фон для размышлений. Тогда Дженсен несколько раз обошел кругом озерцо, зарываясь в цветной ковер носами ботинок, и на пятом заходе ему пришла в голову интересная мысль: а вдруг его пейзаж-головоломка - тоже временное сооружение? Так в результате и оказалось. После этой успешно решенной задачи Дженсен приходил в этот парк каждый раз, когда ему необходимо было серьезно подумать. Он даже название для него придумал. Не такое оригинальное, как «Рамзес», конечно, – просто Свой Парк. Он действительно был почти его: занятые горожане сюда почти не заходили, а может, просто и не знали, что здесь есть такая вечная осень, проскакивая мимо маленького переулка в своих ультрасовременных машинах на огромных скоростях. Дженсен без их компании совершенно не скучал. Он и своих бойфрендов ни разу сюда не приводил – был уверен, что ни один из них не оценит этой застывшей во времени красоты.

Дойти до парка было делом пяти минут. Он сел на скамейку, переведя ее в режим кресла-качалки, и начал тихонько покачиваться, глядя на озеро. По его глади постоянно расходились круги, но обитателей водоема Дженсен никогда не видел. Вероятно, у скаутов так и не хватило фантазии вообразить, кто там сидит в пруду. А Дженсен иногда развлекался, придумывая невероятных существ, проживающих под водой. Но сейчас было не время воображать очередного пупырчатого семиногого шестикрыла. Проблема Норда взывала к решению.

Цифра четыре Дженсена и удивляла, и пугала одновременно. Такое количество пейзажей одновременно раньше не являлось ни одному человеку в истории. Подобные сообщения время от времени мелькали в сенсационных новостных лентах («Это шок! Ученые Новой Британии узнали, как видеть сны по выбору! Достаточно одного...»), но никогда не подтверждались. Самыми известными случаями множественных снов стали инциденты с близнецами. Они были единичными, но первое время широко освещались журналистами. Дженсен хорошо помнил подобный случай, когда Избранный, получавший двойную картинку, был уверен, что в дублировании виновато его пристрастие к алкоголю. Он то начинал пить еще больше - с горя, то завязывал напрочь в надежде прийти к устойчивому изображению, но картинки в снах, отличавшиеся друг от друга мелкими деталями, не менялись. Только через несколько лет агентство Пеллегрино выяснило, что судьба ему предназначила двух близняшек.

Впрочем, примеров таких близнецовых треугольников было немного, гораздо чаще братья или сестры предназначались совсем разным людям. Впоследствии вдруг выяснилось, что треугольники оказались не самыми счастливыми примерами Дара Судьбы. Некоторые близнецы не были готовы делиться своими возлюбленными даже с родными людьми. И однажды это закончилось для всех троих очень печально: один из близнецов покончил с собой, а второй после этого сбежал в настолько Далекий Космос, что его корабль исчез со всех радаров. Дженсен боялся даже представить, что перенес их общий суженый, в какой микроскоп можно было бы рассмотреть осколки его сердца. Мощный удар по всей концепции Избранных сильно укрепил позиции движения Выборщиков и заставил правительство засекретить все сведения о любовных треугольниках. Вернее, это Дженсен сделал вывод, что данные засекречены. Ну и что, он всегда был поклонником теории заговоров.

Дженсен остановил раскачивания, вновь переведя скамейку в самый обычный скамеечный режим, и уселся на ней по-турецки. Затем, потянувшись не глядя, схватил стебель какого-то растения и начал машинально его общипывать. Кончики пальцев закололо, но он не обратил на это внимания, занятый своими мыслями.

Дженсену пришла было в голову идея, что четыре пейзажа могут быть связаны, например, с четверняшками - есть же сумасшедшие родители, рожающие такое количество детей. Но эту мысль он немедленно откинул: слишком разными были картинки Норда. Невозможно было себе представить, чтобы рожавшую женщину так быстро перемещали из одного места в другое. Да вообще абсурд - кто бы стал производить детей на свет в музее? На свалке, среди забытых вещей? На болоте среди грязи и диковинных тростников? Ну разве что утка. Дженсен представил себе утку, пробравшуюся в музей. Затем задумался, есть ли у уток душа. И вообще, составлял ли кто-нибудь списки существ, у которых может быть в наличии душа, или же это антинаучно. Да, наука пробовала обосновать существование Избранных пар и совершенно необъяснимую трансляцию картинок с места рождения прямо в мозг определенному человеку, но так ничего и не добилась. Так что ученые по негласной договоренности дружно игнорировали этот феномен, несмотря на то, что он начал играть в жизни общества важную, даже определяющую роль. Почти каждый человек мечтал найти своего суженого, но при этом не знал, откуда взялась эта странная предопределенность. Итак, наука умыла руки, зато созданы тысячи философских и религиозных учений, вон и политика уже подоспела. Все они передрались между собой, выясняя, зачем и кому это нужно, но сходятся в одном: Истинные пары назначаются Судьбой. А вместилищем Судьбы здесь, на этом свете, является Душа. Именно связь между Душами транслирует картинку другому человеку, она словно сигналит: «Видишь, вот я, мне тоскливо и одиноко, найди меня, пожалуйста».

Черт, в самом деле, необходимо срочно найти судьбу Норда. Может быть, тогда он перестанет быть таким букой. Говорили еще, что после обретения Истинной пары у человека раскрываются на сто процентов все его способности. Может, и мистер Норд будет штамповать свои чудо-лекарства с повышенной скоростью…

Окинув еще раз взглядом озерцо, не подарившее ему на этот раз озарений, Дженсен направился обратно в офис. Он собирался пересмотреть диск, любезно предоставленный Нордом, – вдруг заметит какую-нибудь новую деталь? Когда зацепиться не за что, любая соломинка покажется бревном.

В своем кабинете Дженсен проверил отключенный на время похода в парк мобивизор: не позвонил ли за это время потенциальный заказчик? Его надежды не оправдались, но для того, чтобы это понять, пришлось разгрести гору вызовов с предложениями встретиться, сходить в аэробоулинг или в ресторан, а также выслушать массу язвительных замечаний от Алоны на автоответчике.

Сочиняя нахалке остроумный ответ и одновременно нащупывая в планшете диск, Дженсен наткнулся на неожиданный сюрприз – плоский плотный прямоугольник размером с пол-ладони. Вытаскивая его на белый свет, Эклз машинально нажал на него пальцами, и прямоугольник произнес с энтузиазмом, будто рапортуя: «Доброе время суток! Меня зовут Джаред Падалеки! Я детектив по поиску Истинных пар высшей квалификации! Звоните мне – и я найду дом для вашего сердца!».

Дженсен мог поклясться, что в финале своего пафосного слогана детектив Падалеки отчетливо улыбнулся. Так, значит, тот подбросил ему свою визитку. Не то чтобы ему никогда раньше не подбрасывали визитки парни, но от коллеги он получал подобный сюрприз впервые. Как известно, детектив детективу волк! Но тут из детектива получился скорее волчонок, явно несерьезно относящийся к таким краеугольным понятиям в их ремесле, как конкуренция и чувство собственного величия.

Дженсен внимательно посмотрел на электронную визитку, предлагавшую сеанс связи с ее владельцем прямо сейчас: в нее был вмонтирован одноразовый чип, выполнявший функции мобивизора. Джаред так усиленно махал рукой с аватара, что ладонь грозила отвалиться. «Эх, – Дженсен задумчиво погладил изображение детектива Падалеки большим пальцем, после чего тот автоматически снова представился. – Что же мне с тобой делать?»

Дженсен не знал, кто же родился под алым небом и черным солнцем, но был почти стопроцентно уверен: это парень. За 28 лет жизни у него, конечно, были и девушки, но он не мог себе представить, что с какой-то из них проведет остаток своей жизни. С парнями – сколько угодно. Даже с Керром, который оказался тем еще засранцем. Правда, говорили, что выбор Истинных не зависит от сексуальных предпочтений. Это притяжение душ, а души, как известно, пола не имеют. Дженсен Эклз не раз говорил во всеуслышание, что ему абсолютно все равно, какой может оказаться его вторая половина, так требовал кодекс детективов. Но себе-то он мог признаться: ему всегда хотелось, чтобы его Истинный был умным, красивым, веселым и дружелюбным парнем… похожим на Джареда Падалеки. Жаль, что, судя по их первому контакту, сияние на них не снизошло. Хотя… стойте, они же не прикасались друг к другу.

Наконец оторвав взгляд от жизнерадостно улыбавшегося с визитки Падалеки, непонятно, как с такой широченной улыбкой он вообще влез на маленький пластик, Дженсен взял диск и отправил его в проектор, чтобы снова очутиться в мире снов мистера Норда.

Закрытая наглухо комната. Кровь на полу... или просто грязь? Содранная краска на шпингалете.  
Болото или заросшее озеро. Четвертый слева стебель тростника сломан пополам.  
Стены, увешанные картинами. У потолка еле заметная чернота, словно там когда-то протекала вода.  
Еще одно помещение. Хаотическое нагромождение вещей. Дженсен видит перчатку с четырьмя пальцами.  
Снова комната. Тянутся к стене длинные тени. Болото. Мошкара висит над водой. Музей. Портрет дамы с набрякшими веками. Свалка. Комья пыли на новых вещах. Комната. Болото. Музей. Свалка. Комната, болото, музей, свалка и снова комната, болото...

Дженсен пересмотрел диск несколько раз, так чтобы изображения словно впечатались в его мозг. У него с детства была отличная память, а учеба на факультете Пейзажистики натренировала ее до идеальной. Иначе в его профессии было никак.

Обычный человек с помощью Сети мог бы идентифицировать нужное место из сна за несколько месяцев. Ему хватало нескольких секунд. Правда, иногда он с удовольствием отказался бы от своей идеальной памяти. Когда Керр Смит рассказывал ему, как здорово провел уик-енд в компании сестры, Дженсен только молча проклинал свою память, которая подсказывала ему, что в этот уик-енд сестра Керра еще полгода назад планировала отправиться на встречу выпускников. Это событие она ни за что бы не пропустила. Он вздрагивал при каждой новой детали, придуманной Керром, машинально отодвигался от него, когда тот, явно в восторге от успеха своих рассказов, пытался доверительным жестом взять его за руку. Дженсен же мечтал исчезнуть, превратиться в кварк-импульс, вернуться во вчерашний день, когда и не подозревал о том, что его бойфренд ему изменяет. Под конец разговора, устав от круговерти лжи, растущей в геометрической прогрессии, он попросил прекратить все это - и их отношения тоже. Самонадеянный красавчик Керр тогда так и не понял, как Дженсен его раскусил.

Забавно было вспомнить об этих закончившихся отношениях в тот самый момент, когда собираешься завести новые. Дженсен улыбнулся. Эта мысль возникла у него сразу же, как только он увидел визитку Падалеки, и окончательно оформилась парой минут позже.

Что если предложить Джареду Падалеки партнерство? Конечно, временное.

В одиночку противостоять крупным агентствам, даже если они спихивают это задание стажерам, - затея изначально геройская, но проигрышная. Стоит только независимому детективу хотя бы выйти на след разгадки, и крупная компания перехватит у него расследование. А вот вдвоем... Эклз ни разу не пробовал, но почему-то ему захотелось совершить первую попытку именно с Падалеки. В интервью парень показал себя умным и компетентным детективом, а при личной встрече - просто хорошим парнем. Хотя «хорошие парни» не раз подставляли детективу Эклзу подножку, как по работе, так и в личной жизни, он продолжал доверять и собственной интуиции, и людям. Сейчас Дженсен считал, что Джареду Падалеки верить можно. Хотел так считать. А что там выяснится потом - проблемы будут решаться по мере поступления. Во всяком случае, с деньгами проблемы вряд ли возникнут. Обещанной оплаты хватит и на двоих с избытком. Но он-то знал, что деньги будут последним вопросом в этом деле.

Хотя уже смеркалось, Дженсен решил не откладывать в долгий ящик только что принятое решение. Он не стал предупреждать любителя раскидываться визитками о том, что приедет. Пусть тоже порадуется неожиданному сюрпризу.

Подъезжая к офису Падалеки, Дженсен подумал, что скорее всего детектив Падалеки куда меньше нуждается в деньгах, чем он сам. Калькулятор в голове было щелкнул, предлагая снизить потенциальную долю напарника с 50 до 40 процентов, но Дженсен его одернул. Делить шкуру неубитого медведя, учитывая, что медведи остались только в зоопарках, было вовсе не в его привычках. Но факт отрицать было нельзя: несмотря на то, что на входе в офис Падалеки не было шикарной вывески «Рамзес» с золотом - да, он помнит, как его дизайнер, Джастин, жутко ругался по поводу полного отсутствия вкуса у заказчика – там все говорило о больших финансовых возможностях владельца. Дженсен уже начал сомневаться в мудрости своего решения. Не посмотрит ли на него Падалеки как на навязчивого нахлебника. Он собирался развернуться сразу же, если у детектива Падалеки обнаружится секретарша.

Таковой в офисе детектива Падалеки не обнаружилось, хотя, честное слово, она не помешала бы здесь. Подумал Дженсен Эклз, широко открытыми глазами глядя на беспорядок, царивший в комнате, куда его привела дверь с вывеской «Джаред Падалеки, детектив, открыто круглосуточно, только не тогда, когда я занят».

В немаленьком помещении стояло несколько столов, стульев, кресел, пуфиков и других предметов мебели, предназначенных для сидения, которым Дженсен не мог подобрать названия. Все они были заставлены и просто завалены самыми разными вещами – распечатками фотографий и каких-то текстовых сообщений, разнообразными грамотами и сертификатами, предметами одежды, посуды, пустой упаковочной бумагой, офисными принадлежностями, почтовыми конвертами, он заметил парочку мягких игрушек и несколько бумажных книг. Все, что угодно, можно было найти в этом организованном хаосе, кроме самого хозяина. Впрочем, нет. Через несколько секунд из-под одного из столиков, чертыхаясь и отплевываясь от пыли, выполз детектив Джаред Падалеки собственной персоной. Он оказался выше, чем его запомнил Дженсен, но энтузиазма у него с первой их встречи не убавилось. Он посмотрел на визитера неузнающим взглядом, но тут же на его лице возникла восторженная улыбка.

\- Дженсен Эклз!? - воскликнул Падалеки и бросился к нему с распростертыми объятиями.

Дженсен нервно сглотнул. Стоять на пути у потерявшего управление поезда не рекомендовалось во все времена. Поэтому когда «поезд» подлетел к нему, он оперативно сунул тому в объятия искусственное дерево из системы Медузы. Джаред, по инерции обняв своего же питомца, потом вынужден был выковыривать железные колючки из ладоней, но энтузиазма не потерял.

– Я так и знал, что ты найдешь, догадаешься и приедешь! – лучась от счастья, сказал Падалеки. – Мы с тобой все их загадки на раз-два разгадаем.

Дженсен напомнил себе, что они с Падалеки не лучшие друзья, а видятся всего лишь второй раз в жизни – чтение интервью и разглядывание фоток в Сети, понятное дело, не в счет. Но напомнить об этом хозяину офиса он не решился.

Джаред был похож на ребенка, которому родители подарили на праздник щенка. Хотя нет, наоборот: он был похож на большого щенка, которому преподнесли собственного человека. Ну разве что хвостом не виляет. Кто бы стал лишать его радости?

– Ты прямо вовремя, - радостно сообщил Падалеки. – У меня тут сейчас проверка будет. Хотя и так все ясно! Такая пара! Это самая идеальная пара в мире! Они просто созданы друг для друга! Обожаю эти моменты! Когда в первый раз!

Как потом узнал Дженсен, в точности то же самое Падалеки говорил обо всех предназначенных друг другу людях, которых ему удавалось соединить. А пока Эклз смотрел на пришедшую в офис Падалеки будущую пару: бледного, жмущегося от стеснения и страха тощенького паренька и поглядывающую на него с легким презрением модную даму, у которой на ремне из шкуры бумсланга висел брелок от «Бугатти» самой последней модели. Авторы любовных романчиков наверняка видели подобную пару в кошмарных снах.

Но, несмотря на явную несочетаемость сочетаемого, Эклз подозревал, что Падалеки сейчас окажется правым на все сто. Не зря презрение дамы отдавало картинностью, а парнишка боялся-боялся, но крохотными шажками пододвигался ближе к избраннице. Похоже, сейчас он в очередной раз станет свидетелем грома и молний. Дженсен вспомнил о печальной судьбе своего мобивизора и решил отойти от парочки подальше. Но при этом ему, конечно, хотелось держать в поле зрения и новоявленных суженых, и Джареда Падалеки, который сам уже сиял ярче тысячи солнц. Поэтому он просто попятился назад…

Дальше все воспринималось им несколько замедленно: он ощутимо наталкивается на что-то бедром, плавно так поворачивается и с недоумением наблюдает, как кренится набок статуэтка, стоявшая на журнальном столике, один из многочисленных падалечьих призов. На вид фигурка была хрупкая, и у Эклза за миллисекунду пронеслась в голове мысль, что владелец, наверное, расстроится, если эта фигня сейчас разобьется. Поэтому он на автомате – привет команде по американскому футболу – бросился ловить штуковину. В изящном броске он приземлился на пол, держа статуэтку над головой. В этот момент парочка бросилась друг другу в объятия, и в офисе стало светло так, будто включили десяток мощных прожекторов. Дженсена слегка тряхнуло, словно его пронзило электричеством. Тут же на него приземлился Падалеки в броске за тем же самым призом, и по инерции схватил руку Дженсена. Ему, видимо, тоже досталось сияния от этой Истинной пары, поэтому обоих детективов настолько сильно коротнуло, что и так растрепанные волосы Падалеки встали дыбом, а у Эклза искры перестали сыпаться из глаз только через минуту.

Он вывернул руку из лап Падалеки и первым делом схватился за мобивизор. Гаджет не подавал признаков жизни, хотя нет, изнутри доносилось слабое попискивание.

\- Опять... - обреченно сказал Эклз.

Но, встретив взгляд Джареда Падалеки – одновременно сочувствующий, смеющийся и, кажется, даже умиляющийся, он подумал, что ничего не «опять», что все теперь совершенно по-новому.


	3. Глава 3

Дженсен сидел на переднем сидении автомобиля и машинально вжимал голову в плечи на каждом повороте, изредка бросая косые неодобрительные взгляды на Джареда. Тот вел машину сам. Сам! Наплевав на автопилот, система оповещения которого вежливо мигала предупреждающим огоньком, но при этом молчала. Видимо, Джаред вырубил звук. Дженсен уже, скотч знает сколько лет, не перемещался на транспорте, которым управляли люди, а не компьютерная программа, поэтому был просто уверен, что они обязательно куда-то врежутся. В этот столб или в следующий, или вон в тот…

– Да расслабься ты, – хохотнул Джаред. – Это отличная машина, а я, если хочешь знать, давно вожу.

– Я тоже давно вожу. Сажусь за руль и включаю автоматическое управление. Жить, знаешь ли, хочется, – Дженсен резко вдохнул, когда мимо них промчался грузолет с молочными цистернами.

– Это не то. Ты не водишь, за тебя все делают приборы, – категорично заявил Джаред. – Тебе стоит попробовать по-настоящему. Вот так, – с этими словами Падалеки с самодовольной улыбочкой отпустил руль и помахал Дженсену обеими руками.

– Руль. Руль держи! – завопил Дженсен, выпучив глаза.

– Расслабься, я серьезно, – снова повторил Джаред, возвращая руки на место. – Уже почти приехали.

Дженсен все-таки выдал пару непечатных фраз в ответ и до конца поездки просидел неподвижно, вжавшись лопатками в спинку кресла, обхватив обеими руками ремень безопасности и не сводя глаз с ладоней Джареда на руле.

Спрашивается, вот на кой хрен надо было соглашаться на предложение Падалеки «обсудить все детали там, где никто не будет мешать»? Можно подумать, в офисе Джареда им бы помешали. По крайней мере, в офисе можно было бы думать только о деле, а не размышлять, что лучше, инфаркт или перелом конечностей.

– Приехали, – Джаред заглушил мотор, выбрался из машины и сладко потянулся. – Давно я тут не был.

Дженсен мигом открыл дверцу, с облегчением опустил ноги на твердую землю и поднялся, с опаской поглядывая на машину, которая, по его мнению, только что чуть их не прикончила. Возле офиса Джареда он не успел ее рассмотреть как следует, а сейчас, вблизи, она выглядела еще более странно. Стиль – глубокий ретро, да и черный цвет давно уже вышел из моды.

– Почему ты ее не перекрасишь? – спросил Дженсен, он провел пальцами по блестящей металлической окантовке вокруг ветрового стекла. – В синий, например, или темно-зеленый.

– А зачем? Она всегда была черной, мне нравится, – пожал плечами Джаред.

– Синий бы лучше смотрелся. Давай попробуем? – предложил Эклз. – Где у тебя переключение цветов?

Он снова нырнул в машину, встав коленом на сидение, и начал разглядывать панель в поисках заветной кнопки, но тут в дюйме от него возникло лицо Падалеки с широченной улыбкой.

– Здесь нет смены цветов. Она просто черная, ага? Никаких тебе «64 в одном». Черная старушка «Импала», все как раньше было. Я поменял ей движок и повесил кучу всяких модных штук типа автопилота, но больше ничего не менял.

– А, – выдавил из себя Дженсен. – Ясно, – лицо Джареда было слишком близко. Пожалуй, умение этого парня так бесцеремонно вламываться на чужую территорию должно было раздражать, но Дженсен чувствовал только слабость в ногах. – Лучше бы ты ремни безопасности сменил, а то это старье только для вида тут болтается, – добавил Эклз, когда физиономия Джареда исчезла из поля зрения.

– Не обижай мою детку, если хочешь уехать отсюда, а то у нее строптивый нрав, может и не завестись.

Дженсен снова выбрался из машины и только теперь как следует огляделся по сторонам. Джаред привез их в лес. В настоящий, судя по всему, а не в искусственную имитацию. Вокруг высились могучие деревья, крона которых прикрывала солнце, а прямо перед ними стоял небольшой одноэтажный дом.

– Ну, идешь? – Джаред сделал приглашающий жест рукой.

Дженсен молча пошел за ним, разглядывая постройку. Она не выглядела ветхой, но с наружной стороны стены были отделаны под старину, длинными элементами, похожими на бревна. Решив блеснуть эрудицией, благо его позапозапозапрошлый бойфренд был циклохимиком и проел ему плешь рассказами о возможностях применения переработанного сырья, Дженсен подошел к стене и похлопал ладонью по «бревну».

«Шикарная детализация! Восстановленная нитроцеллюлоза в основе? Хотя нет, тут явно добавлен этилированный поливинилхлорид для воссоздания цвета и текстуры».

Дженсен даже успел проговорить эту фразу про себя, чтобы уж наверняка поразить Джареда, но слова так и застряли у него в горле, когда после похлопывания по бревну в его руке остался кусок коры.

– Оно настоящее? – нахмурился Дженсен. – Дом деревянный?

– Ну да, – Джаред пожал плечами, будто не видел в этом ничего странного. – Просто старый дом. Достался мне от деда.

– Скорее, твоему деду он достался от деда, а тому – от его деда, – Дженсен прищурился, чтобы солнце не слепило глаза, и задрал голову, разглядывая крышу. Та была покрыта пластами какого-то серого материала, идущего волнами.

– Или так, – Джаред отпер дверь обычным ключом, никаких электронных карт, и снова сделал приглашающий жест рукой. – Заходи уже, у нас работы много, потом проведу тебе экскурсию, если захочешь.

Дженсен поднялся по скрипящим ступенькам и с опаской заглянул внутрь, прежде чем переступить порог.  
– Какие еще сюрпризы тут есть? – спросил он.

– Да мелочи. Два скелета в шкафу и расчлененная проститутка на кухне, – весело отмахнулся Джаред. – Пиво будешь?

– Буду, – Дженсен смотрел по сторонам с приоткрытым ртом. В этом доме все было аутентичным. Большая часть вещей определенно была родом из прошлого века, а современные гаджеты типа межгалактической спутниковой антенны ловко маскировались старинной картиной, лампой или даже рамками с древними неподвижными фотографиями. Решив рассмотреть именно их, Дженсен подошел к небольшому столику и махнул рукой настенной лампе. Но та не среагировала. Дженсен щелкнул перед ней пальцами, потом хлопнул в ладоши, затем тихо скомандовал: – Включись! Свет!

– Кнопочка там есть, – смеясь, сказал Джаред, выплывая у Дженсена из-за спины с двумя бутылками пива. – Тыкаешь – и появляется волшебный огонек.

Дженсен нажал пальцем на выключатель, и лампа загорелась ярким желтым светом.

– О, – произнес он.

– Ага. Магия, – хохотнул Джаред снова. – Можем остаться здесь, если хочешь, – он кивнул на старую софу, стоящую по центру комнаты.

Дженсен подошел к ней и с опаской потрогал странную обивку.

– Это диван, на нем сидят, – продолжал издеваться Джаред, с трудом сдерживая смех. – Тебе показать, как это делается?

– Боюсь, как бы это старье не рухнуло от одного прикосновения, – парировал Дженсен.

– Поверь, на нем еще мои внуки будут прыгать, – уверенно сказал Джаред, обогнул Дженсена и пошел к неприметной двери, которая, как выяснилось, вела на задний двор. – Ну ладно, идем, покажу тебе кое-что еще более классное.

Дженсен вышел за ним следом, они снова оказались в лесу.

– Как это место вообще уцелело? – спросил он, разглядывая старые деревья. – Большинство природных лесов давно вырубили.

– Если бы сто лет назад Китай всем семимиллиардным составом не выселили в галактику Штампень, и этот бы вырубили. А так – проблема с перенаселением Старой Земли решена, и природные леса больше не трогают, – ответил Джаред. – Но я не ради леса тебя сюда привез. Смотри, – он показал рукой вперед, и уже через пару шагов тропинка вывела их к озеру.

Дженсен замер на мгновение и приоткрыл рот от изумления. Настоящее лесное озеро. Это было так неожиданно и чарующе одновременно, что он не сразу заметил, что Джаред успел уйти далеко вперед вдоль берега и теперь стоял возле старенькой скамейки и ждал его.

Дженсен нагнал напарника, молча сел и взял в руку предложенную бутылку пива, неотрывно глядя на серо-голубую воду.

– Хорошо здесь, правда? – сказал Джаред, присаживаясь рядом, вытягивая длинные ноги и сгребая пятками старую листву. Настоящую, прошлогоднюю, медленно истлевающую.

– Да, – Дженсен смотрел на озеро. По его поверхности то в одном месте, то в другом шла рябь. Наверняка в нем жила какая-то рыба, может быть даже лягушки. И не нафантазированные с семью лапами и оранжевой кожей, а самые обычные, серые и покрытые противной слизью. Самые лучшие в мире лягушки.

Выходило, у Джареда тоже было что-то типа Своего Парка, с озером и скамейкой. Со старыми листьями на дорожках. Какое странное совпадение.

– Было бы идеально, если б еще собаку завести, большую такую, лохматую. В городе запрещено, но она бы жила тут, а я бы приезжал к ней каждый день, – Джаред отпил глоток пива из бутылки и мечтательно вздохнул. – Эх, жаль, лицензия на животных сейчас стоит почти как подержанный звездолет. А у тебя когда-то были животные, Дженсен?

Эклз повернул голову и посмотрел на напарника. Любому другому он бы с гордостью ответил: «Да, у меня есть кошка». И это была правда. Дженсен купил ее лет шесть назад, когда только появилась новая модель «ХаусКэт-3000+», и было очень модно иметь такую. Дженсен раскошелился на самое крутое программное обеспечение и даже во время первого включения внес в настройки 100% детализации реальности. Но Марси, как он назвал электронного питомца, тут же принялась драть дорогие кресла, прыгать по занавескам и переворачивать все у него на столе, так что Дженсену ничего не оставалось, кроме как уменьшить детализацию реальности до 50%. В таком режиме Марси нравилась ему куда больше. Она много спала, вежливо просила с ней поиграть и ненавязчиво раз в четыре дня напоминала, что в миску пора бы положить немного свежих микроаккумуляторов в форме сухого корма. Марси обновляла свои программы автоматически, реагировала на звуковые команды и отлично выполняла все функции, которые были заявлены производителем. В режиме будильника Марси прыгала на кровать точно в оговоренное время и начинала тихо мурлыкать и тереться мордочкой о щеку Дженсена. В режиме охраны оповещала компьютер о наличии в доме посторонних и даже могла самостоятельно вызвать полицию, если хозяину угрожала опасность, или броситься на злоумышленника, выпустив титановые когти. Марси была чудесной кошкой, но как-то раз, после очередного автоматического обновления, Марси начала «глючить». Дженсен терпел долго, убирал электронные кучи по всему дому, затыкал уши по ночам, когда Марси врубала сканер, находила через wi-fi другого «ХаусКэт-3000+», идентифицированного хозяевами как самец, и начинала требовать обмена файлами с последующим генерированием «Мини-ХаусКэт-3000+». Но когда Марси начала линять тряпичной обмоткой поверхностных кабелей по всему дому, терпение Дженсена иссякло. Он отправил кошку в глубокую гибернацию и сложил в шкаф, пообещав себе, что обязательно отнесет ее на перепрошивку, как только будет время. Наверняка, Марси просто скачала вирус вместе с обновлениями, и обычная чистка памяти у ветпрограммиста решила бы все проблемы, но у Дженсена все не доходили до этого руки.

Так что да, у него была кошка, но Джаред явно спрашивал о другом.

– Нет, не было у меня животных. У одного моего друга в детстве был попугай, тогда лицензии еще не требовались. Мы всем классом ходили на него посмотреть.

– Жаль, – искренне произнес Джаред, поерзал на скамейке, усаживаясь ровнее, и уверенно добавил: – Ну что, начинаем?

– А? – переспросил Дженсен, он все еще был в своих мыслях и мучился от некстати проснувшейся совести. Ведь обещал же он сам себе починить Марси. Обещал – и не сделал. – Ты о чем?

– Норд, – с усмешкой напомнил Джаред. – Наш ненаглядный мистер Норд. Мы вообще-то сюда на мозговой штурм приехали, ты еще помнишь?

– Может тебе он и ненаглядный, а лично я на него уже насмотрелся, – с легкой обидой в голосе ответил Дженсен. Джаред мог бы и просто напомнить, а не подкалывать его в очередной раз.

– Ну, в любом случае, нам еще придется разглядывать его прелестную физиономию, если уж мы решились взяться за это дело, верно? – Джаред сделал еще один большой глоток и отставил бутылку пива на землю. – Итак, что мы имеем?

– Ничего хорошего, – вздохнул Дженсен, он скопировал жест Джареда, и его бутылка тоже оказалась у ножки скамейки, только с другой стороны. – Четыре пейзажа, которые никак между собой не связаны. По всей вероятности, они даже сделаны не в один день. Я мог бы предположить, что…

– Погоди, – прервал его Джаред. – Прежде всего, нам нужно ответить на главный вопрос.

– И на какой? – нахмурился сбитый с мысли Эклз.

– Верим ли мы мистеру Норду? Может, все это чушь собачья, а мы будем тратить свои силы на расследование.

Дженсен нахмурился еще сильнее. Он отвернулся от Джареда и снова посмотрел на озерную гладь. Не то чтобы этот вопрос не мучил его самого, но он уверен, что раз Джаред согласился вести расследование в паре, у него-то никаких сомнений по поводу честности Норда нет.

– А зачем ему врать? – спросил Дженсен. – Не вижу смысла.

– Да мало ли. Хочет привлечь к себе внимание. Скучно стало, решил развлечься подобным образом. Или клонировал там себе кого-то в лаборатории и решил объявить клонов своими Избранными. Кто его, психа, поймет.

Дженсен долго молчал. Слова Джареда звучали странно, если бы только сама история мистера Норда не казалась куда страннее. Обозвать Норда психом или вруном было проще всего. Именно по такому пути пошли многие их коллеги. Но вряд ли Джаред вообще согласился начинать расследование, если бы считал, что дела на самом деле нет.

– Внимание ему не нужно, – начал Дженсен. – Он бы купался в славе, если бы хотел этого. Но он сидит в своей лаборатории и месяцами не показывается на людях. Развлечься? Тоже не думаю. Он даже не видит процесса расследования, какой тут азарт? Поставить на победителя и смотреть, раскроет ли он дело? – Эклз повернулся к Джареду и с удивлением понял, что тот не сводит с него глаз. – Что там у тебя еще было? Клонирование? – продолжил он. – Так оправдывать клонирование людей давно уже не нужно. Да, на Старой Земле оно вне закона, но летишь на любую планету Сегмента Тау-8 – и хоть армию клонов себе создавай. Да, Земных идентификаторов они не получат, ну так и не надо. Можно привозить их сюда по визе галактического туриста на год, а потом продлевать ее. Вот, – закончил Дженсен. – Какие там у тебя еще аргументы были?

– Больше никаких, – Джаред покачал головой. – Значит, ты ему веришь?

– Скорее, я предлагаю принять в качестве рабочей гипотезы, что он говорит правду, – уклончиво ответил Дженсен. Его обдало внезапным порывом ветра, и он машинально запахнул плотнее джинсовую куртку.

– Замерз? – тут же спросил Джаред, понижая голос и касаясь его плеча. – Можем пойти в дом.

– Нет, все нормально, – от прикосновения Джареда Дженсена будто тряхнуло током, и по телу стало разливаться предательское тепло. – Давай о деле, нечего отвлекаться.

– Как скажешь, – Джаред наклонился к бутылке, отхлебнул, не разгибаясь, и выпрямился. – Итак, что нам известно? Есть мистер Норд, одна штука. И есть четыре сновидения, которые он видит с завидной регулярностью. Четыре разных пейзажа. Варианты?

– Близнецы, – сказал Дженсен, озвучивая вслух самую очевидную версию. – Были случаи, ты же знаешь. Однояйцевые близнецы, одна душа, которая… расчетверилась, – он почесал переносицу, подбирая слова. – Возможно, это было искусственное оплодотворение, эмбрионы пересадили разным суррогатным матерям, и каждая из них родила своего ребенка в разное время и в разных местах.

– Ага. Одна на помойке, вторая в музее, – хмыкнул Джаред без капли сарказма. Он не пытался поддеть Дженсена, а только продолжал его мысль. – Хорошо, допустим. Еще версии?

– Раздвоение личности, – выдал Дженсен еще один заготовленный вариант. – Такие случаи тоже были. Взять хоть Билли Миллигана, мир его праху. У него было штук двадцать личностей, все возникали в разное время.

– Из-за стрессовых ситуаций, – снова продолжил его мысль Джаред. – Что могло напугать человека в музее или в пустой комнате?

– У меня все, – Дженсен развел руками, а потом сложил их на груди. – Готов слушать тебя.

Джаред провел пальцами по волосам, зачесывая их назад. Теперь он тоже смотрел на воду, искрящуюся в лучах заходящего солнца, будто черпая в ней вдохновение.

– Да нечего тебе слушать. Близнецы или множественная личность – я тоже не придумал ничего лучше. Но… – замялся он.

– Но? – подбодрил Дженсен.

Джаред поджал губы на секунду, но потом все же заговорил.

– Что мы вообще знаем об Избранных? Ученые изучают Истинные Пары много лет, но у нас есть только гипотезы. Возможно, ошибка именно в этом? В азах того, что нам якобы известно?

Только спустя какое-то время, глядя на то, как Джаред все сильнее хмурится, Дженсен понял, что неосознанно качает головой.

– Возможно, мы не знаем всех механизмов, не знаем причин, по которым души соединятся в Пары, но это не значит, что у нас есть только недоказанные теории. Каждое воссоединение Истинной Пары – это и есть доказательство. Они видят друг друга во сне – они воссоединяются.

Джаред внезапно вскочил, дважды обошел вокруг скамейки, пиная листья и глядя только на них, а затем плюхнулся обратно, только теперь он сидел куда ближе к Дженсену.

– Допустим, – с нажимом сказал Падалеки. – Но как быть с теорией, что сны одного из Пары повторяют картинку, которую видит его Избранный в момент рождения? Что если именно она недостаточно точна?

– Да не теория это! – воскликнул Дженсен. Умом он понимал, что Джаред прав. Если уж они ввязались во все это, то начинать стоит с азов. Но согласиться с тем, что все, чему его учили столько лет, может оказаться просто ошибочной теорией, был не готов. – Человек рождается, в его памяти запечатлевается первое, что он видит. Это ментальный снимок. Слепок окружающего мира в ту секунду, когда душа обретает тело. Люди не могут рождаться несколько раз.

– Люди – нет, – тихо произнес Джаред. – А если предположить, что это какая-то другая форма жизни? Скажем, что-то человекоподобное, но имеющее несколько стадий взросления. Вылупляется из яйца – первая картинка. Переходит в стадию личинки – вторая картинка.

Дженсена передернуло от этой мысли, даже волоски на руках стали дыбом.

– Не было ни единого случая соединения Пары, в которой один из партнеров был бы не человеком, – сказал он.

– Не было ни единого случая четырех пейзажей сразу, – парировал Джаред. – К тому же, сколько Истинных так и не находят друг друга? Может, дело в том, что один из партнеров просто не человек?

Не человек. Что-то другое. Например, некое существо, живущее на планете с красным небом и черным солнцем. Может, слова Джареда касались Дженсена напрямую? Эклз резко потряс головой, прогоняя прочь жуткие картинки, и заставил себя мыслить трезво.

– Нет, – уверенно сказал он. – Твоя теория тоже не подходит. Если даже пара Норда – какое-то непонятное существо, то значит в нем одновременно четыре души. Ведь если бы одна душа сменяла другую при перерождении, Норд бы переставал видеть один пейзаж и начинал видеть другой.

– Ты прав, – подумав, согласился Джаред. Он устало потер лицо большими ладонями и сделал несколько движений, разминая спину. – Что-то мы углубились в фантастику.

– Скорее, в ужасы, – невесело хмыкнул Дженсен. Идея Джареда о «другой» форме жизни не шла у него из головы. – Хотя, все наши версии так или иначе печальны для Норда. Либо ему достались близнецы, четыре сразу, либо псих с множеством личностей, либо вообще какая-то неведомая зверушка, живущая на болоте и в музее.

– Жаль его, – искренне произнес Джаред. – Наверное, лучше вообще не иметь Пару, чем вот так.

Дженсен открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, который рвался на язык, но вовремя одумался. Они слишком мало друг друга знали, чтобы он мог рассчитывать на откровенность. Да и вообще, вопрос «Что тебе снится?» считался признаком дурного тона. Если бы Джаред хотел продолжить мысль, он бы так и сделал.

– Кстати, пейзаж – это не то, что видит человек, рождаясь. Это то, что «видит» душа. Слепые с рождения люди тоже снятся своим Избранным, хотя не видели момента своего рождения, – сказал Джаред после длительного молчания.

– Ну, и что это меняет для Норда? – не понял его Дженсен.

– Для Норда – абсолютно ничего. Просто вспомнилось.

Дженсену стоило бы возмутиться, что вообще-то это устоявшееся выражение, «человек видит», и он прекрасно знает, что зрение тут ни при чем. Но мозговой штурм так вымотал его, что сил на возмущение не осталось.

– Поехали уже назад, а? – предложил он. – Скоро совсем стемнеет, а нам на твоей колымаге еще из леса выбираться. Не думаю, что сегодня получится выдавить из себя еще что-нибудь более-менее конструктивное. А вот завтра можем встретиться в моем офисе и вместе посмотреть воспоминания Норда. Есть там пара моментов, которые стоит обсудить.

– Мы можем остаться здесь. Проведем ночь в доме, – предложил Джаред спокойно, глядя Дженсену в глаза. – А завтра прямо отсюда поедем в офис. Может, за ночь что-то произойдет, и утром мы сможем взглянуть на ситуацию по-другому, – Джаред задорно подмигнул ему и вскочил на ноги.

– Что-то произойдет? – неуверенно повторил Дженсен.

– Ага. В мозгах что-то щелк – и готово. У меня так часто бывает. А у тебя? – Джаред протянул ему руку и помог подняться.  
– И у меня, – еще неувереннее произнес Дженсен.

Нет, он был совсем не против провести с Джаредом ночь. Некоторые части его тела буквально твердели в знак согласия. Вот только хорошая ли это идея, переносить сотрудничество в плоскость кровати? Дженсен никогда не заводил отношений с коллегами, но был априори уверен, что ни к чему хорошему это привести не может. Особенно в ситуации, когда два не знакомых прежде детектива решили поработать вместе над сверхсложным делом.

– Ну так что, остаемся? – повторил предложение Джаред. – Соглашайся, у меня как раз завалялись капсулы с термовосстанавливаемым гусем с прошлого рождества. Попируем, – не дожидаясь от застывшего Дженсена подтверждения, Джаред развернул его и подтолкнул в сторону дома.

– В этой дыре есть нановолновка для приготовления капсулированной пищи? – язвительно спросил Дженсен, пытаясь скрыть смущение.

– Не-а. Сейчас добудем огонь трением и разведем костер посреди кухни. Ты знал, что капсулы отлично готовятся на сковороде? – Джаред улыбался во весь рот. – Да шучу я, – сжалился он, когда у Дженсена начали от изумления вылезать из орбит глаза. – Конечно, тут есть нановолновка.

Больше Дженсен ни о чем не спрашивал и даже через слово воспринимал то, что говорил ему Джаред, хвастаясь оснащением дома. Пока он позволял Джареду вести себя, его мозг хаотично перескакивал с одной мысли на другую. И все-таки, стоит ли сближаться с Джаредом? Не слишком ли быстро? Кстати, с чего это Джаред был так уверен, что Дженсен согласится? Может, Дженсен выглядел доступным? Или это Джаред не считал чем-то значимым секс сразу после знакомства? Может, Джаред со всеми парнями «общался» таким образом… От последней мысли у Дженсена тут же зачесались кулаки, но ее сразу сменила другая: этим прекрасным утром он был в хорошем настроении, поэтому выбор пал на трусы с супергероями.

Интересно, как Джаред относился к супергероям?..

Но узнать об этом Дженсену было не суждено. После обильного ужина, во время которого Дженсен нервничал как подросток на первом свидании, Джаред подвел его к дивану, похлопал по плечу и… пожелал спокойной ночи. И бедняга Дженсен так и остался в недоумении стоять, прижимая к себе выданный комплект постельного белья, которое оказалось все-таки из нормальной синтетической ткани, слава великому американскому президенту Джастину Биберу, хотя Дженсен уже был готов к чему-то типа древнего хлопка или льна.

Уснуть Дженсен смог только под утро. Старый диван скрипел при любой попытке пошевелиться, упорный стояк все никак не мог смириться с тем, что ему сегодня ничего не перепадет, а сам Дженсен отчаянно пытался справиться с разочарованием. Пилившая его всего час назад мысль о том, стоит ли сближаться с Джаредом, сменилась другой: «А почему это Джаред даже не попытался со мной сблизиться?», и она оказалась куда назойливее первой.

Когда за окном уже начало светать, Дженсен все-таки провалился в неглубокий тревожный сон. Ему снились огромные коконы, похожие на яйца, из которых вылуплялись существа вроде осьминогов и впивались в лица людей, а потом перерождались в жутких монстров. Мистер Норд тоже там был. Он ходил между монстрами и гладил каждого по очереди, приговаривая: «Ты моя Пара. И ты моя Пара. И ты Пара». А потом во сне появился Джаред в трусах с супергероями и предложил Дженсену поджечь дом, чтобы подогреть вчерашнюю пиццу.


	4. Глава 4

Тростниковые заросли на болоте. Старый дом. Стены с портретами. Свалка. Тростниковые заросли, дом, портреты…

\- Вырубай, - не выдержал Джаред. – Сколько можно. Я скоро свихнусь и сам начну видеть это во сне.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Эклз и скомандовал экрану отключиться. Жалюзи, закрывавшие окна от света для полного погружения в картинку, без лишнего напоминания хозяина дома поползли вверх.

\- Озарения не случилось, - констатировал Джаред, щурясь от ворвавшегося в комнату света. – По крайней мере, у меня.

\- Надо работать, мозгами шевелить, - Дженсен поднялся и подошел к белоснежной доске для записей. Она выполняла сразу две функции: помогала ему думать, когда дело заходило в тупик, и производила неизгладимое впечатление на посетителей.

Детектив Эклз, браво черкающий маркером по доске, неизменно вызывал восторженные «О-о-о-о» или «Ва-а-ау». Детектив, умеющий писать, был теперь почти такой же редкостью как настоящий лес или дом из дерева. Вот и сейчас Дженсен привычным взмахом кисти нарисовал единичку и поставил рядом с ней скобочку, готовясь услышать восхищение: - Итак, болото…

\- Ты еще башню из печенья начни строить для визуализации, - прервал его пафосные манипуляции Джаред. – К чему тебе доска, не можешь четыре пункта запомнить?

Ну да, нашел Дженсен, кого восхищать своими умениями писать. Джареда, который весь был настолько «ретро», что его впору было сдавать в исторический музей. Отличный был бы экспонат, если разместить его между скелетом динозавра и знаменитым космолетом Элвиса Пресли, на котором тот вернулся на Старую Землю в 2026.

\- Люблю наглядность, - попытался сохранить невозмутимость Дженсен. – Помогает все разложить по полочкам.

Джаред не ответил. Он вообще вел себя странно, хмурился и ерзал на месте, путая кресло, которое каждый раз пыталось подобрать наиболее удобную форму подушки, анализируя частоту пульса и делая вывод, что сидящий в нем человек не испытывает нужного комфорта.

\- Что-то не так? – спросил Эклз. – Тебе здесь не нравится?

Падалеки замялся, нахмурился еще сильнее, но в итоге все-таки смущенно признался:  
\- Не могу думать в таких условиях. У тебя тут как в операционной.

Дженсен с удивлением огляделся по сторонам и вопросительно уставился на Падалеки:  
\- Чего?

\- Порядок тут, - пояснил Джаред, снова ерзая в кресле, которое пискнуло, оповещая о подключении к серверу для загрузки дополнительных конфигураций, раз уж пользователю не подходили стандартные. – Как можно работать в стерильной комнате с голым столом?

Дженсен вспомнил офис Джареда: кучи бумаг, среди которых стоят чашки, блюдца с крошками, валяются бумажные карты вперемешку с какими-то древними измерительными приборами и современными гаджетами… И на весь этот ужас – ни одного робопылесоса.

\- Ну извини, я не привык жить посреди свалки, - Дженсен обиженно засопел и нажал на доске кнопку самоочищения. Ровненькая единичка и скобочка исчезли. Эклз задумчиво смотрел на белоснежную пластиковую поверхность. – Посреди свалки… - повторил он. – Джаред, а ведь это очень похоже на Старую Землю, только это не Старая Земля.

\- Нельзя сказать наверняка, - покачал головой Падалеки. – Пейзажи почти идентичны, плюс все-таки стоит делать скидку на неточности восприятия Норда или особенности памяти. Понятия не имею, как именно он сумел записать свои сны, но допускаю, что в этом процессе тоже не все совпадает с реальностью на сто процентов.

\- Свалка! – настойчиво повторил Дженсен, будто это все объясняло. – Свалка же!

\- И? – Джаред приподнял бровь.

\- Думаю, это и есть ключ к разгадке, - Эклз принялся ходить по кабинету, вертя маркер в пальцах. – Комната с вещами. Они похожи на Земные, но только отчасти. Они… они другие, Джаред! Представь, как выглядела бы свалка на Старой Земле. Да взять хоть твой офис.

\- Мой офис – не свалка, - Джаред поднялся с кресла и подошел к окну, независимо скрестив руки на груди. – Я так думаю. Мне нужна особая обстановка, чтобы думать. Тебе комфортно в стерильной комнате, а я люблю стопки бумаг.

\- Извини, - искренне произнес Дженсен. Его внимание привлекло кресло, внезапно начавшее мигать красным. Над подлокотником возникло голографическое изображение с текстом: «Осторожно! Обнаружена ошибка. По неизвестным причинам не удалось удовлетворить клиента. Предлагается автоматическая самоликвидация предмета мебели с последующей компенсацией владельцу 100% расходов». Эклз коснулся пальцем красного квадрата «Отмена» и подошел к Падалеки. – Ну правда, прости, я не буду больше так его называть. Просто хотел объяснить, что именно пришло мне в голову.

\- Так объясняй, - буркнул Джаред, он все еще не смотрел на напарника, но уже явно не так сильно сердился.

\- Вот представь, что все вещи из твоего офиса засунут в какое-то маленькое помещение, - мягко начал Дженсен. Он стоял рядом с Джаредом и отчаянно боролся с желанием коснуться его рукой или, что еще хуже, обнять его лицо ладонями и заставить на себя посмотреть. – Примерно такое, как у Норда в памяти. Много-много-много вещей, лежат все кучей. Представил?

\- Допустим, - Падалеки покосился на него с некоторым интересом.

\- Так. А теперь сравни вещи с картинки Норда и с нашей импровизированной свалки, - закончил Эклз.

Джаред раздумывал не меньше минуты.

\- Гаджетов нет, - наконец-то понял он. – Все вещи Земные, но как будто из другого времени. Ничего электрического.

\- Именно, - просиял Эклз. – Век семнадцатый, да?

\- Возможно, восемнадцатый, но явно не двадцать второй, - Джаред побарабанил пальцами по губам. – И что думаешь? Какая-то колония?

Дженсен пожал плечами:  
\- А какая колония? Колонизация космоса началась в двадцать первом веке, все колонисты имели на борту достаточное количество техники и ресурсы для продолжения развития.

\- Да, но не все развивались. Были колонии, которые пошли по своему пути, отказались от прогресса и за пару десятков лет откатились в развитии на несколько веков назад.

\- И все эти колонии проходят на втором курсе по предмету «Утопические миры», - Дженсен состроил язвительную гримасу. – Там либо психи во власти, либо особенности мира таковы, что сильно не разгонишься в плане прогресса. Как на Нирабле, где нет огня, потому что атмосфера на поверхности насыщена горючими газами, и от малейшей искры вспыхнет вся планета. Или на Пиу-8, где постоянно гроза и лупят молнии.

\- Жители Пиу-8 уже давно разобрались с молниями, там пару лет назад установили улавливатели, которые притягивают разряды и трансформируют получаемую энергию, так что сейчас строительные корпорации вовсю обустраивают поверхность. Говорят, Пиу со временем собираются включить в экскурсионную программу для галактических путешественников, - парировал Падалеки.

\- Не знал, - сухо ответил Дженсен.

\- Да? А нам на лекциях рассказывали, - тут же ответил Джаред. – Хотя, да, ты же старше. В твое время Пиу-8 была чистой утопией.

Эклз молча проглотил намек на свой возраст. Да, он был старше, но это значило только то, что у него было куда больше опыта, да и своей интуиции Дженсен полностью доверял.

\- Возможно, есть и другие колонии. Полностью отделившиеся от Старой Земли и утратившие с ней связь.

\- Колонии с флорой, ландшафтом, температурным режимом и гравитацией, аналогичной нашей планете? – резонно уточнил Джаред.

\- Да, - твердо сказал Дженсен, он не собирался отказываться от своей идеи.

\- И ты знаешь такие? – Джаред вернулся к креслу и с размаха плюхнулся в него. Кресло издало жалобное попискивание и завибрировало, снова пытаясь подстроить форму сидения.

\- Нет. Но я уверен, что это не Старая Земля. Да у нас и болот-то осталось штук пять. Я их все по названиям перечислить могу.

Джаред зачем-то пристально вглядывался в белоснежную доску и тер гладковыбритый подбородок пятерней.

\- Иди туда, не знаю куда, - сказал он. – Земля – не Земля. Колония – не колония. Бред какой-то.

Дженсен присел на краешек стола. У него разболелась голова от напряженных размышлений, в висках неприятно пульсировало.

\- Может, мы сами себя накручиваем? – внезапно озарило его. – Придумали себе какой-то вселенский заговор, заранее решили, что дело очень сложное, и уже просто не замечаем очевидных вещей? Выжимаем все из своих мозгов, а здесь только и надо сложить два и два?

\- И что, ты предлагаешь резко потупеть? – не понял его Джаред.

\- Я предлагаю отвлечься и решить какое-то другое дело. Маленькое. Что-то совсем простое, чтобы мы снова начала думать об обычных вещах.

Джаред достал из кармана компактный планнинг и развернул его, полистал виртуальные страницы, слегка сгибая указательный палец, и покачал головой:

\- У меня ничего нет. Два «висяка», но им уже больше полугода, оба видения с планеты Почьтари, я послал туда запросы, но ты же знаешь, у них принято совершать шаманские обряды над входящей и исходящей корреспонденцией и доставлять ее к космопорту и обратно на хромых черепахах, так что я не надеюсь получить ответ раньше следующей зимы.

\- Да, у меня тоже ничего… - Дженсен вспомнил было про миссис Эпштайн, но решил, что о ней не стоит даже упоминать. – Давай выберем первое попавшееся в Сети? – предложил он.

Джаред странно дернул плечом. Кажется, он был не в большом восторге от этой идеи, но спорить не стал.

\- И где мы найдем себе дело?

\- На форуме! – просиял Дженсен.

Он отыскал нужный сайт в мобивизоре, машинально ткнул в ветку с обсуждением дела Норда и вздохнул, увидев число: 224 новых комментария. Может, дело уже решили, пока они тут разбираются в особенностях свалок? Но нет, последний комментарий вполне однозначно давал понять, что дело с мертвой точки не сдвинулось: «Да в жопу, я сваливаю. Ищите призраков этого психа сами, если делать нечего». Дженсен быстро перешел на другую ветку форума, где люди описывали свои истории и искали детективов, которые возьмутся за их дело, он перебросил изображение на настенный экран и повернулся к Джареду:  
\- Ну, что ж, давай выбирать.

Они едва успели пробежаться глазами по первому десятку постов, читая только их названия:  
\- «Зеленые равнины, стада овцебыков и люди в скафандрах» - фигня, это Сигма Тартатум, на той планете колония только образовалась, рожденных там не больше десятка, - отмел Джаред.

\- «Горы будто стеклянные, на небе темные облака, зданий нет» - а вот это интересно. С планетой понятно, но на Квази четыре десятка крупных городов, так почему тут никаких зданий нет? – сказал Дженсен и тут же недовольно цокнул языком, когда название поста изменило цвет. – Гребаный третий Хоббит, заказ уже перехватили. А жаль, интересное могло быть дело.

Внезапно в самом верху возникла новая строка. Кто-то секунду назад добавил свою историю на форум.

\- «Картинка четкая, присутствуют все ключевые элементы. Оплата достойная», - прочитал Джаред вслух. – Берем! Берем! – завопил он.

Дженсен вошел в тему, не особо понимая, чему так радуется напарник. Он лично очень не любил такие вот туманные описания. Но у Джареда горели глаза, поэтому Эклз нажал на кнопку видеовызова.

«Принц Николас», - про себя прочитал Дженсен и мысленно закатил глаза. Вот будет интересно, если они, пытаясь развеяться, напорются на еще одно мозговыносящее дело. Но стоило «Принцу Николасу» появиться на экране, как Дженсен мигом забыл обо всех своих опасениях, у него отвисла челюсть, и он молча уставился на знакомое лицо.

\- Доброго времени суток, - сказал молодой мужчина, на нем была желтая форменная накидка поверх черной водолазки. – Вы детективы?

\- Ага, - сказал Джаред, он тоже был под впечатлением. – Вроде того.

\- Ладно… - будущий клиент немного нахмурился, но вскоре продолжил. – Детали предлагаю обсудить у меня. Корабль на орбите Венеры, вас доставят сюда спецрейсом, челнок уже отправлен, прибудет на Старую Землю через семь минут. Вызвать вам такси до космопорта?

\- У нас машина, - с большим трудом выдавил Дженсен и усилием воли заставил себя перестать пялиться на мужчину. – Уже выезжаем.

\- Прекрасно. Жду. – Клиент отключился.

\- Это же он, да? – спросил Джаред после минутного молчания. – Мне не показалось?

\- Не показалось. Он самый, - Дженсен сидел неподвижно, хотя они вроде как пообещали, что уже выезжают.

\- И что это значит?

Дженсен глупо улыбался, глядя на стену.

\- Это значит, что мы будем искать избранника капитана Джеймса Тиберия Кирка. Это значит, что мы летим на «Энтерпрайз»!

*

Дженсен радовался как ребенок. Он едва не прыгал от счастья. Если бы кто-то посмотрел на них со стороны в тот момент, то решил бы, что это Дженсен младше своего напарника лет на шесть-семь. Полет на легендарный корабль, знакомство с легендарным капитаном. Дженсен так долго и интенсивно тряс руку Кирка в знак приветствия, что Джареду пришлось вмешаться и оттеснить Эклза в сторону.

Пейзаж Джеймса Кирка действительно оказался простым и насыщенным деталями. Характеристика планеты, характеристика дома, примерное местоположение и даже некоторые детали, указывающие на время. Все это Джеймс Кирк сообщил сам, не дожидаясь расспросов, так что детективам оставалось только кивать, делать пометки в планнинге и изредка уточнять детали.

Сумму гонорара тоже обсудили быстро. Кирк предложил очень щедрое вознаграждение за поиски соулмейта, так что напарники не стали спорить. В завершении разговора Дженсен, немного краснея от собственной наглости, попросил разрешения побыть на Энтерпрайзе еще хоть капельку. Джеймс Кирк не просто разрешил. Он согласился лично показать корабль гостям.

Определенно, это был один из лучших дней в жизни Дженсена Эклза.

*

Определенно, это был один из худших дней в жизни Дженсена Эклза.

После возвращения с орбиты Венеры обратно на Старую Землю Джаред запихал позеленевшего Дженсена в припаркованную на воздушной стоянке космолета Импалу и без лишних слов повез его в свой лесной дом. Всю дорогу Дженсен сосредоточенно молчал и только отрицательно махал головой в ответ на частые вопросы Джареда, не нужно ли остановить машину, чтобы Дженсен вернул дары космоса природе. Конечно, можно было бы спихнуть все на Кирка, который, будучи в модусе гостеприимного хозяина, накормил детективов инопланетными деликатесами, но Эклз прекрасно понимал, что в чарующе-зеленом оттенке своей физиономии целиком и полностью повинен сам. Джареду вот хватило ума из всех предложенных блюд попробовать только кроссерианскую шипастую клубнику и филе тушеного овцехряка с Северной Кассиопеи. Да Падалеки даже от фиолетового рома отказался, хотя тот уже несколько десятков лет производился только на Венере, экспортировался на Старую Землю в огромном количестве и считался традиционным напитком для празднования дня рождения императора Камбербэтча, правителя Великобританофранции и Объединенных Шерлоковских островов.

А вот Дженсен решил оторваться на полную катушку и пробовал все, что предлагали. Джаред только диву давался, как в компактного на вид Эклза столько помещалось. Ну и результат не заставил себя долго ждать. Уже по дороге на Старую Землю содержимое желудка Дженсена разбилось на группировки и начало воевать за независимость своего завитка кишок. Как результат, Джаред едва не на руках тащил Дженсена к машине, а тому было настолько плохо, что он даже не смог насладиться этим процессом.

Когда они добрались до места назначения, Джаред, минуя дом, отвел Дженсена к озеру и посадил на скамейку, а сам сбегал к холодильнику.

\- Так, у меня есть вода, содовая с лимоном и пиво, - слегка запыхавшись, сказал Джаред, выставляя перед Дженсеном бутылку за бутылкой. – Выбирай.

\- Содовую, - решился Эклз. – Хотя и пиво тоже давай. – Он отхлебнул глоток приятно кислой газировки, а запотевшую бутылку пива прижал ко лбу. – Ох, хорошо…

\- Лучше тебе? – заботливо спросил Джаред, присаживаясь рядом и забирая единственное, что осталось, - бутылку с минеральной водой.

\- Вроде, - прислушиваясь к ощущениям, ответил Дженсен. – По крайней мере, уже не так тошнит.

Джаред едва заметно выдохнул с облегчением и только теперь немного расслабился.

\- Не думаю, что с парой капитана Кирка будут какие-то проблемы, - сказал он. – Естественно, ты тоже понял, на какой планете родился его Избранный, - это прозвучало как утверждение.

\- Вулкан, - кивнул Дженсен, он повернул бутылку пива, прижал ее холодной стороной к щеке, а потом провел по шее. Капли конденсата приятно освежали.

\- Вулкан, - согласился Джаред. – Планета погибла, так что выживших вулканцев осталось совсем мало. Скорее всего, мы разберемся с этим за день, - он оценивающе посмотрел на Дженсена, который елозил влажной бутылкой по лицу, постепенно приобретающему нормальный цвет. – Могли бы и за сегодня справиться.

\- Проблемка есть, - сказал Дженсен, полностью проигнорировав намек. – Вулканцы не признают Истинных пар. Они вообще не особо парные существа, если ты в курсе. Никаких эмоций, секс только ради продления рода, блаблабла.

\- В курсе, конечно. Но это уже не наша забота. Нам платят за поиски, а не за промывку чужих мозгов. Найдем Кирку его родную вулканскую душу, посмотрим на первый контакт и с чистой совестью заберем деньги. Не думаю, что вулканец откажется от своей пары после вспышки.

\- А если все-таки откажется? – настойчиво спросил Дженсен.

\- И снова: это не наши проблемы, - Джаред развел руками. – Есть соул-психологи, всякие там терапии по принятию Избранного и прочая ерунда. Пусть сами разбираются.

\- Ну да, - неуверенно сказал Эклз. – Наверное.

\- Не согласен? – Джаред отпил из бутылки глоток воды, скривился, закрыл бутылку крышкой, а потом бесцеремонно отобрал у Дженсена пиво и сунул в его руку минералку.

\- Согласен, что это не наше дело. Не согласен с теми, кто отрицает единение душ, - Дженсен с тоской смотрел на заветную холодную бутылку, которую Джаред уже открыл, приложив к крышке указательный палец и позволив датчику отсканировать отпечаток и подтвердить, что его владелец старше 21 года. Минералка была в пластике и куда более теплая.

\- Каждый имеет право на собственное мнение, - безапелляционно заявил Джаред. Он с явным удовольствием присосался к бутылке и свободно развалился на скамейке.

\- Нет, не имеет, - внезапно даже для себя самого вспылил Дженсен. – Это не его собственное мнение. Отказываясь от предназначенного судьбой человека, он решает не только за себя, он решает за двоих. Он делает несчастным еще одну душу, которая, может, ищет его, ждет. Которая живет надеждой на встречу.

Джаред поперхнулся от неожиданности и закашлялся, отфыркивая пиво на джинсы, а затем посмотрел на Дженсена с нескрываемым удивлением:  
\- Ты это чего? – спросил он, протягивая Эклзу бутылку. – На, глотни, успокойся.

Дженсен схватил пиво и сделал большой глоток. Потом уставился на горлышко, из которого только что пил Джаред.

\- Больная тема? – осторожно спросил Падалеки. Он внимательно наблюдал за Дженсеном, одной рукой отряхивая заляпанные пивом джинсы.

\- Много думал об этом, - уклончиво ответил Дженсен. – В моем представлении, единение двух родственных душ – это самое прекрасное, что происходит во Вселенной. О таком можно только мечтать. Создается впечатление, что мы соединяем много пар. На самом деле это лишь крупицы, миллиардам людей не суждено найти своего Избранного, даже если им снится сон, даже если у них есть деньги на детективов, даже если они сами детективы…

Дженсен замолчал, но слишком поздно. Разумеется, Джаред прекрасно понял, что он говорит не о ком-то абстрактном. Падалеки тактично отвернулся к озеру, чтобы не смущать Дженсена, и ни о чем не спрашивал. Они просидели в абсолютной тишине минут пять, прежде чем Дженсен тихо произнес:  
\- Мне снится пейзаж. Поверхность планеты красная, там горы и долины, растения полупрозрачные. Видно, как по стеблям течет сок. Над всем этим – алое небо и черное солнце.

Падалеки резко обернулся и сощурился. Он был похож на пса-ищейку, почуявшего след. Даже ноздри слегка раздувались.

\- Еще какие-то детали? – отрывисто спросил он.

\- Нет. Ничего.

Джаред прикусил губу, появляющиеся и пропадающие морщины у него на лбу выражали крайнюю степень мыслительной активности.

\- Не припомню такой планеты, - осторожно произнес Джаред.

\- Да, потому что нет такой планеты, - грустно хмыкнул Дженсен. – Поверь, я искал.

\- Ну… - Джаред задумался, он явно подбирал слова. – Если мы чего-то не знаем, то совсем не факт, что его не существует, верно? – он улыбнулся своей широкой улыбкой, немного наигранно беспечной. – У Норда вон тоже непонятно что в видениях. Но он не сдается. И ты не сдавайся, - Джаред потрепал его по плечу и снова уставился на озеро.

Они просидели на скамейке до самого заката, по очереди отхлебывая пиво из казавшейся бесконечной бутылки. Дженсен только делал вид, что пьет. Он касался горлышка губами и отпивал крошечный глоточек, чтобы пиво не кончалось как можно дольше, и они вот так вот обменивались подобием поцелуев через бутылку снова и снова. Судя по тому, что час спустя пиво все еще плескалась на дне, Джаред занимался тем же самым.

К рабочим вопросам парни больше не возвращались. Говорить о Норде было бесполезно, новых идей с утра не появилось, а дело Кирка действительно обоим казалось довольно простым, чтобы еще хоть что-то в нем обсуждать. Разговор на личные темы начался сам собой, впрочем, особо личными их было трудно назвать. Джаред рассказал о своей семье, Дженсен о своей, потом они немного поспорили, чей институт лучше, затем все-таки сошлись на том, что дело вовсе не в дипломе, а в таланте, потом похвастались друг перед другом самыми запутанными делами, которые довелось вести. Когда солнце село, Джаред помог Дженсену добраться до дивана. И, хотя Дженсен уже вполне нормально себя чувствовал, он без зазрения совести отыграл роль «полуживого» и позволил Джареду бережно вести себя под ручку, расстилать диван и таскать травяной чай прямо в постель.

Дженсен откровенно наслаждался заботой, особенно выражением лица Джареда, когда он, сидя на краешке разложенного дивана, на котором лежал Дженсен, следил за тем, как тот залпом выпивает травяной настой. А потом он опять ворочался полночи, пытаясь уснуть и все снова и снова прокручивая в голове их разговор у озера.

Дженсен понимал, что не имеет права сердиться на такое, но какая-то странная и совершенно детская обида грызла его изнутри и не давала спокойно нырнуть в мир сновидений: он поделился с Джаредом самым сокровенным, открыл перед ним душу, а Джаред не снизошел до того, чтобы рассказать ему о своих снах в ответ.


	5. Глава 5

\- Круто припарковался, - мрачно выдал Дженсен, даже не скрывая сарказма. – Переднее колесо вылезло за границу.

\- Мелочи, всего на дюйм, - Джаред вынул из ячейки активации двигателя карточку идентификации водителя, и машина затихла. – Идем?

\- Идем, - Дженсен отстегнул ремень безопасности и выбрался из машины. – Сейчас вот как переломит ее пополам – будешь знать.

Джаред не стал отвечать, но на появившуюся из-под земли клешню робота-парковщика действительно смотрел с некоторой опаской. Однако волновался он зря. Клешня просканировала положение машины, скорректировала угол, раскрылась и точно обхватила Импалу со всех сторон своими отростками из вспененной стеклорезины.

\- Видишь? Все идеально, - обрадовался Джаред, провожая взглядом исчезающую под раздвижной асфальтированной плитой машину. Он вытянул вперед руку, и голографический принтер нанес ему на запястье невидимый штрих-код с номером парковочного места. – Это же вулканцы, они все и всегда предусматривают. Идем?

Дженсен задрал голову и прикрыл ладонью глаза, защищаясь от ярких лучей искусственного солнца, чтобы рассмотреть огромное здание Вулканского посольства. Над городом бушевала гроза, небо над небоскребами было темным и мрачным, но ни одна капля не падала на землю. Принудительная регуляция погоды была относительно новым явлением, ее ввели года полтора назад, и это новшество до сих пор вызывало значительные споры. В первую очередь, конечно, возмущались производители нанозонтов, которые, как назло, представили новую технологию «парящие облака» с радиусом защиты до двадцати футов буквально за месяц до выхода закона о принудительном регулировании погоды. В противовес им высказывались планетарные психологи, заверявшие, что солнечная погода – залог хорошего настроения и психологического здоровья жителей Старой Земли. Мнение этих самых жителей тоже разделилось, и политики, уцепившись за возможность попиариться за счет спорного нововведения, образовывали погодные коалиции, собирали пикеты и выступали с трибун. Однако хитрый ход правящей планетарной партии, посадившей в парламент вместо своих представителей макак-роботов, успешно держала оборону. Макаки не вступали в дебаты, они дружно нажимали кнопки при голосовании и так же дружно забрасывали оппонентов какашками, стоило тем открыть рот. Как ни странно, «макакократия», как в шутку называли этот строй, оказалась самой удачной формой правления за всю историю объединенной Старой Земли. К тому же, сильно поднялись продажи шампуней, перебивающих запах фекалий.

Дженсен не любил искусственное солнце, как бы его ни нахваливали, а все равно до настоящего ему было далеко. Да и от спонтанного дождя днем во вторник, например, Дженсен бы не отказался. Это казалось романтичным. Но нет, теперь дождю позволялось идти только в нерабочее время и строго в те часы, за которые проголосовало большинство опрошенных в Фейсбуке.

\- Меня тоже бесит, - сказал Джаред.

\- А? – Дженсен перевел взгляд с огромного здания на напарника.

\- Солнце, - пояснил Джаред. – Оно отвратительное. Ладно, пошли, мы опаздываем.

Не дожидаясь, пока Эклз ответит, Падалеки резво зашагал по направлению к центральному входу. Дженсен сверлил тяжелым взглядом его спину пару секунд, но потом все-таки поплелся следом.

Джаред выбесил его с самого утра. Дженсен только-только задремал, снова лишь на рассвете, когда просто выбился из сил, и тут из соседней комнаты прискакал радостный Падалеки с воплями, что у них назначена встреча с вулканским послом через час, и им срочно надо ехать. А потом сдернул с Дженсена одеяло без лишних слов и многозначительно уставился на его стояк, расплываясь в широкой улыбке.

\- О. Тебя оставить на пару минут?

Разозлившись на самого себя за то, что поддался первому порыву и неловко попытался прикрыться, Дженсен поднялся и независимо вздернул подбородок.

\- Можно подумать, ты не знаешь, что такое утренняя эрекция, - сухо сказал он и гордо прошествовал мимо Джареда в ванную.

\- У меня там лосьон для тела есть, если тебе нужно, - хихикнул Джаред ему в спину. – На полочке справа.

В любое другое время Дженсен бы посчитал это дружеской подколкой и даже не подумал обижаться. Наоборот, Джареду бы непременно прилетела в ответ симметричная любезность с большой долей сарказма. Но в этот раз Дженсен не был настроен шутить. Он мучился от неспадающей эрекции половину ночи и уже на самом деле обдумывал, не сходить ли в ванную «проветриться», чтобы, может, хоть после этого заснуть спокойно. И в шутке Джареда, в общем-то дружеской, он сейчас слышал только откровенную издевку.

Падалеки больше не поднимал эту тему и даже выглядел немного виновато, искоса поглядывая на суровое лицо Дженсена, но исправить качественно подпорченное с самого утра настроение Эклза ему так и не удалось.

Вот и сейчас Дженсен только пробурчал что-то невнятное в ответ на восторги Джареда, во все глаза разглядывающего посольство Вулкана. На самом деле, он тоже был впечатлен. Огромное здание, настоящая махина высилась прямо перед ними, будто исполинская скала, прилетевшая с другой планеты. Посольство появилось на Старой Земле уже после разрушения Вулкана, хотя расы прекрасно контактировали и раньше. Но, лишившись дома, вулканцы пожелали воссоздать его частичку на Земле.

Изнутри здание походило на гигантский муравейник. Большая часть стен оказалась прозрачной, а гравикабины ходили не вверх-вниз, соединяя этажи, а в совершенно произвольных направлениях. Вот и их кабина подвезла их не просто на нужный уровень, а прямо к двери кабинета верховного посла Вулкана.

 

*

Их уже ждали. Разумеется, если вулканцы любили логику, то и пунктуальность они тоже любили, а Джаред с Дженсеном все-таки умудрились опоздать, и пока Дженсен пялился на табличку с именем посла и пытался его прочитать, Джаред раскланивался и сыпал извинениями.

\- Господин Т’хаал’лаПлах’н, мы нуждаемся в важной информации и надеемся на вашу помощь, - сказал Падалеки.

\- Слушаю, - посол стоял возле статуи другого вулканца, явно какого-то важного, и отличался от нее только тем, что у него двигались губы. В углу кабинета сидела за столом молоденькая вулканка, но по ней хоть было сразу понятно, что она живая, а не просто говорящий предмет интерьера, девушка разглядывала посетителей с явным интересом.

\- Дело в том, что мы детективы по поиску соулмейтов. Полагаю, вы знаете, что это такое, - продолжил Падалеки.

\- Да, одно из еретических верований людской расы, в котором отсутствует логика и здравый смысл. Любое существо, хоть мельком обдумывавшее предположение, что у души может быть предназначенная судьбой пара, заставляет меня сомневаться в его разумности. А те, кто посвятил свою жизнь поиску и соединению так называемых Истинных пар, вызывают во мне глубокое сочувствие и снисхождение. Любые попытки получить информацию о представителях нашей расы с целью навязывания им в пару кого-либо, кто так же бездумно считает ваше еретическое учение правдивым, приравниваются к актам прямой агрессии против вулканцев, - ровно произнес посол. – Так чем я могу помочь вам?

Джаред молчал. Он был похож на глюкнувший чайник, который незаметно отключили от розетки, и теперь он не знал, кипеть ему, свистеть, булькать или бежать сдаваться в утиль по причине тотальной поломки.

\- Мы ищем соулмейта капитана корабля «Энтерпрайз» Джеймса Тиберия Кирка, - продолжил вместо него Дженсен, пытаясь представить, что ему просто показалось, будто их только что витиевато обозвали даунами и послали на хрен. – Нам известно, что он родом с Вулкана, рожден в период высокого солнца в месте, находящемся примерно на 18 градусах северной широты и 78 градусах восточной долготы по меркам Старой Земли. Его мать – человек, отец с Вулкана. Возможно, вы не верите, что у души может быть пара, но капитан Кирк верит, он ждет своего Избранного. Мы уважаем ваши законы, но разве ради благополучия и счастья капитана Кирка нельзя сделать исключение? Насколько я знаю, именно капитан Кирк помог вулканцам одолеть врагов.

\- У вулканцев нет врагов. В наших сердцах царит мир, мы ни с кем не воюем, - ответил посол, игнорируя 90 процентов пламенной речи Эклза.

\- Расскажите это ромуланцам, - тихо пробормотал наконец-то очнувшийся и очень злой Джаред. Дженсен незаметно ткнул его локтем в живот, чтобы замолчал. Еще межгалактического скандала им тут не хватало.

\- Хорошо. Может, вы просто назовете нам возможных кандидатов, подходящих под описание, мы с ними свяжемся, и они уже сами будут решать, хотят ли на себе испытать правдивость легенд про соулмейтов или нет? – предложил Дженсен вариант, который казался ему компромиссным.

\- Исключено, - на лице посла снова двигались только губы. – Мы не подвергаем друг друга опасности и эмоциональным потрясениям просто так. В этом нет логики.

\- Логики нет? – вскипел Джаред. – Да вы права не имеете! Из-за ваших идиотских убеждений страдают и люди, и вулканцы! Вы единолично решаете и за себя, и за своих партнеров, лишаете их счастья. Они мучаются всю жизнь, ищут своих Избранных и не могут найти, - выпалил он почти без пауз. – Хотите сами жить без пары – на здоровье. Но вы не можете решать за всех!

Дженсен замер. Джаред почти дословно повторял то, что он сам говорил ему накануне, когда они сидели у озера. Это было неожиданно.

\- Боюсь, аудиенция окончена, - отрезал посол. – Она бы и не началась, узнай я заранее о причинах вашего визита.

\- Мы уходим, - смирился Дженсен, поняв, что они ничего не добьются. – Простите за беспокойство, господин посол, - сказал он, подталкивая Джареда к двери. – Жаль, что мы не нашли общего языка.

\- Живите долго и процветайте, - сказал Т’хаал’лаПлах’н, но в его голосе явно слышалось «Чтоб вам мальтийские пиявки лысину проели». Молоденькая вулканка виновато дернула ухом и опустила глаза.

\- Засранцы черствые, - пробормотал Джаред, когда они вышли из кабинета посла. – То-то, я смотрю, Вулкан процветает от их логики. Вот прямо разлетается кусками по галактике – и процветает.

Дженсен решил ничего ему не отвечать. Он редко встречался с вулканцами, и с некоторыми даже умудрялся находить общий язык, но большинству из них, тут он был полностью согласен с Джаредом, хотелось надеть на голову пустой пакет от попкорна и придушить.

Робот-парковщик просканировал запястье Джареда с номерком, и из-под земли показалась клешня с Импалой. Как только колеса коснулись асфальта, клешня раскрылась, отпуская машину, и убралась под землю. Падалеки сел на водительское сидение и пристегнулся. Эклз щелкнул креплениями своего ремня безопасности и выпрямился, откидываясь на спинку сидения.

\- М-да, неожиданно, - сказал он. – Есть еще идеи, как получить эту информацию?

\- Ни одной, - Джаред завел мотор и отключил блокировку колес. – Ничего себе, легкое дело взяли.

Он уже был готов тронуться с места, когда услышал крик:  
\- Подождите. Эй, детективы!

От здания посольства к ним неслась, спотыкаясь на высоких каблуках и чуть не падая, та самая молоденькая вулканка из кабинета посла. Она подбежала к машине и чуть не упала на Дженсена, вышедшего ей навстречу.

\- В чем дело? – спросил Дженсен, придерживая девушку под руку и с интересом разглядывая зажатые в ее аккуратных пальчиках бумаги.

\- Они все старые зануды, - задыхаясь от бега, выдала она. – Традиции прежде всего. Никаких исключений. А Кирк классный, он заслужил найти пару. Тем более, он ее уже нашел, - с этими словами она вложила бумаги в руку Дженсена.

Эклз пробежался глазами по первым строкам досье. Место рождения, возраст, происхождение. Все подходило идеально.

\- Это он, - уверенно сказал Падалеки, заглядывая в бумаги через плечо напарника. – Но как вы так быстро нашли нужное досье? Разве у вулканцев так редки смешанные браки?

\- Нет, полукровок много, - она покачала головой. – Сейчас к этому относятся проще. Мой отец, например, тоже человек. Но вы назвали координаты, приметы местности, временные рамки. Я сложила два и два, - с гордостью сказала она и откинула светлые локоны назад, полностью оголяя смешные острые ушки.

\- Умница, - искренне похвалил Дженсен. – Прирожденный детектив.

\- Хочу поступать на пейзажистику, - смущенно сказала она. – Думаете, у меня есть шансы?

\- Конечно! Вот, - Дженсен похлопал себя по карманам и извлек пластиковую визитку. – Детективное агентство «Рамзес». Дженсен Эклз. Звоните по любым вопросам, буду рад помочь. Я у вас в долгу. Мы оба, - добавил он, взглянув на Джареда. – Вас как зовут?

\- Сури, - ответила девушка, окончательно смутившись. – Пожелайте от меня капитану Кирку жить долго со своим Избранным и процветать, - она взяла протянутую Дженсеном визитку и ушла.

\- Поверить не могу, - произнес Дженсен, снова оказавшись в машине. Он снова начал листать досье, теперь уже куда более внимательно вчитываясь в детали. – Все совпадает, это он. Джаред, ты хоть представляешь, как нам повезло?

\- Детективное агентство «Рамзес». Дженсен Эклз, - перекривлял его недавнюю фразу Падалеки. – А ты бабник, как выясняется, да? – с чем-то очень похожим на ревность добавил он.

\- Да перестань, - отмахнулся Дженсен. – Сури очень нам помогла. К тому же, она явно фанатка капитана Кирка, так что я бы не произвел на нее впечатления при всем желании.

\- А желание было, да? – не унимался Падалеки, но сразу сменил тему, как только во взгляде Эклза удивление сменилось на подозрение. – Ладно, поехали. Пора обрадовать нашего прекрасного капитана новостью, что мы нашли его соулмейта.

*

Джаред и Дженсен были в отличном настроении. Им удалось раздобыть информацию, оба были уверены, что на этом расследование и кончится. Более того, после обмена короткими фразами стало понятно, что оба считают, что парочка Избранных получится настолько идеальной и подтверждающей самые романтичные постулаты теории соулмейтов, что о капитане Кирке и его партнере непременно снимут фильм и напишут десяток книг для подростков.

Джаред вел Импалу по шоссе к космопорту, где их уже ждал челнок Энтерпрайза, Дженсен насвистывал себе под нос какую-то мелодию, и даже омерзительное искусственное солнце сменилось настоящим, потому что грозовые тучи ушли к горизонту.

\- Слушай, а почему «Рамзес»? – внезапно спросил Джаред. – Просто название или как-то расшифровывается?

\- Расшифровывается, - ответил Дженсен. – Но я вначале придумал название, а потом подобрал расшифровку.

\- Наверняка что-то очень пошлое, - уверенно заявил Джаред, сворачивая с шоссе на подъездную дорогу к космопорту. – Или что-то пафосное, - добавил он.

\- Это еще почему? – удивился Дженсен. Предположение Джареда звучало обидно.

\- Не знаю, - Джаред пожал плечами. - Всегда так думал. Что-то типа «Русоволосая Американская Мечта Займется Естественным Слиянием»

\- Какая-какая мечта? – опешил Дженсен. – Русоволосая?

\- Ага. Ну или что-то из актуального, прям из сегодняшнего разговора: «Работающий Авантюрно Мужчина Заводит Единообразную Стерильность», - продолжил Джаред, щурясь и хитро улыбаясь. – Хотя такое ты, конечно, сам бы о себе не сказал. Так что голосую за первый вариант.

Ноздри Дженсена раздувались от возмущения, но, превозмогая огромное желание высказать Джареду все, что о нем думает, молчал.

Вот только Джаред раззадорился настолько, что уже не мог остановиться:

\- У меня еще вариант, - подозрительно елейным голосом пропел Падалеки. – Тебе совсем не понравится, но вдруг правда? «Роковой Актив Может Заполучить Его Саботажем». А? Что думаешь?

Джаред так наслаждался реакцией Дженсена, что совсем забыл про дорогу. Эклз едва успел прикрыться руками, когда машина влетела передними колесами в бордюр, система безопасности мигом заглушила мотор и активировала пенные подушки.

\- Молодец, - недовольно произнес Дженсен, когда удалось освободить рот, он отпихнул от себя медленно сдувающуюся подушку и посмотрел на Джареда, который все еще сражался со своей. – Тебе бы тоже название «Рамзес» подошло, идеально под тебя расшифровывается: «Рукожопый Англоговорящий Мистер Заткнется Если Стукнуть».

Несмотря на сочащийся в словах Дженсена яд, Джаред принялся хохотать и успокоился ,только когда начал икать от смеха.

*

Капитан Кирк встретил детективов в жилом отсеке «Энтерпрайза», в своей личной каюте. Здесь совсем ничего не напоминало о том, что у капитана героическое прошлое, и о нем на многих планетах слагают легенды. Скорее, это была комната взрослого мужчины, который все еще оставался подростком в душе. Постеры со старыми мотоциклами, какие-то непонятные приборы на столе, которые Джеймс явно пытался то ли разобрать, то ли собрать заново.

\- Вы присаживайтесь, - Кирк махнул головой в сторону выдвинутой из стены кровати. – Мистер Эклз, как последствия застолья?

\- Все супер, никаких последствий, - попытался соврать Дженсен, но Кирк явно ему не поверил.

\- Я еще вчера попросил своего медика приготовить для вас один крайне полезный препарат, и сегодня бы непременно передал его на Старую Землю с почтовым крейсером, если бы вы не приехали сами. Впрочем, я был уверен, что увижу вас, - Джеймс Кирк говорил ровно и уверенно.

Детективы переглянулись. Странная выходила беседа. Кирк знал, что они раскроют дело меньше, чем за сутки?

\- Мы нашли вашего соулмейта, - первым опомнился Джаред. – И это… - он выдержал театральную паузу.

\- Ваш коммандер, мистер Спок! – торжественно закончил Дженсен и замер в предвкушении реакции.

Именно первые несколько секунд после оглашения результатов своего расследования Дженсен любил больше всего. Если бы его спросили об этом, он бы непременно ответил, что стал детективом только ради этого. Даже сам момент единения Избранных прельщал его куда меньше. Да, окутанная сиянием пара была прекрасна всегда. Они смотрели друг на друга с такой любовью и нежностью, но первую встречу, первый обмен взглядами, настороженными и опасливыми, Дженсен ценил гораздо выше. Одни его клиенты пугались, другие не могли скрыть разочарования, третьи начинали плакать от счастья. Сияние соединившихся душ стирало все другие чувства, не оставляло для них места, и воспоминания о первой встрече оставались в голове только у наблюдавшего за всем этим детектива.

Эмоции легендарного капитана звездолета «Энтерпрайз» Дженсен определенно планировал сохранить в памяти до конца дней своих. Еще бы, такой известный клиент. Может, если повезет, Кирк позволит детективам упомянуть об этом деле в прессе. И тогда Дженсен непременно расскажет, как в первый же миг после оглашения имени Избранного… Кирк спокойно кивнет, не меняясь в лице, и потянется за переговорником? Серьезно?

\- Коммандер Спок, зайдите в каюту капитана, - ровным голосом скомандовал Кирк. – Это срочно. – Он отключил канал связи и добавил, обращаясь к детективам: - Пока не стоит вдаваться в подробности.

Судя по выражению лица Джареда, с ним такое было впервые. Дженсен специально посмотрел на напарника, чтобы понять, разделяет ли тот всю глубину его недоумения. Однако спорить с клиентом было не в правилах обоих детективов, поэтому они молча сидели на низкой постели Кирка, сложив руки на коленях как школьники, и ждали.

Долго ждать не пришлось.

\- Капитан, - склонил голову в вежливом полупоклоне появившийся на пороге Спок. – Господа, - повернулся он к гостям.

\- Коммандер Спок, это мистер Падалеки и мистер Эклз, - начал Кирк, поднимаясь с трехногого стула. – У них есть кое-какая информация для нас. Итак? – капитан многозначительно посмотрел на Дженсена.

Дженсен встал, поправил узел галстука, который внезапно начал его душить, и неуверенно начал:  
\- Мистер Спок, мы детективы по поиску Истинных пар, вчера мы были наняты мистером Джеймсом Кирком с целью определения его соулмейта, - он на миг остановился и посмотрел на Джареда в поисках поддержки. Тот едва заметно кивнул. – Оценив пейзаж, который описал нам мистер Кирк, мы пришли к выводу, что его Истинный партнер родился на планете Вулкан. Также было определено место и время рождения с минимальной погрешностью и тот факт, что один из родителей предполагаемого партнера, вероятнее всего, мать, родом со Старой Земли. Сегодня утром мы посетили посольство Вулкана, где нами были получены точные данные о предполагаемом кандидате, - Дженсен покосился на Кирка, но тот даже не смотрел в его сторону, взгляд капитана был прикован к коммандеру. – Так вот, мы выяснили, что единственный кандидат – это вы, мистер Спок, - торжественно закончил Дженсен и во второй раз за полчаса приготовился наблюдать за бурной реакцией.

Но и во второй раз его ждал жестокий облом. Выслушавший длинную речь Спок даже не изменился в лице, он с непробиваемым спокойствием выждал еще секунд пять, убеждаясь, что Дженсен закончил монолог, и после этого обратился к Джеймсу:  
\- Решили сменить тактику, капитан? Если вы полагаете, что результаты расследований свадебных детективов заставят меня поменять решение, то ваше предположение было ошибочным. Я не склонен в решении вопросов, которые касаются моей жизни, полагаться на мнение экспертов такого уровня.

\- Минуточку, - возмутился Джаред, вскакивая на ноги. – Мы одни из лучших в своей профессии. Мы дорожим своей репутацией и никогда не разбрасываемся подобными заключениями. Если мы говорим, что вы Избранные, значит так и есть.

\- Прошу прощения, я не так выразился, - Спок снова слегка склонил голову в знак сожаления. – Я не ставлю под сомнение вашу квалификацию, однако я отрицаю сам факт существования родственных душ, как и все представители моей расы. Следовательно, я не считаю предоставленную вами информацию достойной внимания. Также я выражаю крайнюю обеспокоенность тем фактом, что представитель посольства Вулкана на Старой Земле согласились предоставить вам информацию обо мне, учитывая род вашей деятельности. Я незамедлительно подам жалобу по этому поводу.

\- Не стоит. Никто не давал нам информацию, мы получили ее незаконно, - быстро сказал Дженсен, испугавшись, что жалоба Спока может навредить Сури.

\- Благодарю за честность. В таком случае я подам жалобу на вас. Капитан, я могу идти? – спросил Спок, глядя за спину Дженсену.

И правда, капитан. Сосредоточившись на Споке, детективы как-то и вовсе позабыли, что в каюте находился еще один человек, которого непосредственно касалось все, что тут происходило. Напарники синхронно обернулись.

Капитан Кирк, ссутулившись, сидел на трехногом стуле, привинченном к полу, и смотрел в никуда. Сейчас в нем не было и намека на бравого капитана звездолета: просто уставший и совершенно опустошенный мужчина. Он поднял на коммандера потускневший взгляд:  
\- Скажи, есть хоть один шанс, что ты когда-нибудь изменишь свое мнение? Ладно, ты не верил мне, когда я говорил, что вижу момент твоего рождения, что я чувствую нашу предназначенность друг другу. Но сейчас тебе повторяют тоже самое профессиональные детективы, а ты все равно стоишь на своем, - с горечью сказал Кирк.

На лице Спока, который за все это время не шевельнул и мускулом, выдавшим бы наличие у него хоть минимума эмоций, мелькнуло что-то похожее на сочувствие.

\- Мне жаль, капитан. Но моя вера в торжество логики над эмоциями не позволяет мне принять теорию о слиянии душ, поскольку это слияние основано исключительно на эмоциях. Однако, даже если принять допущение, что Истинные пары существуют, я в максимальной степени сомневаюсь, что судьба приготовила бы мне в партнеры столь импульсивного, упрямого и безответственного человека. Следовательно, первое допущение признано ложным и не может быть использовано в дальнейшем.

\- Проще говорящий калькулятор убедить, что три на три будет сорок пять, - невесело усмехнулся Кирк.

\- Вероятно, если у калькулятора сбиты настройки, и он не получает автоматических обновлений. В противном случае данное утверждение также нелогично, - безапелляционно заявил Спок.

Да-да, говорящий калькулятор. Дженсен был целиком и полностью согласен с этим прозвищем, хоть Спок и не понял скрытого сарказма.

\- Я могу идти, капитан? – уточнил коммандер.

\- Да, - ответил Кирк.

\- Как это? – удивился Джаред. – Погодите, а проверка? Коснитесь друг друга – и все вопросы отпадут сами собой. Теории, логики – посмотрим, к чьей бабушке все это полетит, когда вас светом зальет.

\- Прошу меня простить, - сухо закончил Спок, развернулся на каблуках и вышел из каюты.

\- И вы позволите ему уйти просто так? – продолжил бушевать Джаред. – Вот так вот откажетесь от своей пары из-за того, что он не верит в соулмейтов?

\- А мне к кровати его привязать? – рявкнул в ответ Кирк. – Пусть идет. – Он развернулся на крутящемся сидении стула к столу, перебирая ногами, и начал заполнять электронный чек байтовой ручкой.

\- Давайте попробуем зайти с другой стороны, - не унимался Падалеки. – Если вам снятся сны, то и ему должны. Пусть расскажет, что он видит, мы сопоставим этот пейзаж с тем, который был в момент вашего рождения, и пусть тогда «мистер логика» попробует придумать объяснение таким непробиваемым фактам! – глаза Джареда горели. – Сейчас, я догоню его, - добавил он и пошел к выходу их каюты, но ледяное «Не надо» Кирка заставило его затормозить.

\- Благодарю за блестяще выполненную работу, - сказал Джеймс, протягивая Дженсену чек. – Извините, но все дальнейшее – не ваше дело. Это личное. Вам пора, - недвусмысленно намекнул капитан.

\- Приятно было познакомиться, - сказал Дженсен, тактично опуская глаза. Смотреть на Кирка сейчас было очень больно, и он вряд ли сумел бы скрыть сочувствие в собственном взгляде. – Мы уходим, - добавил он, выталкивая Джареда за дверь.

*

Почти всю дорогу от Венеры до старой Земли напарники провели в задумчивом молчании. Только раз Джаред прервал его, спросив:  
\- У тебя подобное хоть раз было?

Дженсен покачал головой в ответ.

\- И у меня, - сказал Джаред.

Повидавшие много и разного за время своей работы детективы были в растерянности, а Дженсен и вообще был подавлен произошедшим. Уже в машине по дороге в лесной дом Джаред попытался нарушить гробовую тишину:  
\- Нет, ну ты слышал? Кирк – безответственный. Кирк! Спаситель Старой Земли от ромуланской антиматерии – безответственный. Разве не чушь?

\- Угу, - вяло ответил Дженсен, не поворачивая головы и давая понять, что обсуждать это не хочет. И Джаред отстал.

*

Они поужинали наспех приготовленными в нановолновке куриными крылышками с овощами под винным соусом, выпили по паре бокалов пива, и только после этого Дженсен немного оттаял, и разговор о произошедшем на Энтерпрайзе все-таки состоялся.

\- Ну, я все равно отчасти остаюсь при своем мнении, - сказал Джаред, облизывая испачканные в соусе пальцы. – Да, Спок решил за них обоих, но если бы Кирк принудил его соприкоснуться и «активировать» связь, он бы тоже решил за обоих. Так что тут ничья.

\- Да уж, ничья, - хмыкнул Дженсен. – Только один страдает, а второй, кажется, вообще робот бесчувственный.

\- Это традиции его народа. Они отрицают эмоции. С другой стороны, Кирку никто не запрещает забыться в объятиях одного из своих подчиненных. Помню я их технический отсек, мимо которого нас в первый раз вели. Много там достойных кандидатов на роль утешителя.

\- Думаешь, секс с кем-то, кто не является его парой, поможет Кирку справиться с ситуацией?

\- Ну, если и не поможет, то явно не помешает. Не припомню, чтобы секс кому-то мешал, - сказал Джаред, он смотрел Дженсену прямо в глаза и добавил, чуть понизив голос: - Вот тебе, например, разве не хочется, пока не нашелся твой соулмейт, наслаждаться жизнью с тем, кто находится рядом и проявляет к тебе интерес?

Дженсен сглотнул. Он уже дважды обманывался таким образом, принимая слова Джареда за намеки, которыми те не являлись, и в этот раз твердо решил не додумывать себе то, чего нет. Вот только его член уже прекрасно все себе додумал, не консультируясь с мозгом…

\- Кажется, спать пора, - выдавил из себя Дженсен. Он стянул с плеч пиджак и как бы невзначай прикрыл им пах. – Пойду расстилать диван, день был длинный.

Дженсен встал из-за стола и бочком выскользнул из кухни в полутемную гостиную. Но только ему стоило выдохнуть, что побег удался, как к нему сзади всем телом прижался незаметно подкравшийся Джаред и обхватил его рукой поперек груди:

\- Кажется, я неясно выразился, - прошептал Джаред ему в шею и, абсолютно не скрываясь, прижался стоящим членом к его заднице и начал медленно двигать бедрами. – Попробую иначе: Дженсен Эклз, к Биберовой матери диван, я уже две ночи уснуть не могу. Так что сегодня мы либо спим вместе, либо проваливай прямо сейчас, потому что я больше сдерживаться не смогу, - Джаред тяжело дышал, он провел по шее Дженсена снизу вверх, всосал мочку его уха и свободной рукой пролез под пиджак, который Дженсен все еще прижимал к своему паху. – Кажется, он уже принял решение, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся Джаред, Дженсен почувствовал, как губы, ласкавшие его шею, растянулись в улыбке. – Или у вас с ним разные мнения по этому вопросу?

Дженсен разжал руку, выпустил пиджак и повернулся к Джареду лицом.

\- Очень даже одинаковые, - сказал он хрипло и застонал, когда Джаред тут же прижал его к себе и поцеловал.

Они сталкивались зубами, носами, Дженсен сосал язык Джареда, глубоко проникающий ему в рот, и послушно приподнимался на носочки и опускался вниз, ведомый руками Джареда, которыми тот обхватил его ягодицы и заставлял двигаться, чтобы их члены терлись друг об друга сквозь одежду.

\- Чтоб ты знал, я чуть не трахнул тебя утром, когда увидел, что у тебя стоит, - выдохнул Джаред, слегка отстраняясь. – Ты принимал душ, а я дрочил, сидя на этом самом диване.

Дженсен прикусил губу, от картины, которую он сразу представил, у него потемнело в глазах. Джаред расстегнул его брюки и спустил их до колен, а затем толкнул Дженсена на диван. Тот рухнул навзничь, а когда приподнялся на локтях, увидел, как Джаред медленно стягивает с шеи галстук, как порноактер, опускается на колени между его широко разведенных ног и одним движением, плотно сжимая губы, берет в рот его член.

Дженсен вскрикнул, он хватал ртом воздух и чувствовал, как по груди стекают капли пота, впитываясь в полурасстегнутую рубашку, а Джаред методично поднимал голову, отрываясь от его паха, скользил вверх до самой головки, дразнил ее языком и снова спускался вниз. В какой-то момент Дженсен понял, что больше не сможет сдерживаться.

\- Джаред, перестань, я сейчас кончу, - жалобно попросил он и попытался потянуть Джареда за руку, которой тот обхватывал его бедро. – Иди сюда.

Джаред выпустил изо рта его член и легко подул на влажную головку.

\- Я дела на полпути не бросаю, - Джаред облизал губы. – Расслабься. Остальное – потом. Ночь длинная.

Больше Дженсен ничего не говорил, рот Джареда вытворял с ним полное безумие, а когда Джаред забрался двумя руками ему под рубашку и сжал между пальцами соски, он задержал дыхание, пережидая яркий оргазм, и неотрывно смотрел, как двигается кадык сглатывающего его сперму партнера.

Дженсен восстанавливал дыхание, глядя на Джареда, который неспешно избавлялся от одежды. Полностью раздевшись, Джаред протянул ему свою широкую ладонь, помог сесть, а потом заставил повернуться и встать на четвереньки. У Дженсена все еще дрожали руки после оргазма, он упал лицом в диванную подушку, но потом все-таки поднялся на локтях.

Джаред гладил его по ягодицам, он сплюнул себе на пальцы слюну вперемешку со спермой Дженсена и провел между ними, задевая колечко ануса, надавливая на него.

Дженсен почувствовал, как пальцы сменились членом, который стал осторожно протискиваться внутрь.

\- Я знаю, как расшифровывается «Рамзес» - прошептал Джаред, когда член вошел полностью. - Румяная Аппетитная Мужская Задница, Единственная в Солнечной системе.


	6. Глава 6

Прожив на свете 28 лет, Дженсен Эклз пережил множество романов, романчиков и просто связей на одну ночь. Ну а что такого, он любил секс, а секс определенно любил его. И да, он отлично знал, что все эти отношения на самом деле не совсем отношения, что это все временное. И рано или поздно, ну или вовремя наступал момент, когда ему нужно было уходить: связь исчерпывала себя, а жизнь звала дальше. И тогда Дженсен чувствовал эту гребаную неловкость, ему было жалко бывших партнеров, которые зачастую пытались отговорить его от уже принятого решения или же отчаянно изображали, что им все равно. Дженсен знал, что им совсем не наплевать, он уважал тех, кто пытался сохранить свое достоинство, и поэтому ему было стыдно за себя – такого непостоянного парня, который не может принести никому счастья в погоне за собственной иллюзорной Судьбой. Ему не нужны были отношения, пока он не встретит своего Избранного.

И сегодня впервые он почувствовал себя на другой стороне. Он лежал в чужой постели, глядя в широкую, загорелую спину, прочерчивая взглядом дорожки от родинки к родинке, словно рисуя созвездия, и думал, как поведет себя Джаред, когда проснется.

Может быть, станет делать вид, что ничего не было. А может, скажет: «Чувак, это было ошибкой, давай останемся с тобой только партнерами». Или воскликнет: «О, мне же надо было час назад встречаться с клиентом, ладно, Дженс, все было круто, я побежал, позвоню тебе как-нибудь». И не позвонит, конечно.

Почти все варианты, которые Дженсен прокрутил в мозгу, были дерьмовыми, поэтому он старался дышать как можно реже и совсем не хотел, чтобы Джаред просыпался. Ему просто нравилось чувствовать его тепло, которым словно окутало их обоих. Он потянулся к нему щекой ближе – вновь ощутить его, хотя бы на расстоянии, – и не рассчитал, уткнулся носом в спину.

Падалеки тут же зашевелился, сначала просто подвигал лопатками, словно проверяя контроль над телом, потом резко потянулся, выгибаясь. Дженсен в панике отодвинулся: черт-черт-черт, сейчас что-то будет.

Джаред повернулся к нему, не сообразившему даже глаза закрыть, откинул одеяло в сторону и внимательно осмотрел лежащего. Дженсен был в трусах, ну да, он не любил спать нагишом, но внезапно ощутил себя голым. Голым не только телом – обнаженным в своем доверии, в беззащитности, в ожидании решения. Он уже предвидел, что сейчас, осмотрев с ног до головы, его ироничным тоном спросят, что он забыл в этой кровати.

– Привет, – сказал Джаред и застенчиво улыбнулся. – Ты хорошо спал? – Затем подтянулся ближе к Дженсену и положил голову ему на грудь. Большая ладонь беззастенчиво пробежала по бедру.

– Было здорово, ты просто обалденный. Похоже, я во сне для себя все это заново прокрутил. Ты не против повторить? – и еще одна фирменная улыбка Падалеки.

Дженсен настолько потерялся в своих мыслях, он-то придумывал варианты ответов на совсем другие фразы, что не сразу сообразил, о чем его спрашивают. Только ладонь, переползшая на внутреннюю сторону бедра, привела его в чувство.

– О-о-о… – довольно произнес Падалеки, осторожно потрогав член Дженсена, быстро очнувшийся в отличие от самого Дженсена.

Эклз решил было покраснеть, но сообразил, что поздно покупать билет, когда скоростной экспресс уже объявил отправление. Смущайся не смущайся, а собственное возбуждение уже не скроешь. Он накрыл ладонью кисть Падалеки, прижимая ее ближе к своему паху:  
– Ну что, будешь «окать» или займешься кое-чем другим?..

Через час оба валялись в кровати, бездумно глядя в потолок и наслаждаясь ничегонеделанием. И на этот раз Дженсен не тяготился тишиной и молчанием партнера. Он теперь твердо знал, что Падалеки не выпроводит его за дверь и не сбежит сам, что все будет хорошо.

– Не понимаю этого Спока, – лениво прервал молчание Джаред. – Принцип принципом, но Кирк же такой красавчик.

– А по-моему, Спок сам ничего такой, – отозвался Дженсен – исключительно в пику Джареду, потому что вулканец ему не нравился ни на йоту. Ни своей зеленой кожей, ни самомнением размером с TrES–4.

– Вот как? – Джаред перевернулся на живот и с восторгом уставился на любовника. – Тебя заводят парни с острыми ушами? Я в школе умел двигать ушами, святой Хокинг мне в свидетели. Может, и сейчас не разучился?

И он действительно, отведя прядь волос за ухо, попытался им пошевелить, но все ограничилось только настойчивым двиганием челюстью взад-вперед и выпученными от напряжения глазами.

Дженсен рассмеялся - невозможно было не улыбнуться при виде этого балбеса. Но внутри уже поселилась не слишком-то веселая мысль. Вот в чем он, минус того, что они не Истинная пара. Джареду может понравиться другой мужчина, другая женщина. Джим Кирк с его идеальной улыбкой или коммандер Спок с острыми ушами. Он свободен. Это Избранные не могли смотреть ни на кого, кроме друг друга. Это связь внутри идеальной пары делала партнеров слепыми к чужой привлекательности. А Джареду не нужно было ни на кого оглядываться…

«Да ну, – подумал Дженсен, – какая тоска, когда твой поклонник постоянно глаз с тебя не сводит, нет, гораздо лучше свободные отношения». Подумал, и тут же рассердился: уж себе-то можно было и не врать, идиота кусок. Его вполне бы устроило обожание одного конкретного человека на всю жизнь.

Потом был обычный суматошный день, и поиски новых клиентов, и привычное ломание голов над делом Норда, так что Дженсену было некогда задумываться над тем, что случилось утром. Но вечером он очутился в Своем Парке и, усевшись на скамье по-турецки, принялся наблюдать, как отражаются в озерке длинные закатные лучи. Дженсен собрался было предаться тоскливым размышлениям, как рядом с ним плюхнулось какое-то тело. От неожиданности он чуть не полетел на землю, но длинная рука Джареда Падалеки ухватила его за плечо и вернула на место.

– А что, – опережая неозвученный вопрос, сказал Джаред, – я просто хотел поговорить с тобой вне офиса. Ты был такой задумчивый, и морщинка у тебя между бровей… Мне твой сосед, который Джастин, ну, который тебе эту безумную вывеску сделал… сказал, что ты, когда такой задумчивый, всегда сюда идешь.

По-видимому, Эклз слишком долго молча пялился на него, так что тот начал оправдываться:  
– Не, ну это же клевое место, я не говорю, что ты какой-то там фрик или чего, что ходишь оттягиваться не в 8D-кинотеатр, а сюда. Если бы я нашел это место раньше, я бы сам сюда ходил, хотя мне бы больше понравилось, если бы здесь было вечное лето… Не знаешь, где заказать?

Дженсен, забавляясь, покачал головой: этот парень вообще умеет затыкаться или нет?

– А сейчас ты зачем за мной пошел?– поинтересовался, словно невзначай.

Это, видимо, был серьезный вопрос, поскольку Падалеки замолчал и заерзал на скамейке, пытаясь усесться удобнее. При этом он уперся бедром в его коленку, но и не подумал отодвинуться, не шевельнулся и Дженсен, решив, что иначе выдаст себя.

– Эти офисные стены меня сковывают, – пожаловался Падалеки. – Я так и чувствую, что меня обвели мелом и зафиксировали. Хочу поговорить не на рабочем месте, тем более, тут у тебя так уютно.

Дженсен в ответ отстраненно угукнул, не отрывая взгляда от своей коленки.

– Мне пришла в голову одна мысль, – сказал Джаред, смяв в руках желтый лист, кажется, кленовый, и запустив его в озерко. Дженсену захотелось выудить этот листок и швырнуть его обратно в Джареда. Думает он. Думает о чем-то другом, сволочь. Хорошо ему, наверное. Не представляет, что это такое – когда в твоих мыслях кто-то намертво поселился и не желает их покидать.

–Мы же так и не поняли, где все это может находиться, – произнес Падалеки задумчиво, и Эклзу не нужно было пояснять, что имелось в виду под «всем этим».

– Ну еще раз повтори, – проворчал Дженсен. Его начинало неприятно царапать, когда ему напоминали, что он по своей воле отхватил задание, об которое, похоже, сломает зубы. – Может, еще не все знают.

Джаред только дурашливо нахмурился в ответ. Ситуация явно не казалась ему серьезной.

– Так вот, мне пришла в голову идея. Все знают, что соулмейтов необъяснимым образом притягивает друг к другу. Ты помнишь все эти случаи, ну…

– Ты у нас сегодня решил специализироваться на прописных истинах? Обществознание, третий класс, – оборвал его Дженсен. В самом деле, это рассказывали в школе: подавляющее большинство предназначенных друг другу людей так или иначе стремились навстречу друг другу – переезжали в другие города, просто путешествовали, получали профессии, которые необходимы для работы на конкретной планете… Случалось и такое, что нечаянные прикосновения двух незнакомых людей в толпе окутывали окружающих ярким сиянием.

Джаред словно не заметил нарочитой грубости партнера:  
– Так я о чем… Может, нам стоит покопаться в биографии Норда? Надо проверить, куда его тянет больше всего. Вдруг он путешествовал по каким-нибудь интересным местам? Про которые мы почему-то забыли?

Идея Джареда была хороша, нет, она была превосходна, поэтому Дженсен поспешил отпустить колкость:  
– Ты правда можешь о чем-то забыть, мистер Гений Места, или как там тебя обозвали на сайте «Знаменитость года»? Я по-прежнему настаиваю, что у Норда имеется оригинальная особенность искажать собственные видения. Или же присваивать чужие в измененном виде. Помнишь ту статью про эмпатов? Вдруг это не просто теория…

На лице Джареда внезапно возникло странное выражение… Дженсен задумался, о чем говорят эти насупленные брови и опущенные вниз уголки приоткрытого рта. И через пару секунд сообразил: да ведь Падалеки искренне обижается на него.

Святой Тесла и все мученики науки! Бедняга всерьез принимает его попытки слегка остудить пыл партнера. Нет, этот взгляд заставил Дженсена сдаться:  
– Ну ладно-ладно, твое предложение действительно имеет смысл. Согласен. В моей предпоследней парочке женщина словно преследовала мужчину, я просто офигел, когда сверял их места работы. Надо действительно проверить, где бывал наш четверочник. Только надо решить, кто будет заглядывать в бездну под названием «прошлое Норда» и ужасаться бесконечным страданиям и лишениям, выпавшим на его долю в этой ужасной жизни.

Джаред сразу же забыл про все обиды:  
– Да ладно, какие там страдания и лишения. Это же Норд! Он не выглядит человеком, который будет страдать по чужой вине. Он скорее сам заставит мучиться кого угодно. Помнишь наше «собрание»? Там даже Пиледжи сидел, как примерный ученик, сложив руки на коленях. Я не говорю уже о Пеллегрино, который прятал глаза, словно боялся вызова к доске.

– Хм. Ну ладно. Может быть, ты и прав. С другой стороны, много ли мы вообще знаем про Норда. Мне вот хотелось бы узнать хотя бы, как его зовут. – Дженсен улыбнулся, увидев недоумевающее выражение на лице Джареда: сдвинутые домиком брови, приоткрытый рот – ни дать ни взять школьник, не совсем понимающий вопрос учителя. – Первое имя. Ау! Падалеки – Джаред, Эклз – Дженсен. Приятно познакомиться, Джаред.

– А-а-а-а, – протянул Падалеки. – Да ладно. Ты что, не знаешь?

Дженсен только помотал головой.  
– Алан.

– Алан? Скучища. Я думал, будет что-то такое инфернальное. Неужели его жизнь окажется такой же пресной, как имя Алан?.. Как могут вообще родители называть детей Аланами? Или Джаредами?..

Джаред засмеялся и кинул в него очередным подобранным на земле желтым листком. Влажный листок мягко мазнул Дженсена по щеке, и тот не остался в долгу: осыпал Падалеки целым разноцветным ворохом. В конце концов, не так уж было и плохо приходить сюда, в парк, не одному.

*

Конечно же, они продолжили работать над делом Норда вместе. Ведь вдвоем можно успеть гораздо больше, правда? Дженсен копался в Сети, ловя малейшие упоминания о Норде-господи-Алане, Джаред бегал по всем знакомым и деловым партнерам – друзей у того ожидаемо не оказалось – фармацевта и широко улыбался им. Оба старались узнать о своем заказчике как можно больше, но, что характерно, оба и не подумали припереть к стенке самого Норда. Как будто это было бы нарушением условий договора. Невыполненным домашним заданием, черт бы побрал эту школьную терминологию, которая так и рвалась с языка у обоих. В конце рабочего дня оба по неожиданно установившейся традиции встречались в осеннем парке и рассказывали о своих успехах. Как всегда, нулевых. На форуме свадебных детективов ветка, посвященная скандальному заказу, основательно увяла. Раз в день кто-нибудь забегал туда и с разбегу спрашивал: «Ну что, у кого-нибудь есть успехи?» Сначала его встречали громогласным хохотом звуковых смайлов, но в последние дни никто не удосуживался даже отвечать. И Дженсен был рад, что они никуда с этим делом не продвигаются. Потому что они встречались в парке каждый вечер. Потому что Джаред, рассказывая о своих дневных встречах, словно невзначай клал ему руку на плечо. Потому что на третий вечер он, слегка запинаясь, предложил Дженсену выпить у него дома глинтвейн, это такой старинный напиток, который необходимо было варить вручную, а с утра сам выбрал для него меню на кухонном автомате.

И это длилось целую неделю, пока однажды Джаред не позвонил ему днем и, очевидно сдерживаясь от восторженных воплей, сдавленным голосом пригласил напарника зайти в контору. Дженсен примчался через десять минут, как старого знакомого поприветствовал бардак в офисе Падалеки и даже увеличил его, швырнув свою куртку на ворох каких-то распечаток.

– Ну и для чего ты меня сюда вызвал? – спросил он лучащегося самодовольством на сотню метров вокруг Джареда. Тот стоял рядом с экраном, на который выводилось изображение с проектора, и чуть не притоптывал от нетерпения, ожидая, пока Дженсен усядется… ну, куда-нибудь усядется. Дженсен выбрал в качестве сидения журнальный столик, подавшийся было под его весом, но сдюживший. «Кроули инкопорейтед» дает гарантию.

Джаред собирался выдержать театральную паузу, но его так распирало от торжества, что он затараторил сразу же, как убедился, что все внимание Дженсена приковано к нему, а не занято попытками удержаться на столике.

– Мы с тобой слажали, чувак!

Дженсен закатил глаза: манеры Падалеки как всегда не блистали стилем.

– Мы бегали и выясняли, где дружище Алан бывал в последнее время. Но надо было начинать не с конца, а с начала! И тогда мы бы с тобой сразу открыли новую планету.

– Ты о чем? – не понял его Эклз. – Их и так открывают по десятку в день, спасибо варп-ускорению и апостолу его, Стивену Хокингу.

– Это не то, – нетерпеливо махнул рукой Падалеки. – Это давно открытая и, судя по всему, успешно обжитая планета. Она называется… прикинь, никак не называется, у нее номер.

– Ерунда, номера дают только планетам, непригодным для жизни. В любом случае, я не понимаю, при чем тут какая-то странная нумерованная планета и наш заказчик со своими четверящимися снами.

– Он там родился! – выпалил Джаред, опять не сумевший выдержать паузу. Удостоверившись в том, что у Дженсена достаточно обалдевший вид, он продолжил:  
– Я попытался нарыть информацию про эту планету, но наткнулся на полный ноль. Серьезно! Ты представляешь хоть что-то, о чем бы не было информации в Сети? Да нынче у каждого брелка для ключей свой сайт и аккаунт на Фейсбуке. А тут – вводишь номер планеты, а поисковик в ответ предлагает номера мобивизоров, артикулы джинсов или формулы химических соединений. Пришлось продираться сквозь этот мусор и искать нужную информацию на десятых страницах. К счастью, совсем бесследно планета не пропала, и мне удалось кое-что нарыть. Выяснилось, что она находится в созвездии Скульптора, и астрономы очень долго не могли заметить ее, потому что она всегда, без исключений, находилась за Солнцем по отношению к нашей планете. То есть, какое бы ни было время суток, время года, та планета была на прямой линии Старая Земля – Солнце – номерное чудо.  
Туда нельзя купить билетов, потому что на нее нет ни одного официального рейса. И это при том, что там живет достаточно много народа, судя по косвенным данным в Сети, там есть города и деревни.

– Может быть, это запрещенная планета? – почесал в затылке Дженсен, смутно припоминая подобные случаи в истории: эпидемии, тоталитарные режимы, искаженное время… планета, каждый житель которой, увидев инопланетянина, немедленно совершал самоубийство.

– В чем и дело, никто ее не запрещал. О ней просто не говорят. Считается, что ее не существует, это просто городская легенда. Сведения распространять вроде бы не запрещено, но с другой стороны, о ней все равно никто ничего не знает. А рассказы людей, которые утверждают, что все-таки бывали там, больше похожи на фантастическую хрень. Мне кажется, они соревнуются между собой в том, кто выдумает историю неправдоподобней. Представляешь, там будто бы люди овладели моментальным перемещением в пространстве, хотя наука давно доказала, что телепортация невозможна. По крайней мере, с точки зрения современной физики. Еще я читал безумный рассказ, как из человека сотворили лягушку. Здравствуй, закон сохранения веществ. В общем, как я уже сказал, все это сильно напоминает городскую легенду, но меня все же заинтересовали две вещи.

Джаред воздел палец к потолку.

– Во-первых, по описаниям жители планеты ничем не отличаются от землян, а их быт разнится лишь какими-то мелочами, вроде моды и обычаев. А во-вторых, там совершенно четко родился Алан Норд, и это значит, что эта планета на самом деле существует. Вспомним наши сонные картинки – ведь они вполне могут найти свое воплощение на этом загадочном «номере».

Но Дженсен вспомнил прежде всего их таинственного заказчика, мистера Норда, человека без биографии, без семьи, творящего свои чудодейственные препараты без учета земных технологий…

– Сначала было бы неплохо убедиться, что на самом деле мы не придумали Алана Норда.

*

К фармацевту детективы отправились на следующее же утро. Джаред взял на себя объяснения с Нордом. Он действительно очень неплохо умел общаться с клиентами, но Дженсен бы не уступил ему первенства – как и права говорить за них двоих, он же старше и все такое. Но ему нравилось смотреть на Падалеки, слушать его быструю, может даже чересчур эмоциональную речь, нравилось наблюдать за немного хаотичной жестикуляцией, подкреплявшей каждое слово.

На этот раз секретарь Норда вел себя гораздо радушнее, и Дженсену действительно достался вручную сваренный кофе. Он сел за столик и сделал первый глоток, после которого немедленно принял решение поселиться здесь навеки. От вкусового оргазма он запрокинул голову и простонал: «О да-а-а… Можно к вам наняться дегустатором?» Но тут поймал на себе неожиданно серьезный, непривычный взгляд Джареда и пристыженно выпрямился, перестав дурачиться и вспомнив о своей несомненно важной миссии.

Больше всего они с Джаредом боялись, что Норд в штыки примет известие о копании в его прошлом. Однако на лишенном красок лице фармацевта после их вступительной речи не отразилось ровным счетом ни одной эмоции.

– Вы хотите… что? – спросил он спокойно, так осведомляются чересчур занятые пассажиры планетарных экспрессов у киберкондукторов, почему их отрывают от дела.

Джаред, видимо, тоже почувствовал себя надоедливым киберкондутором, потому что покраснел и снова затараторил, повторяя их теоретические выкладки: соулмейты, их связь, притяжение, место рождения…

Норд, принявший их в своем кабинете и стоявший сейчас у стола, внезапно поднял руку ладонью к ним, и Джаред остановился, как будто налетел на невидимую стену.

– Я подписал… – медленно произнес он и остановился. С минуту все трое молчали, детективы в напряженном ожидании, а хозяин кабинета глядел куда-то перед собой. Когда тишина стала тягостной, Норд внезапно заговорил снова, уже как живой человек, а не заезженная древняя пластинка:

– Я подписал 73 предварительных договора с детективными агентствами и птицами свободного полета. Вы первые, кто хотя бы сделал подобное предположение. Я ожидал от от землян большей любознательности.

Дженсена что-то заинтересовало на потолке. Не хотелось рассказывать, что остальные давно посчитали фармацевта или сумасшедшим, или симулянтом.

Норд вздохнул и уточнил:  
– Значит, во всем космосе не нашлось таких мест, которые я вижу в этих… снах?

Падалеки резво замотал головой так, что пряди отросших волос хлестнули его по щекам. При этом он делал какие-то странные гримасы, и Дженсену показалось, что покрасневший напарник изо всех сил пытается… разлепить губы.

Фармацевт опять помолчал, на этот раз недолго, и сказал нехотя:  
– Я достану вам разрешение на посещение этой планеты. Хотя это очень плохая идея. Почему? Просто поверьте мне. Те, кто ее посещал, не возвращались назад. Прежними.

Дженсен улыбнулся, припомнив, как вернулся с Цирцеи ярко-лиловым – черт дернул искупаться в местной речке. Да, тогда у него заняло много времени возвращение к прежнему облику.

Норд совершенно правильно расценил его улыбку:  
– Там вы не будете улыбаться, поверьте мне. Моя родная планета заставит вас пересмотреть свои взгляды на мир и свои знания о нем.

Дженсен предпочел больше не выражать своего отношения к драматичным высказываниям их заказчика. Между тем тот подошел к Падалеки и легонько похлопал того по плечу, после чего побагровевший было Джаред открыл рот и судорожно задышал.

– Честно говоря, я надеялся, что этого не случится, – задумчиво продолжал Норд, как будто ничего не произошло. – Более того, я хотел, чтобы меня избежала вся эта нелепица с запрограммированными сновидениями, судьбоносными свадьбами и прочим бредом. Но потом мне начала являться эта комната, хозяева которой не отличались аккуратностью и не удосужились вымыть пол. Так что я смирился. Единственное, о чем мне оставалось просить судьбу, – чтобы предназначенный мне человек не был с моей родной планеты. Поэтому я нанял вас, чтобы вы нашли мне аналог в бескрайнем космосе. И опять карты легли не в мою пользу.

Впервые Норд разразился такой откровенной речью, но она оставила детективам не меньше загадок.

– Я не понимаю, – пожаловался Джаред.

– Чего? – фармацевт явно начал раздражаться.

Джаред соорудил на лице обезоруживающе смущенную улыбку.

– Я совершенно не понимаю, почему вы надеялись, что эта ваша… номерная родина не подарит вам вторую половину.

Фармацевт скривился, словно ему не нравился сладкий жаргон свадебных детективов – а Падалеки порой переходил на фразы из рекламных буклетов.

– Это долго объяснять, - ответил он угрюмо. – Если в двух словах: у меня там слишком много идейных противников, и я совершенно не хочу, чтобы мне навязывали одного из них в постель.

Дженсену стало как-то муторно на душе. Он предпочитал жить в мире, где предназначенные друг для друга люди бежали навстречу своей половине по зеленому лугу под красивую музыку, а затем, взявшись за руки, уходили в закат. А сейчас уже второй человек подряд отказывался от любви своей жизни ради какой-то идеи.

Какая идея стоила того, чтобы ради нее пожертвовать счастьем? Счастьем не только своим, но и человека, который был тебе предназначен. Ведь, отказываясь от своей судьбы, ты предаешь не только себя. Ты предаешь того, кто верит в тебя, кто ждет, и он даже не узнает, что ты от него просто отказался. И до самого конца будет надеяться, ведь надежда – это такая неубиваемая сволочь, которая вцепляется в твое сердце и держится за него до самого конца…

Норд дал обещание связаться с ними, как только сможет достать разрешение на путешествие на родину, а также, к великому облегчению обоих, разослал уведомления об окончании действия семидесяти одного контракта на услуги детективов.

*

– Так, – деловито сказал Джаред, вытягивая пальцами из дисплея навигатора трехмерную модель трассы, по которой они возвращались в офис. – Мы с тобой двигаемся вот здесь… ага… Двадцатый район совсем близко. Доберемся быстро… Если мы проедем тут, никакого риска попасть в пробку… Надеюсь, что капитан Кирк сейчас дома.

Дженсен проглотил возникшее на языке возражение, что двадцатый район не так уж и близко отсюда, если быть точнее, то совсем на другом конце города, туда нужно ехать через центр, где в это время дня резвятся подростки на авто последних модификаций, способных подниматься в воздух, и их любимое развлечение – неожиданно «впрыгнуть» в поток движения прямо перед тобой…

– Кирк? Зачем он тебе? – растерянно спросил он.

Видеть Джеймса Кирка им, как считал Дженсен, было незачем, да и откровенно не хотелось. Такой неудачи у него еще никогда не случалось, и вспоминать об этом было почему-то стыдно, как будто это он нес ответственность за отказ его пары.

Джаред посмотрел на него смущенно и признался:  
– Я хочу ему гонорар вернуть. Весь, – и, видя, как Дженсен собирается что-то сказать, затараторил быстрее:

– Я тебе твою долю отдам, сразу как в офис наш вернемся, так и отдам. Просто я хочу отдать ему всю сумму. Это же принцип. Ну, принцип моего агентства. Договор считается выполненным, только когда пара соединится. А тут… Да ну, даже вспоминать не хочется. Если бы не мы, капитан и не узнал бы, что его Судьба – это напыщенный остроухий ублюдок, явно сожравший железную трубу, которая в нем застряла, и променявший свою любовь на… на возможность рассказывать, какой он патриот, черт возьми. На долбаную идею!

К концу своей маленькой речи Джаред почти кричал, и вдруг резко замолчал, очевидно сообразив, что делает.

– Извини, – пробормотал он. – Что-то я разошелся. Просто очень уж хочется взять этого Спока-Чпока и вытрясти из него душу.

Он поднял глаза на Дженсена и закусил губу с виноватым выражением, ну воплощенное раскаяние. Дженсен внезапно почувствовал, как внутри разливается тепло, то ли от слов «наш офис», то ли от энтузиазма, с которым Джаред хотел разрешить ситуацию. Даже если бы он сам давно не вынашивал мысль загладить вину перед Кирком, он бы все равно сделал то, о чем его просил Падалеки.

*

Они помнили дом Кирка, но вот человека, открывшего им дверь, не сразу узнали. Сначала Дженсену показалось, что это не неизменно блистательный Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, а его старший брат-неудачник. Потому что открывший ему дверь парень был по возрасту явно старше спасителя Земли, его возраст выдавали набрякшие мешки под глазами. Кроме того, капитан Кирк вряд ли позволил бы себе надеть такую застиранную футболку с вытянувшимся воротом и давно потерявшую свой цвет. А еще от него попахивало не слишком приятно, похоже, принятым вчера алкоголем. А еще…

– Детективы? – поморщившись, спросил тот. – Вы еще о чем-то забыли мне сказать? Что вся эта фигня с Избранными – на самом деле фигня? Раньше предупреждать надо было. Ладно, заходите, – он не стал ждать объяснений, а резко развернулся и отправился, слегка пошатываясь, вглубь квартиры, по длинному коридору. Только сейчас Дженсен заметил, что Джеймс был еще и босиком. Все шло не так, совсем не так.

Они поплелись за ним, переглянувшись, Джаред скорбно покачал головой. А что качать, и так все было понятно: человек пытался справиться с тем, во что превратилась его жизнь. И получалось плохо. Об этом безошибочно давала понять комната, куда они прошли. В нос сразу шибанул спертый несвежий запах, сигнализировавший: хозяину лень было даже нажать кнопку освежителя для воздуха. Хотя какая кнопка, здесь же была система голосового управления. Интересно, почему «умный дом» еще не возмутился таким пренебрежительным к себе отношением. Может, он уже онемел от наглости, еще бы, комната была захламлена так, что капитулировал бы любой мусоросжигательный завод.

Кирк скинул с кресла на пол валявшийся там ком одежды и плюхнулся туда, задрав ноги на стоявший рядом столик, прямо на 5D-проектор, не заботясь, что раздавит его.

– Виски? – формально поинтересовался Джим, помахав бутылкой у детективов под носом.

Дженсен отказался, он не любил выпивать днем, голова потом становилась совсем дурная. Джаред даже не отреагировал на предложение, он уставился на Кирка, не находя слов.

– Так что послужило причиной вашего визита ко мне? – повторил свой вопрос капитан, в данный момент ничем не напоминавший свои парадные портреты на огромных уличных билбордах. Джаред начал вытаскивать из внутреннего кармана пиджака чековую книжку, уголок карточки зацепился, и он неуклюже дергал ее, но достать не получалось.

– Мы приехали вернуть вам деньги за заказ, – пыхтя, пояснил он. – Мы не выполнили главный пункт договора: никакой пары в результате наших розысков не образовалось. Так что получите-распишитесь.

Он все-таки выковырял карточку из кармана и протянул ее Джеймсу. Тот долго смотрел на нее, потом на Джареда, не делая никаких движений, и Падалеки неловко положил чек на столик.

– С какой стати вы решили отдать мне деньги? – спросил хмуро Кирк. – Вы потратили на меня уйму времени, сделали все, о чем указывалось в договоре, вы даже поговорили с этим... Плахном, а за это я вам должен приплатить на самом деле.

– Мы ничем вам не помогли, – упрямо возразил Джаред. – Даже, по-моему, добавили проблем. Лучше было вулканца оставить его долбаным вулканским обычаям.

Джеймс почесал нос, избегая смотреть на визитеров. Затем взял бутылку и отхлебнул прямо из горла, отчего Джаред заметно позеленел.

– Не соглашусь, что проблем стало больше, – наконец произнес он на удивление трезвым голосом. – Понимаете, теперь я хотя бы знаю, что именно я теряю. Вот этого конкретного человека, который, как оказалось, был рядом со мной все эти годы.

Джеи переглянулись: теория о притяжении Избранных снова нашла свое подтверждение.

– Я сам вас нанял, я захотел убедиться в том, что и так, наверное, знал.

– То есть? – изумлению Дженсена не было границ.

– Я подозревал, что Спок – моя Пара. Только не хотел на него кидаться с воплями «Давай поженимся!», он от такого точно бы сбежал куда-нибудь на край космоса, с расстройства устроив войну с ромуланами. Мне нужно было подтверждение, вы мне его дали. Я знал, что легко это не будет, но надеялся, что он все-таки выберет меня. Не повезло, – и Кирк опять закинулся вискарем из горла. – Жаль только, что у меня выбора не было. Я пропал, когда только увидел его, еще в академии, когда он уличал меня в мошенничестве перед всем руководством. Этот мудак, знаете ли, умеет западать в сердце. Теперь я не смогу его оттуда выселить. Наверное, я как наркоман, который пытается завязать, но у него никогда не получится. Ну, не повезло мне полюбить человека, который не способен ответить мне взаимностью. Я скорее сдохну, чем он почувствует что-то ко мне. Но, наверное, лучше уж так, чем вообще никого никогда не любить.

– Капитан, вы говорите правду? – от звука внезапно раздавшегося голоса задумавшийся Дженсен вздрогнул всем телом. С Кирком вышло еще хуже: от неожиданности он попытался вскочить, забыв, что его ноги задраны на проектор, и с грохотом полетел на пол. Под проклятья капитана Эклз обернулся к двери: в проеме стоял высокий вулканец в обмундировании научника.

Похоже, Джаред не закрыл за ними дверь. Впрочем, выяснять, кто виноват, было поздно: не выгонишь же теперь Спока.

– Вы говорите правду? – спокойно, но настойчиво повторил коммандер, обращаясь к Кирку и будто бы не замечая других находящихся рядом людей.

Тот уже вскочил, он стоял напротив вулканца и мерил его напряженным взглядом исподлобья.

\- Почему ты оказался здесь именно сейчас? – спросил Кирк сухим, надтреснутым голосом. – Кажется, мы все решили две недели назад. И вдруг ты выбираешь именно эту минуту, именно эту секунду, чтобы появиться здесь и услышать то, в чем бы я никогда тебе не признался. Ты от меня отказался, дружище. Поэтому вали-ка ты отсюда куда подальше, а?

Он шагнул по направлению к Споку, и Джаред тоже сделал шаг вперед, чтобы вмешаться, если начнется драка, предчувствие которой повисло в воздухе. Но его опять не заметили, Спок снова заговорил, но уже не настойчивым – мягким, просительным тоном:  
– Джим, скажи мне, пожалуйста…

Кирк развел руками, призывая в свидетели публику, и рассмеялся, невесело рассмеялся, как будто ему к затылку приставили оружие:  
– Я не буду повторять своих слов, хватит с меня унижений, но и отказываться от них не буду, что сказано, то сказано, а теперь ты уйдешь, наконец, или…

– Я могу сказать, почему я оказался здесь именно сейчас, – перебил его Спок, – ты же хотел знать. Я пришел, потому что почувствовал, что тебе плохо.

Взгляд Кирка не изменился.

– Я сначала принял эту боль за собственную, даже посетил доктора. Маккой сказал мне, что с моим «мутантским организмом» все в порядке, но он рад, что мне плохо почти так же, как и тебе. Это навело меня на мысль… Пока Вулкан не погиб, у меня был шанс найти своего суженого, т’хила, и я думал, что… что гибель моей планеты обрекла меня на вечное одиночество, но что если у меня все-таки был шанс… И я все еще не верил до конца, пока сегодня мне не стало казаться, что мне куда-то в район груди вонзили нож и постоянно проворачивают его. Что я за мерзавец, что обрекаю человека на такое ради своих принципов…

– Я сказал, проваливай, – тяжело дыша, выдавил из себя капитан. – И свою жалость забирай с собой, мне она тут не нужна…

Спок подошел еще ближе:  
– Я сказал, что я чувствую то же, что и ты. И это не только боль. Я… ты прав. Это так прекрасно, что от него нельзя отказаться…

И Спок, протянув руку, легко сжал ладонь капитана. Таким жестом, как будто это было что-то само собой разумеющееся, не особо важное, из разряда повседневных дел: так, надо почистить зубы, посмотреть в зеркало перед уходом, настроить планнинг на день, ну и не забыть прикоснуться к своей Истинной паре.

Не было грома и молний, Дженсена не шарахнуло в очередной раз внезапным разрядом. Пару окутало яркое, но какое-то спокойное, словно умиротворенное сияние. Бравый капитан втянул в себя воздух, словно всхлипнул, и его упрямо вскинутые плечи обмякли, как будто в мужчине вдруг иссякла сила. Спок за руку притянул Кирка к себе, прижал к груди и начал гладить по голове, что-то тихо нашептывая на ухо. Джеймс вцепился в его ладонь так, что Дженсен заметил, как белеют пальцы у обоих. Это зрелище гипнотизировало его, пока из транса его не вывел Джаред, сильно дернув на себя.

– Пошли, – прошипел Падалеки. – нам здесь делать уже нечего.

При этом он улыбался, как полоумный, но не забыл при уходе подобрать чек, который валялся на полу.

*

Когда они возвращались домой, тема Истинных пар возникла сама собой, о чем было еще говорить после того, как они стали зрителями хэппи-энда такой драматичной истории.

– Иногда я понимаю Выборщиков, – улыбаясь, сказал сидевший за рулем «Импалы» – он недавно стал пробовать водить сам – Дженсен. – Когда кто-то где-то за тебя определяет, с кем ты будешь счастлив, – это слегка жутковато. Кто там твой кукловод наверху, совершенно непонятно. И я понимаю, когда человек хочет сам за себя определить свою судьбу.

– Ну, было уже немало примеров того, что не все Истинные пары счастливы друг с другом, – отозвался Джаред, и Дженсену показалось, что он слышит напряжение в его голосе. Он повернулся и посмотрел на партнера краем глаза: нет, показалось.

Джаред, безмятежно улыбаясь, смотрел на дорогу, ветер из открытого окна трепал его волосы, и у Дженсена вдруг защемило сердце при этом виде. Сейчас он мог протянуть руку и растрепать падалечьи вихры, как уже делал, а Джаред посмотрит на него нежно, а затем потрется щекой об его руку, как уже делал. Но потом Дженсен потеряет все это, все равно потеряет, и это только вопрос времени – когда Джаред покинет его.

Избранный Джареда Падалеки, как же тебе повезет.

Похоже, эта мысль уже стала его навязчивой идеей.

– Да ладно, – стараясь говорить весело, возразил Дженсен, – что там было, несчастные единицы? У каждого правила есть исключения. Но ведь так прекрасно смотреть, как Истинные пары через все препятствия стремятся навстречу друг другу. Даже несмотря на идею, - слово «идея» в его исполнении прозвучало как ругательство. – Что бы там им ни снилось. Любой сон можно расшифровать. Любую загадку решить.

Он посмотрел на Джареда с намеком. Да-да, давно было пора рассказать, что там такое с его снами. В конце концов, они уже перешли самую последнюю границу, Эклз доверил партнеру все самое личное, а тот молчит.

Падалеки повернулся, ну конечно, только самый тупой не понял бы прямого приглашения к откровенности, а Джаред был далеко не глуп. Он посмотрел на Дженсена, как будто тот предал его, и сообщил ровным голосом:  
– Мне вообще ничего не снится. Я не видел ни одного сна с тех пор, как мне исполнилось семь лет. Только пустота. Огромная черная пустота.

Потом он отвернулся, продолжив смотреть в окно, и не произнес больше ни слова.

Дженсен управлял машиной и даже как будто улыбался, хотя внутри него все заледенело от ужаса.


	7. Глава 7

Дженсен не любил утра, будучи ярко выраженной совой. Кстати, он мог бы рассказать, что называют так любящих поспать людей в честь редкой ночной птицы, а вовсе не из-за поздно идущего экспресса Земля-Луна.

Но с недавних пор утра стали любимым временем суток Дженсена Эклза. Ему нравилось просыпаться рядом с Джаредом Падалеки.

Они вовсе не собирались становиться парочкой и заводить отношений, подражая Истинным. Но как-то так получалось, что каждый вечер они оказывались в одной постели.

Сегодня ради разнообразия Дженсен открыл глаза у себя дома и в первую секунду даже запаниковал, опасаясь не обнаружить рядом никого. Но еще через секунду почувствовал тяжелую руку, уверенно придавившую его поперек груди, и успокоился.

Дженсен терпеть не мог спать в обнимку, да и вообще как-то соприкасаться с партнером во время сна: было неудобно, жарко, затекали ноги-руки, повернуться – и то был акробатический трюк. Интересно, почему тогда в случае с Джаредом все эти аргументы "против" не срабатывали…

Он предался было размышлениям на тему, что не так с этим долговязым парнем, который заставляет Дженсена испытать весь спектр эмоций за одну минуту. Но звонок мобивизора выбил его из мечтательного настроения. Он покосился на встроенные в стену часы – восемь утра! Кто звонит в такую рань? Наверняка Алона, больше некому. Ну ладно, сейчас она увидит зрелище, подумал Дженсен мстительно и потянулся к мобивизору, нажимая на кнопку переключения на большой экран. Пока тот мигал, словно просыпаясь, и настраивался на абонента, Дженсен демонстративно откинулся на грудь Джареда, изображая на лице легкую небрежность. И тут же его словно на автомате подкинуло вверх, и он начал торопливо натягивать одеяло до подбородка: со стены на них мрачно воззрился мистер Алан Норд.

Впрочем, на лице Норда было написано, что ничего другого от этих двух безнадежных детективов он не ожидал. Его карие глаза мрачно уставились на кровать, и он произнес «Господин Эклз» так, как будто обвинял его в чем-то. Впрочем, Дженсен и так однозначно ощутил себя виноватым.

– Мистер Норд, – пробормотал он, судорожно упихивая Джареда куда-то в подушки сзади, надеясь, что его будет незаметно.

Падалеки тихо всхлипывал, как будто чем-то расстроенный, но как сильно подозревал Дженсен, тот просто давился от смеха.

– … и господин Падалеки, – дополнил тот уверенно, после чего Дженсен прекратил работу по утрамбовыванию, а Джаред вылез из-под него и положил сзади голову ему на плечо. Эклз решил, что падать ниже в глазах заказчика уже некуда, и махнул рукой на приличия:  
– Мы вас внимательно слушаем.

Тот вздохнул и терпеливо произнес:  
– Я рад, что вы способны сохранять внимание в данной ситуации.

Дженсен снова почувствовал, как горят щеки, но не осмелился отвести взгляда от экрана.

– Я получил разрешение на посещение вами моей родной планеты. Напоминаю, что космический объект З-934 находится в созвездии Скульптора, маршрут, разработанный Федерацией астронавигаторов, прилагается к визе. Виза открывается с завтрашнего дня. Согласно маршруту, перемещение в стандартном варп-прыжке занимает восемь часов. На космодроме вас встретят, я предупрежу.

И фармацевт замолчал, наклонив голову набок, оставляя время для вопросов.

– Все понятно, мистер Норд, мы сделаем все… – заговорил было Дженсен, прерывая неудобное молчание, но тут из-под него вынырнул «господин Падалеки».

– Как это «нас встретят»? – удивленно спросил он. – Вы хотите сказать, что мы полетим одни? Вы нас не доставите туда?

Норд вздернул подбородок презрительно:  
– Я считаю, что детективы высокого класса, какими вы себя позиционируете, вероятно, не слишком оправданно, должны действовать самостоятельно. У меня крайне много дел на этой планете, чтобы тратить драгоценное время на поездки в места, где меня не слишком ждут.

Тут и Дженсен опомнился:  
– Каким образом мы доберемся туда, куда не летает ни один рейс?

Но Норд смотрел на них уже не так внимательно:  
– Это не моя проблема, - пожал плечами он и прижал ладонь к дисплею. Экран начал медленно гаснуть. Дженсен повернулся к Джареду и сказал:  
– Напомни мне, пожалуйста, какой гонорар нам полагается, если мистер Я-Самый-Крутой-В-Этой-Вселенной возьмет, наконец, за ручку свою сладкую девочку?

Джаред с выражением продекламировал внушительное число.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Дженсен, – это дает мне стимул продолжать. А то мне очень хочется послать нашего зазнайку куда подальше и наблюдать, какое у него будет при этом лицо.

– Если сейчас у него такое лицо, как будто ему под нос положили лягушку, то в нашем случае лягушка вырастет до особо мерзкой жабы, – хохотнул Джаред.

– Вообще не понимаю, что в этой З-934 такого секретного, – не унимался Дженсен, он никак не мог отойти от позора. – Может, у них всех по три руки. Или по три глаза. Или по три… три тестикулы.

Он отлично понимал, что шутка идиотская, и посмотрел на Джареда, чтобы понять, как он отнесется к ней. Но Джаред вел себя странно: он округлил глаза и смотрел вовсе не на Дженсена, а за его плечо, при этом отчаянно сжимая рукой его колено под одеялом. Эта самая хватка на коленке и не дала Эклзу сообразить сразу. Только через несколько секунд он быстро обернулся: экран на стене снова ожил. Норд опять смотрел на них без особого интереса.

– Если вы хотите знать, все парные части тела у меня исключительно в двойном количестве, – сообщил он. – И я абсолютно ничего не имею против жаб. Что же касается секретного… Если бы я хотел узнать какой-либо ваш секрет, я бы вытащил его из вашей головы, пока вы моргнуть бы не успели, а потом показал бы всему миру, как показывал свой сон.

Теперь экран погас уже окончательно.

Джаред присвистнул:  
– Что-то он разошелся…

А Дженсен боялся взглянуть на него. Ведь единственным секретом, который фармацевт мог извлечь из его бестолковой головы, был исключительно Джаред Падалеки.

Когда раздался следующий звонок, а случилось это через пару минут, Дженсен свирепо ткнул пальцем в широкое окошко на дисплее мобивизора, и звонок опять был переведен на большой экран. Теперь-то точно должна была звонить Алона, пусть расплачивается за предыдущее фиаско. Однако на экране возникли огромные непонимающие глаза его старинного приятеля.

– Я, видимо, не вовремя, – обалдело произнес Кристиан Кейн. – перезвоню попозже.

За неимением под рукой стенки, Дженсен побился лбом об обнаружившуюся рядом широкую ладонь Джареда. Потом храбро повернулся к Кейну и сказал:  
– Все нормально, Крис, я слушаю.

Удивленное выражение не сходило с лица Криса все то время, когда он рассказывал о причине своего звонка. Дженсен же слушал вполуха, соображая, почему так потрясен Кейн. Ну конечно, в тот раз, когда они напились виски на колесе обозрения… и когда попробовали фирменный напиток туземцев созвездия Микроскопа, а потом всю ночь гоняли по кольцевой на аэродинамическом межконтинентальном экспрессе… он постоянно рассказывал про свою заморочку – не оставлять на ночь любовников. А сейчас Эклз прокололся по полной программе. Вот почему Кейн преданно смотрел ему прямо в глаза, стараясь изо всех сил не коситься на Джареда, опять распустившего свои многочисленные конечности. Получалось плохо.

И тут до Дженсена дошло, о чем, собственно, речь.

– Нет, – сказал он уверенно. – Ни в коем случае.

– Это еще почему? – заволновался Кристиан. – Я же тебе интереснейшее дело подкидываю. А ты любишь голову поломать, я знаю.

– Я занят, – Дженсен откинулся на подушки, скрестив руки на груди. Умный матрас под ним поскрипел, принимая необычную для себя форму.

– Да, я в курсе, что вы выиграли контракт Норда, я думаю, любой заштатный детектив, сватающий друг другу соседей по лестничной клетке, знает о вашем везении. Почему я тебе и позвонил. Мне кажется, у этого дела есть реальное сходство с делом Норда. Дженсен, кончай тупить и хватай птицу удачи!

– Крис, я тебя с универа знаю, никогда не замечал ментальной деградации, – огрызнулся Дженсен. – Я же сказал: я занят! В переводе это обозначает: прости, чувак, у меня нет времени.

На самом деле, Эклз не желал брать предлагаемое Кейном дело по одной простой причине. Это было бы его делом. Его отдельным, независимым расследованием. Он опять вспомнил бы путь в свой офис, начал протирать тускнеющую вывеску «Рамзес» и выслушивать тоскливые жалобы на жизнь соседа по этажу, владельца дизайнерской фирмы Джастина Тейлора. Возвращение в обожаемую контору сейчас для него равнялось ссылке в ад, не меньше. Он хотел заниматься расследованием только с Джаредом.

– Ты зря отказываешься, – принялся убеждать его Кейн, как будто не знал своего приятеля: если тому что-то втемяшилось в голову – даже фотонной пушкой не выбьешь.

– Мы не отказываемся, – вдруг встрял Джаред, – мы можем послушать, что там за дело, и обсудить его. В конце концов, полет на планету Норда занимает целых восемь часов. Будет, о чем потрепаться.

Мы. Джаред сказал «мы», а не «он». Странное чувство затопило Дженсена, он не мог подобрать ему названия и метался между облегчением и обреченностью.

Но Кейн пребывал в нерешительности:  
– Все это, конечно, круто, но пойми меня правильно, парень, я Стального Дженни знаю со школьных гравикресел. Я не уверен, что он передумает, если пошел на принцип. Хотелось бы услышать от него четкий ответ…

И опять Падалеки не дослушал:  
– Присылай клиента ко мне в офис, через два часа. Я… - он широко усмехнулся, - уговорю Дженсена.

И тот почувствовал, как широкая ладонь уверенно легла ему на бедро и поползла вверх. На этот раз Дженсен выключил мобивизор наверняка – путем меткого броска об стену.

*

Даже в посторгазменной неге Дженсен не был бы Дженсеном, если бы не попытался вырыть сам себе могилу.

– Почему это ты сказал Кейну «мы»? – спросил он, стараясь выглядеть возмущенно. – Он вообще-то мне предлагал дело.

Джаред перевернулся со спины набок и, подперев рукой голову, внимательно посмотрел на Дженсена, раскинувшего руки и все еще пытавшегося отдышаться.

– Насколько я помню, мы с тобой партнеры в деле Норда, – произнес он с расстановкой. – И мы договорились пока заниматься расследованиями вместе. Тем более, что это дело очень напоминает историю нашего фармацевтического гения. Мне кажется, что, решив эту загадку, мы сделаем большой шаг к главной цели.

– Э-э-э… напоминает? – спросил Дженсен, чувствуя себя несколько глупо.

Джаред сузил глаза:  
– Что ты понял из того, что тебе наговорил твой приятель?

Бинго. Пойманный с поличным Дженсен жалобно застонал и уткнулся в подушку. Джаред понимающе кивнул:  
– Нашей заказчице снятся два пейзажа.

*

Девушку звали Хоуп – Надежда. Но глядя на ее стремительные, порывистые движения, Дженсен, пожалуй, окрестил бы ее Молнией. Сходство завершала копна роскошных рыжих волос – настоящий огонь.

Хоуп не спрашивала, где ей сесть, сама нашла горизонтальную поверхность в бардаке, который Падалеки почему-то называл своим офисом. Хотя столик опасно накренился, едва гостья устроилась на нем, та не обратила внимания на угрожающий скрип и изящно закинула ногу на ногу. Дженсен оценил ее ловкость и покосился на Джареда: может, тот тоже пялится на красотку. И поймал взгляд Падалеки, устремленный на него самого.

Хоуп не стала ждать приглашения к разговору, она вообще оказалась очень решительной особой, сразу взяв беседу в свои руки.

– Вы – Дженсен Эклз, – огласила она факт. – Я видела вашу фотографию у Кейна. Вы там поете под гитару. Неплохо, кстати. А вы – Джаред Падалеки, владелец этого агентства. Почему мы встречаемся здесь?

– Мы планируем работать вместе, – быстро ответил Джаред. – Партнеры и все такое.

Заказчица кивнула. Дженсен промолчал, но в голове отметил галочкой пункт «обязательно возмутиться, почему решили без него». Иначе он мог забыть, поскольку заранее был согласен. Зато сейчас он решил «вести» в разговоре.

– Мисс… – он сделал паузу, ожидая, что клиентка назовет свою фамилию, но та смотрела на него с вежливым любопытством и молчала. Ну хорошо. – Хоуп, расскажите нам, какая у вас проблема.

И тут же пожалел о сказанном. Библия свадебных детективов гласила: нельзя называть ситуацию заказчика проблемой. Иначе они могут заранее разочароваться в способностях пейзажиста. Но Хоуп не обратила на это ровно никакого внимания.

– Мой сон мне начал сниться рано, – сказала спокойно девушка, – с самого детства. Это не был роддом, но и ничего странного в нем тоже не наблюдалось. Обычный коттедж в сельской местности, лето, развевающиеся белые занавески, справа от кровати тумбочка с разложенными медицинскими инструментами. Тысячи колонисток рожают в таких условиях. Понятно, что моя пара родилась где-то на планете аграрного типа, наверняка закончила дистанционно всегалактический университет со специализацией по биологии внеземных видов, а сейчас трудится на благо родной планеты…

– Погодите, что значит «наверняка»? – изумился Джаред. – Вы что, не нашли этого парня… ну или девушку… по таким элементарным приметам?

– Может быть, для вас это странно прозвучит, но… я не жаждала встречи со своей парой. Мне это просто было не нужно. Да черт возьми, я прекрасно обходилась без суженого, сама трахала парней… Простите. Мне кажется, что я и специалист по сельскому хозяйству – несочетаемая пара. Но это я говорю сейчас, пока могу здраво мыслить, пока я не ослеплена разбушевавшимися гормонами. Естественно, если я прикоснусь к нему, я буду считать его самым желанным человеком на свете, и мне больше никто не нужен будет. Я не хочу попадать в такую зависимость…

Изумление с лица Джареда не думало исчезать, и Хоуп, похоже, интерпретировала его по-своему.

– Я не Выборщик. Выборщики хотят сами выбирать свою пару. Я же просто не хочу никакого суженого-несуженого. Отношения – это не для меня. Я не тот человек, с которым эта тема прокатит…

Дженсен не слишком вежливо оборвал ее:  
– Так почему вы все-таки заинтересовались своей парой, Хоуп?

Она сразу сменила тему:  
– Все изменилось два года назад. Изменилось внезапно. Я как раз была… в командировке, и на сон мне отводилось не больше двух-трех часов в сутки. Поэтому я решила, что это обычное тревожное сновидение, вызванное стрессом, и удалила информацию о нем из своей памяти. Потом картинка начала повторяться, и я открыла для себя печальную правду – это было видение. Большая лаборатория, скорее физическая, масса приборов, в центре главный из них, похожий на лазерную пушку. Море датчиков. Отсутствие окон, как будто помещение тщательно защищали, но не от внешней среды, а наоборот. Как будто из этой лаборатории могло вырваться нечто страшное.

Дженсен совершенно некстати вспомнил о проекте «Манхэттен», когда в лаборатории генетиков начал зарождаться совершенно нечеловеческий разум. Нет, ерунда, проект сразу свернули, а продукты эксперимента уничтожили.

– Признаюсь, мне стало неимоверно любопытно. В коттедже мог родиться обычный житель заштатной колонии, который и без меня прекрасно обрабатывал бы землю и разводил туземных коз. Но что за ребенок мог появиться на свет в лаборатории?

От этих слов Хоуп Дженсену стало не по себе. На обычного человека она не согласна, а на потенциального монстра – без малейших вопросов. Конечно, чудовище он только что придумал, но все равно было в Хоуп что-то такое, заставляющее с первого же взгляда решить, что эта девушка на многое способна. В том числе отказаться от обычного человека и выбрать того, с кем можно бросить вызов общественному мнению. Тем временем девушка рассказывала:  
– Я зарисовывала приборы по памяти и пыталась их идентифицировать. К сожалению, мне не хватило знаний, и я решила обратиться в профильное сообщество в Сети. Гики приняли мой вопрос с энтузиазмом, опять разгорелся спор об Истинных. У меня рука немела перелистывать сотни страниц их версий и обсуждений. Что-то уже начинало вырисовываться, пока однажды я не вошла в Сеть и не увидела, что моей темы нет. Более того – все сообщество ликвидировано подчистую. Я не сторонница теорий заговоров, но мне было абсолютно ясно: бедных сетеманов лишили любимого тусовочного места из-за меня. Очень жаль, что я не видела, до чего именно дошло обсуждение этой темы. Наверняка, до опасного места, на котором ее просто решили обрубить.

– А в кэше посмотреть? – заинтересовался Дженсен.

– Кэш, облака, копии поисковиков. Нигде не осталось ни малейшего намека на то, что эта тема вообще существовала. Видимо, я нарвалась на какой-то тщательно охраняемый секрет.

У Дженсена вырвалось:  
– И теперь вам стало интересно?

Хоуп небрежно пожала плечиком:  
– Ну конечно. Терпеть не могу секретов. Все тайное должно выйти наружу.

– Или просто тайна всегда зачаровывает, – внезапно подал голос Джаред. – Любая фигня становится привлекательной, если ее начинают скрывать.

Хоуп с азартом повернулась к Падалеки:  
– Вы считаете, что это способ заманить меня?

Ничего себе, у девушки реакция, удивился Дженсен. Джаред даже растерялся:  
– Нет, не знаю… Возможно и такое… А от нас-то что вы хотите?

– У меня стандартное пожелание, я хочу, чтобы вы нашли мою пару. И объяснили, откуда взялась вторая картинка. Я вам все опишу, в общем, как у вас тут все делается. В лаборатории не было окон, но¸ может быть, вам удастся по иным приметам идентифицировать это секретное место.

Дженсен подумал, что они по лабораториям не спецы, и начинать придется с первой картинки, а потом уже узнавать, какая у нее связь со второй. Между тем Джаред уже доставал стандартное оборудование для записи воспоминаний заказчиков и разворачивал виртуальную доску для рисования, кстати, у Хоуп оказался недюжинный талант к 3D-проекциям, она совершенно не задумывалась, где и что располагается на ее пейзажах.

Когда она ушла, пообещав детективам весьма приличное, по сравнению со стандартной ставкой, вознаграждение, детективы переглянулись. Дженсен успел первым:  
– Старая Земля.

– Дом с пейзажа на Старой Земле, – на полсекунды позже сказал Джаред.

Оба рассмеялись. Что ж, по классу они явно не уступали друг другу.

Джаред пожал плечами:  
– Не понимаю, как можно было подумать, что это колония. По всем показателям наша планета. Наверняка Огайо.

– Огайо, – кивнул Дженсен одобрительно. – А город?

– Сам знаешь.

– Нет уж, скажи. А то ты услышишь мой вариант и скажешь, что так и думал.

– Тогда давай вместе.

– Дейтон.

– Дейтон.

И снова в офисе детектива Падалеки раздался двойной хохот. Пока Дженсен на планнинге узнавал, как им добраться до Дейтона, его напарник внезапно перестал подхихикивать.

– Что-то странное происходит в мире, – задумчиво произнес Джаред. – Все наши дела последнего времени ненормальные. То люди отказывают своей истинной паре, то не интересуются ей. И это при том, что они четко видят картинку, достаточно сделать пару шагов к своей судьбе. Но не ценят то, что им дано.

Дженсен немедленно уловил мысль, отчетливо читающуюся в словах Джареда: «Если бы у меня была четкая картинка в голове, я бы все сделал, чтобы найти свою судьбу». Он поспешил перевести тему:  
– Странно, почему появилось так много людей, видящих не одну картинку. Это только мы столкнулись с двумя такими уникумами, а скольким еще людям снится несколько пейзажей. Может, они, как и Хоуп, списывают все на стресс.

Джаред пожал плечами:  
– Не знаю. Может быть, это новая тенденция, и все в результате придет к полигамии. А может, Судьбе понравился вариант Выборщиков, и она решила давать людям шанс на самоопределение.

Дженсен подумал над такой версией, и ему она не понравилась. Он вообще не любил делиться. О чем он немедленно и оповестил Джареда.

Тот ответил:  
– Да, мне тоже вполне хватит одного суженого.

Затем подумал и добавил:  
– И в данный момент у меня есть планы на парня, которого я ни с кем не хочу делить.

Он подобрался к Дженсену поближе, мастерски обогнув все опасные углы и грозящие рассыпаться стопки распечаток, затем внезапно очень ловко притянул его к себе и прошептал на ухо:  
– Ты меня делаешь исключительно моногамным.

Затем жарко выдохнул и пощекотал языком мочку уха. У Дженсена моментально кровь отлила от всех частей тела, устремившись в пах. Планнинг выпал из ослабевшей руки и жалобно крякнул. Воистину это был не день гаджетов.


	8. Глава 8

Поездка в город Дейтон, по старому делению на штаты относившемуся к Огайо, получилась с одной стороны удачной, с другой – бесполезной. Детективы добрались туда из Нью-Йорка за час, загрузив «Импалу» в вызванный грузолет. Водитель такси нисколько не удивился, что парни сели в транспорт с собственным транспортом. Единственное, о чем он спросил, - не собираются ли ему, не дай святой Гугл, попробовать заплатить наличкой. Раз уж любят такие древние способы поездки. Продемонстрированная карта водителя успокоила, и он уже очень спокойно смотрел на процесс погрузки автомобиля.

В пути детективы обсуждали нюансы дела Хоуп, но потом Джаред начал машинально напевать новую модную песенку, Дженсен скривился – навязчивая мелодия его конкретно раздражала, Джаред радостно взялся голосить еще громче, Эклз полез его затыкать… и остановившийся у дейтонской мэрии водитель обнаружил у себя в салоне двух катающихся по полу мастеров сватовства. Подразумевалось, что это была потасовка, но водитель полушутливо пригрозил настучать на пассажиров в полицию нравов, после чего оба детектива оперативно вывели «Импалу» на каменистую землю городка Дейтон.

Они заранее связались с единственным свадебным детективом, работавшим в этом округе, и сейчас он поджидал их рядом с мэрией.

– А вы и правда детективы высокого класса, – сказал пожилой мужчина вместо приветствия, протягивая парням ладонь для рукопожатия. – Отличить наш город от десятков таких же в округе… это надо уметь. Ко мне тут как-то заносило мальчиков от Пиледжи, так они спутали нас с Остином.

– И вы объяснили им ошибку? – в восторге спросил Джаред.

– Да сохрани нас Фейсбук, – покачал головой дейтонский детектив. – Дал им возможность познакомиться со здешними окрестностями. Не буду лукавить, я и в вас засомневался, уж больно вы мне странные вещи рассказали, но на всякий случай съездил в то место, о котором вы говорили. Оказалось – и верно, в той долине в шестидесятых строили временные дома для семей военных. Теперь на их месте небоскребы, понятное дело, что никто из жителей не помнит стоявшие раньше коттеджи. Да какие коттеджи, просто громкое слово. Хибарки. Но давайте я вас туда отвезу, может, все-таки обнаружите что-нибудь полезное для своих поисков.

Надежды не оправдались, да они улетучились еще при взгляде на район, застроенный суперсовременными высотками с парковками на каждом этаже. В таких домах соседи не знали имен друг друга, а зачастую просто никогда не пересекались, зачем им узнавать историю своего района. Подозрения подтвердились: никто из встреченных ими жильцов понятия не имел, что здесь было раньше и куда все это делось. Их помощник, местный детектив, тоже развел руками: эти дома строили военные, а не муниципалитет, никаких документов в мэрии не осталось.

– Вы же, наверное, знаете, чем знаменита местная военная база. Здесь был подписан мирный договор, окончательно добивший Югославию. Что-то там изначально было нечисто, поэтому военные решили ликвидировать и саму базу, и все следы ее пребывания. Попробуйте сделать запрос в архив, но я вам не гарантирую успеха.

Джеи понятливо покивали, впрочем, перед их отъездом новый знакомец еще раз намекнул, что от определенной доли вознаграждения не откажется, если Хоуп все-таки воссоединится со своей парой.

*

Назад они ехали куда дольше – около четырех часов. Но Дженсену возвращение понравилось куда больше. Он сел за руль, перед этим отпугнув наложившего было на него свои длинные ручищи Джареда: «Теперь детку могу водить только я».

Большая часть пути проходила по скоростным автострадам, и там Дженсен уступал руководство автопилоту, а сам болтал с Падалеки обо всем, о чем они еще не переговорили, да иногда со смехом показывал на изумленно оборачивающихся им вслед водителей современных аэрокаров.

Но были на пути в Нью-Йорк и такие места, которые Эклз любил особенно. Там дорога неожиданно углублялась в холмы и луга, она не переставала быть прямой как стрела и гладкой, словно отполированная, но летящие навстречу травы создавали полное впечатление деревенской умиротворенности. Да-да, Дженсен знал, что такое деревня. В это время он брал управление на себя и иногда сворачивал на несколько минут к обочине, несмотря на верещавший в панике бортовой компьютер, уверявший, что это против правил.

– Почему-то мне кажется, что поиски парня с первого пейзажа Хоуп окажутся не такими уж легкими, как мы считали, – пожаловался он Джареду.

– Я тоже так думаю, – качнул тот головой. – Ничто не предвещало, что тут будут замешаны военные. А с другой стороны, зачем Хоуп этот парень, он же такой… обычный, – сказал Джаред, глядя на дорогу. – Не ее формат. Она же спокойно отказывается от пары, если та ей будет причинять неудобства…

Ну вот, Джаред опять о своем. Дженсен не понимал, то ли ему было жаль Падалеки, то ли он испытывал крайнюю досаду из-за того, что тот, трахаясь с ним, горевал из-за скрывшейся где-то в пустоте пары. Засранец.

И тут его осенило.

– Кстати об отказывающихся от пары… Кажется, я знаю, кто нас с тобой подкинет до З-934.

Он опять переключил «Импалу» на автопилот, и машина слегка вздрогнула, как всегда, – он считал, что это от скрытого негодования. Новенький мобивизор, повинуясь команде владельца, отыскал определенное имя в записной книжке.

*

Задушевный разговор с Джеймсом Кирком не сложился. Бравый капитан почему-то отключил изображение, он что-то мычал в трубку, отвечал невпопад, издавал странные звуки, как будто его душили. В конце концов, он почти выкрикнул: «Спросите Чехова!» - и сбросил вызов. Дженсен в недоумении уставился на безответное устройство, но через несколько секунд мобивизор пискнул, приглашая к разговору: он нашел в контактах Кирка необходимые сведения и передал их детективам.

Чехов, совсем молоденький кудрявый паренек, с акцентом, сразу выдавшим в нем уроженца Восточной Евразии, только вздохнул:  
– И вы знаете, так всю неделю. Капитан отказывается решать какие-либо вопросы и всех переправляет ко мне. Так что вам нужно?

– Всего-то слетать на планету, которой нет ни на одном известном маршруте, – невинно улыбнулся Дженсен. Краем глаза он увидел, как отчаянно, точно китайский болванчик, закивал Джаред. – У нее нет названия, только номер – З-934.

Парень на дисплее разинул рот:  
– О чем вы говорите? Вы хотите, чтобы «Энтерпрайз», один из самых совершенных кораблей звездного флота, выступил в роли пассажирского челнока? Мои предки сказали бы, что это как сбросить нейтронную бомбу на тараканов. Тараканы… это паразиты такие. А, неважно. Ну, это все равно что… вызвать грузолет до соседнего дома. Да.

Но Дженсена было уже не сбить:  
– Капитан Кирк обещал, – соврал он на голубом глазу.

Чехов в возмущении перевел взгляд на Падалеки. Вокруг головы Джареда отчетливо нарисовался ангельский нимб.

*

Павел Чехов не приукрасил: звездолет «Энтерпрайз» впечатлил бы самого опытного путешественника, не то что Дженсена Эклза. Джаред застыл рядом с ним на космодроме, глядя на величественный корабль. Раньше они видели его только изнутри, потому что их доставляли на орбиту челноками. Зрелище снаружи впечатляло. Звездолет возвышался над всеми, словно белая грациозная птица над своими неуклюжими неоперившимися птенцами.

– Да, – растерянно сказал Джаред, почесывая в затылке, – мы и правда наняли грузолет, чтобы перевезти детский стульчик.

Дженсен же не позволил себе растерянности либо угрызений совести. Он прошагал по трапу на борт, как генералиссимус, сделавший одолжение заштатному экипажу. К счастью, всей команды на борту не было, присутствовало не больше десяти человек, остальные наверняка были в отпуске, и это воодушевило Падалеки, упавшего было духом.

Их провели в пассажирскую каюту, и почти весь трехчасовой путь – маршрут в восемь часов был рассчитан не для таких скоростников, как «Энтерпрайз» – детективы провели, ожидая, что сейчас их разоблачат и вышвырнут в открытый космос за обман экипажа, прямо в варп-прыжке. Однако никто не пришел возмущаться – значит, капитан Кирк по-прежнему был труднодоступен. Через три часа в коммуникаторе раздался знакомый голос с акцентом:  
– Мистер Падалеки, мистер Эклз, мы приземлились на главный и, похоже, единственный космопорт планеты З-934. Время вашего пребывания здесь ограничено шестью часами стандартного времени. Ждем вас на борт по их истечении, иначе вы рискуете стать первыми иммигрантами на этой планете. Удачи в ваших начинаниях.

Сопровождаемые этим пожеланием, детективы вышли на свежий воздух, по датчикам вполне способный выполнять функции поддержания жизни в их организмах, и огляделись.

Это был один из самых необычных космодромов, на который когда-либо прибывал Дженсен. Не сказать, чтобы он бывал на многих, в его послужном списке значились три десятка космостанций, вряд ли больше. В его случае давала трещину теория о притяжении Избранных. Ему бы следовало шататься по Галактикам в поисках своего черного солнца, но вместо этого он сиднем сидел на Старой Земле. Тем не менее, он о подобном даже не слышал: «Энтерпрайз» стоял на обычной, разве что слишком большой и чересчур ровной поляне. По краям поляну окружал сплошной стеной густой лес. И нигде не было видно никаких зданий – ни пассажирских терминалов, ни технических служб. Просто поляна среди леса.

– Оригинально, – сказал Джаред, словно прочитав его мысли. А может, и вправду прочитав. Дженсен не раз думал об этом в последнее время.

Он хотел было развить мысль, но проглотил язык, увидев их встречающего, вышагивавшего навстречу.

Ученые давно доказали, что гуманоидная форма жизни – самая оптимальная для Вселенной. На всех открытых планетах даже туземцы были так или иначе человекоподобны. Конечно, встречались у туземцев разные интересные особенности, вроде хвостов или зеленого цвета кожи. Но такое странное создание, как встречавший их житель З-934, Дженсен видел впервые.

Он отсмотрел все двадцать эпизодов «Звездных войн», и сейчас сразу вспомнил магистра Йоду, только вот туземец был скорее серый, чем зеленый, и уши у него были не остроконечными, хотя такими же большими. Да и одеяние у мастера джедаев было меньше похоже на огромное полотенце. Хотя похоже все равно.

– Хозяин передал, что Сайлс должен встретить гостей, – прошелестело существо, и его голос отлично гармонировал со всем уже увиденным здесь, поэтому тоже подходил под определение «странный». Дженсен покрутил головой, стараясь найти этого Сайлса, а потом сообразил, что существо говорило о себе в третьем лице.

– Очень приятно, мистер Сайлс, – улыбнулся Джаред, и голос встречавшего перестал быть отстраненным, в нем появилась теплота. Неудивительно, это же Падалеки.

– Сайлс всегда рад друзьям хозяина, – церемонно отозвался тот, тем не менее проигнорировав протянутые ему пятерни. Дженсен и Джаред переглянулись: ну да, друзья Норда. Расскажите эту сказочку кому-нибудь другому.

– И куда мы сейчас? – спросил нетерпеливо Дженсен. – Дело в том, что у нас много дел…

Существо покачало головой:  
– Хозяин распорядился доставить вас к госпоже Учительнице. Она вас ждет.

– Учительница? – удивился Джаред. – Нам бы неплохо повидаться с кем-нибудь типа архивариуса. На крайний случай сойдет здешнее начальство… И вообще, как вы собрались нас доставлять? Не полетим же мы, – он обвел рукой пустое пространство.

– Госпожа Учительница здесь самое главное начальство, – заверил их Сайлс. – И архивариус тоже. И нет, мы не полетим, мы не любим метлы. Я вас перенесу в замок.

– Перенесете? – Джаред продолжал быть недоверчивым.

– Да.

И тут маленькое существо заставило двух своих гостей потрясенно замолчать. Оно посмотрело на «Энтерпрайз», откуда начали выходить люди, они переговаривались, осматривались и, похоже, готовились изучать обстановку.

– Нет-нет, – затараторил Сайлс испуганно. – Хозяин сказал: два гостя. Мистер Эклз и мистер Падалеки. Больше нельзя.

Чехов с другой стороны поляны помахал им рукой:  
– Да все нормально, мистер. Мы тут только оглядимся.

Мрачный парень в костюме медкорпуса, махнул рукой, проходя мимо:  
– Да ладно, раз уж мы здесь шесть часов будем тухнуть, надо хоть заполнить все формы, полагающиеся при осмотре новой планеты. Не хватало еще спрашивать разрешения у туземцев.

– Нет-нет, – повторил Сайлс, – так нельзя!

Он торопливо потряс руками, затем хлопнул в ладоши. И внезапно весь экипаж, пятясь, словно в пущенной задом наперед киноленте, начал возвращаться на корабль. Видно было, что они сопротивляются, но у них ничего не получается, хотя кое-кто изо всех сил цеплялся за элементы конструкции корабля.

Убедившись, что из экипажа звездолета никто не сбежит, Сайлс схватил за руки пораженных детективов, и тех затянуло в вязкое ничто…

*

Дженсен бездумно пялился в пространство, когда почувствовал на себе легкие прикосновения. А, черт, нет, не совсем легкие. Он отпрыгнул назад, возмущаясь: «Что ты делаешь?»

– Просто проверяю, все ли у тебя на месте, – огрызнулся Джаред, это его руки быстро ощупывали напарника. – Все мои знакомые научники утверждали, что при переносе тела в пространстве-времени таким образом должны разрушиться все молекулярные связи. Но у тебя вроде бы ничего не перепуталось, а что руки растут не из того места и мозги набекрень, так оно всегда так и было.

Дженсен вновь подумал о феномене, который они не только наблюдали – которым воспользовались для перемещения.

– Все в порядке, только ногам холодно. Это была телепортация, – пробормотал он, – которой не может существовать, потому что она противоречит законам физики.

– Это ведь телепортация? – спросил Джаред у обнаружившегося рядом Сайлса. Тот терпеливо ожидал, пока гости придут в себя, сложив руки на груди и перебирая длинными пальцами, которые, казалось, гнутся в обе стороны.

– Здесь это называется аппарацией, – ответил Сайлс. – Мудреное название для простого перемещения. Переносишься туда, куда хочешь.

– Туда, куда хочешь… – слегка заторможенно повторил Джаред. – Как ты это делаешь?

– Многим жителям Волшебства приходится упорно учиться, чтобы овладеть этим искусством, но мы, домовики, умеем это с рождения.

– Мы? Ты хочешь сказать, что таких, как ты, здесь много, и все умеют оперировать? – теперь поразился Дженсен.

– Аппарировать, – поправил его Сайлс. – Много домовиков, много. Но, наверное, гости хотеть отправиться к госпоже Учительнице?

Только сейчас Дженсен пришел в себя окончательно и принялся осматриваться. Они находились в огромном без всякого преувеличения зале: между стенами расстояние составляло несколько сотен футов. Оба как по команде задрали головы вверх, чтобы посмотреть на потолок, и лицо у Джареда изумленно вытянулось – только у Джареда, Дженсен пытался сохранять бесстрастность или же ее видимость. Там беспокойно проносились тяжелые дождевые облака, в то время как за окном настоящее небо сияло беспечной безукоризненной голубизной.

Окно. Узкое, но высокое, словно бойница в крепости. Дженсен рванул к нему и, затаив дыхание, словно перед прыжком в холодные незнакомые воды, выглянул наружу. Он бы машинально отпрыгнул, если бы перед этим не вцепился обеими руками в подоконник: перед ним разверзлась пропасть. Огромное воздушное пространство и только где-то внизу – буйная зелень, покрывающая холмистую местность. Рядом с окном возвышалась небольшая башенка.

Они были в замке, таком, как на старинных полотнах либо картинках в исторических книгах. На башенке у окна трепыхался желто-алый стяг с гербом, изображение на котором Дженсен разглядеть не мог. Эклз внезапно почувствовал себя не на своем месте в своем лучшем костюме, надетом перед выходом из корабля. Ему бы рыцарские доспехи или старинный камзол.

– Ух ты, – довольно сказал очутившийся рядом Джаред. Он выглядывал из окна, его макушка возвышалась над головой Дженсена. – Словно в сказку попали.

В сказку… Сравнение неожиданно ошарашило Дженсена.

– Сказки в книжках, мастер, – возразил ему Сайлс. – А у нас самая настоященская жизнь, настоящее некуда.

– Ну конечно, – согласился послушно Падалеки, – только с телепортацией и управлением людьми на расстоянии.

– Я не управлял людьми, – вытаращился на него «домовик» так, словно тот сморозил огромную глупость. – Просто попросил их не нарушать распоряжения моего хозяина, вот и все. Я не могу приказывать людям. И сейчас я очень сильно просить молодых гостей пройти со мной к госпоже Учительнице.

Когда они шли на назначенную встречу по широким величественным коридорам, в которых гулко раздавалось эхо их шагов, поднимались и опускались по мраморным лестницам, неожиданно начинавшим двигаться, Дженсен украдкой вытащил мобивизор, чтобы запечатлеть это великолепие: парящие в воздухе свечи – голограммы, что ли? – и бархатные портьеры, за которыми были развешаны портреты в тяжелых рамах, щиты и мечи на покрытых пурпуром стенах, рыцарские доспехи в углах… Но гаджет неожиданно отказался включаться и что-то фиксировать. Эклз с досады чуть не разбил очередной мобильник об стену, вовремя вспомнив о его стоимости. Эх, Алона опять скажет, что он все выдумал.

Они пришли в зал, который был копией того, откуда они появились, разве что в этом около увешанной портретами стены стояла стройная женщина, затянутая в длинное черное платье. Она повернулась на звук шагов, и Дженсен тут же перестал называть ее про себя «женщиной». Это была настоящая дама, высоко державшая голову, достоинство было в каждой клеточке ее тела. Она была в весьма почтенных летах, только глаза блестели совсем юной синевой. Дама молча смотрела на них, и Дженсен спохватился:  
– Добрый день, мэм. Мы…

– Добрый день, Дженсен, – не дала ему договорить женщина. – И Джаред, конечно. Сэр Лэнди Беспокойный уже рассказал мне, что вы были весьма впечатлены замком и вашим провожатым.

Юноша на портрете позади дамы неожиданно зашевелился. Он покраснел, пожал плечами и отвернулся, сделав вид, что оказался тут совершенно случайно.

– Вы должны извинить его, – улыбнулась хозяйка. – В летние каникулы замок пустует, а сэр Лэнди по своей молодости очень любопытен…

Юноша на портрете страшно оскорбился и покинул раму. Дженсен уже устал удивляться всему, что его окружало.  
– Как… как вы это делаете? – ахнул Джаред. – Я понимаю, обычные фотографии тоже могут двигаться, но на них изображен повторяющийся отрезок времени… и они не могут реагировать на происходящее… А, черт, здесь все такое поразительное!

Дама неожиданно расцвела в улыбке и спросила более мягким голосом:  
– Так что вас интересует здесь? Наш дорогой… мистер Норд известил меня, что вы хотите что-то узнать. Спрашивайте же.

У Дженсена накопилось уже множество вопросов, но он задал один, зато глобальный:  
– Что все это значит? Что это… что это за мир?

Дама жестом показала им следовать за ней и подошла к большому глобусу, стоявшему у одного из окон. Она крутанула его, и огромный шар поплыл, вращаясь, перед глазами детективов.

– В нашем мире, как вы уже поняли, ну или, я надеюсь, до вас донес Сайлс, царит магия. Издревле народ нашей планеты овладел волшебством. Когда мы вступили в контакт с вашей культурой, выяснилось, что вы ушли далеко вперед по части науки и механики, – она с плохо скрываемым неодобрением посмотрела на мобивизор в руке Эклза. – Но то, что вы делаете с помощью технических приспособлений, мы делаем с помощью магических сил. Наши пути развития кардинально отличаются. Но кое в чем мы очень похожи…

Глобус, вращаясь, подплыл ближе, и Дженсен спросил недоуменно:  
– Зачем вы нам показываете Старую Землю?

\- Это не Старая Земля. Это наш мир, Волшебство. Но вы абсолютно правы: ни географически, ни по каким другим параметрам, кроме населяющих его людей и существ, наши две планеты не отличаются. Может быть, поэтому они прячутся друг от друга за Солнцем. Наши астрономы никак не могли увидеть Старую Землю… Впрочем, вы тоже не могли заметить Волшебство.

– Но это же невероятно, – переставший удивляться Дженсен изумился в очередной раз. – Как так могло произойти?

– Те, кто верит в существование высших сил, уверены, что таков замысел, эксперимент Творца. Но у здравомыслящих людей есть теория, – дама задумчиво провела рукой по глобусу, – что ваша Старая Земля – это лишенный магии слепок с нашей планеты.

– Эй, вы уверены, что это не мы – оригинал? – немедленно обиделся Джаред. Конечно, ему не хотелось отдавать пальму первенства каким-то сказочным персонажам.

Дама помолчала.  
– Если бы вы задали мне такой вопрос лет сто… лет пятьдесят назад, я бы вам ответила, что вы мелете чушь. Как ваша планета с бесконечными войнами и безмозглыми политиками могла породить такое совершенство, как Волшебство? Теперь же… теперь я в этом не так уверена.

– Что заставило вас поменять свое мнение? – мягко спросил Джаред.

На этот раз пауза была еще дольше, дама словно сомневалась, может ли она быть искренней с пришельцами.

– Некоторое время назад на нашей планете разразилась война. Все люди разделились на два лагеря, и… на каждой стороне были плохие и хорошие. Одни стремились властвовать над другими, а вторые хотели остановить первых. Каждый считал себя абсолютно правым. И тогда я увидела, как жажда крови и власти срывает с магов все их воспитание и благородство. Война превратилась в огромный замкнутый круг: ни одна из сторон не могла остановиться и прервать цепочку смертей, ведь тогда становились бессмысленными все принесенные жертвы. Война закончилась, когда одна из сторон была физически уничтожена. И даже теперь я не могу сказать, что кто-то был лучше других. Когда хороший человек берет оружие, он становится страшнее самого отъявленного злодея.

Дженсену было 28, и на его долю не выпало никаких войн, он знал о битвах прошлого только из кино и литературы. Что уж говорить о Джареде. Поэтому оба молчали. Правильно расценив тишину, дама вернулась к теме:  
– Кроме того, есть еще один нюанс…

– Какой? – хором спросили детективы.

– Вы никогда не задумывались, почему вашу планету называют Старая Земля?

– Ну… – первым ответил Дженсен. – Просто традиция. Это колыбель человечества, планета, с которой люди стартовали в космос.

– А не кажется ли вам, что по логике, если есть старая земля, то должна быть и новая?.. Ну хорошо, тогда еще один вопрос – что такое, по-вашему, З-934? – быстро задала вопрос Учительница.

– Каталожный номер? – неуверенно предположил Дженсен.

Та покачала головой:  
– Раньше, когда мы пробовали общаться, наши планеты соединял звездолетный рейс, он носил номер 9 и 3/4. А буква З в его номере обозначала направление – Землю. Земля – это наша планета, понимаете?

– Но я не слышал, чтобы сейчас называли ее Землей! – возразил Падалеки.

– Верно. Мы предпочитаем Волшебство, – кивнула дама. Она отошла к окну и продолжала говорить, стоя спиной к детективам: – От названия «Земля» мы предпочли отказаться после того, как кое-кто с вашей планеты решил, что наша магия ему поможет выиграть очередную войну. И он попытался заставить волшебников себе служить…

Джаред скептически нахмурился:  
– Не понимаю, чем может помочь ваш волшебник, если у противника в запасе пара водородных бомб…

– Он может сделать, например, вот так.

Откуда ни возьмись, в руках Учительницы очутилась тонкая деревянная палочка длиной в пару футов, один взмах – и красивый старинный глобус испарился, оставив после себя мелкую черную пыль и исчезающий запах сырой листвы.

\- Вот так. Была у вас бомба, а вот ее нет.

– Ничего себе, это же… - Джаред уставился, онемев, на оружие дамы. Та кивнула:  
– Да-да, ты верно думаешь. Это волшебная палочка. Как видишь, маг может еще и мысли прочитать. Представь, если ты знаешь все, что в голове у твоего врага. Или можешь перенести своих товарищей из опасного места куда угодно.

– Ух ты, – выдавил из себя Падалеки. – Ух. Да. Мы совсем-совсем разные.

– Да, и поэтому мы назвали свою планету Волшебство. И все же… у Волшебства со Старой Землей есть нечто общее, – загадочно произнесла дама. И тут Дженсена осенило, так же, как бывало во время идентификации пейзажей:  
– Избранные!

– Именно, – подтвердила дама, как будто выставила ему оценку. Джаред посмотрел на Дженсена восхищенно, он в свою очередь выглядел словно не выучивший урок ученик, восторгающийся знаниями товарищей. Это было… приятно.

– И у нас, и у вас люди видят во сне пейзажи. Картинки, встретившие их суженых во время рождения…

– Так вот почему ни один ученый не может объяснить истоки этого феномена! – продолжал догадываться Эклз. – Это просто волшебство!

– Если вам будет интересно, я потом расскажу вам историю заклинания, породившего этот удивительный феномен. Мы так и не решили, считать его проклятием или благословением… А пока нам пора в библиотеку, выбирать книги, которые вам понадобятся в вашей работе. Я примерно прикинула список… – дама взмахнула рукой, и перед ней прямо в воздухе развернулся длинный свиток пергамента, полностью исписанный убористым почерком. – Хм… похоже, я забыла еще одну тему…

Дженсен и Джаред переглянулись. Эклз подавил улыбку, увидев растрепанную шевелюру напарника: была у того привычка зарываться пальцами себе в волосы, если он сталкивался с чем-то мало объяснимым, как будто это помогало ему думать.

– Мы вообще-то надеялись, что вы устроите нам экскурсию по вашей планете, – объяснил Дженсен их замешательство. – А пока что мы здесь увидели только космопорт, который и на космопорт-то не похож.

– Насколько мне известно, – нахмурилась Учительница, – вам отведено шесть часов на ознакомление с Волшебством. Этого катастрофически мало для того, чтобы изучить наш мир. Вы не успели бы найти то место, которое вам нужно. То есть, те места, конечно.

– Вы плохо представляете себе наши возможности, – поучительно сказал Дженсен. На Старой Земле все были осведомлены о феноменальных возможностях детективов, работающих с пейзажами, поэтому ему так редко удавалось похвастаться своими навыками. – Знаете, у нас есть старая притча о том, как к слону привели трех слепцов, и они принялись ощупывать его, чтобы понять, как слон выглядит. И вот тот слепец, что ощупывал хобот…

– У нас тоже есть эта притча, - оборвала его дама. – Только в ней фигурирует гиппогриф. Почему вы ее вспомнили?

– Мы способны восстановить внешний вид слона не только по его хоботу, но и по травинке, которую примяла нога слона по дороге к водопою. Нам не нужно видеть что-то конкретное, чтобы понять, что оно может там находиться. Мы видим дорогу и понимаем, что вдоль этой дороги могут стоять дома, но небольшой этажности, зато с красивыми садами, которые ровно в определенное время будут освещаться заходящим солнцем… Мы были в этом замке только в двух залах и нескольких коридорах, но сможем составить его подробный план, а также план внутреннего двора, всех подсобных помещений и даже озера, которое, судя по тому отблеску на башне, находится не так далеко отсюда. И тем не менее, для определения закономерностей познакомиться поближе с.. с Волшебством не помешает.

– У меня есть альтернативное предложение, – улыбнулась дама. – Вы можете познакомиться с планетой по нашим книгам. Они тоже не простые. Взгляните, – предложила она, взмахнув волшебной палочкой, и через несколько секунд к ней прилетел увесистый том. – Это путеводитель по Запретному лесу. Довольно подробный, хотя и немного устаревший. Но вам ведь и не нужна современность, как я понимаю.

Она перевернула обложку, страницы книги оказались пожелтевшими и на вид чересчур тонкими, готовыми рассыпаться от малейшего дуновения ветерка. Иллюстрации были выцарапаны чем-то острым, они смотрелись на бумаге как зажившие раны. Дама провела пальцем по вдавленной линии, нежно, словно лаская, и внезапно со страницы вырвался небольшой вихрь, он на секунду завис над головами у присутствовавших и затем резко развернулся. Все вокруг изменилось: они оказались в темном лесу, их окружили высокие сосны, чьи вершины скрывались где-то наверху, у подножий гигантов рос густой кустарник, которому оказалось наплевать на отсутствие солнечного цвета. Все выглядело очень реальным, однако сквозь листья неясно проглядывали стены зала, а из-за одного ствола виднелся кончик носа любопытного сэра Лэнди, вернувшегося в свой холст.

– Мне кажется, вы сможете получить представление о нашей планете, ознакомившись с путеводителями, – в голосе Учительницы звенел смех.

– А мы сможем так сделать? – недоверчиво спросил Джаред.

– Конечно, я уже наложила соответствующие заклинания.

– Скажите, – медленно произнес Дженсен, – а вы сами видели пейзажи, являющиеся во сне мистеру Норду? Может быть, вы узнали…

– О нет, – быстро перебила его дама, словно опасаясь обвинения в излишнем любопытстве. – И не хотела бы видеть. Мистер Норд не настолько доверяет мне… как и, боюсь, любому жителю этой планеты. И у него есть на то причины.

Оставшиеся четыре часа детективы провели, тренируясь в обращении с книгами, разглядывая привычные и в то же время нереальные пейзажи планеты под названием Волшебство, а также фантазируя о том, что бы было, обладай земные книги таким свойством. Через четыре часа, пролетевших в одно мгновение, пожилая волшебница деликатно кашлянула и сотворила в воздухе часы, стрелки которых наливались красным, приближаясь к отмеченной цифре. Шесть часов истекали.

– У меня один вопрос напоследок, – сказал Дженсен. – Почему вы решили держать свое существование в секрете?

По-видимому, ему можно было претендовать на звание мастера самых неудобных вопросов. Дама молчала в течение рекордного времени, пока формулировала мысль.

– Мы посчитали, что наше общение не принесет никому пользы. Ваш генерал, захвативший нашего мага и убеждавший его помочь… В общем, волшебник назад не вернулся. Но если вы можете помочь Норду, я буду вам весьма благодарна. Норд кажется эгоистичным мизантропом, но это самый великодушный и отважный человек из всех, кого я встречала. К сожалению, мы сами не можем с помощью всех наших чар увидеть собственную судьбу. Помогите ему ее обрести.

*

К «Энтерпрайзу» они вернулись через шесть оговоренных часов, притихшие, задумчивые. Зато экипаж звездолета был чересчур шумен. Космолетчики, так и не сумевшие покинуть корабль, громко негодовали, кроме, пожалуй, уже отмеченного детективами парня в форме медика. «Я так и знал, что со мной случится что-то подобное, это так типично», – махнул тот рукой.

– Ну ничего, – легкомысленно сообщил ему Чехов. – Этой планете не отвертеться от исследований. Когда мы сообщим Кирку… капитану Кирку, что нас сюда не пустили, он снесет любую преграду.

Всю дорогу назад детективы спорили, кто, по их мнению, победит: обитатели Волшебства со своей невероятной магией или Джеймс Кирк с запредельным уровнем упрямства. Дженсен ставил на капитана, совавшего свой симпатичный любопытствующий нос во все недоступные места. А на Падалеки, видимо, огромное впечатление произвела волшебная планета. Поэтому он и задал тот самый вопрос.

– Вот скажи, если бы у тебя была волшебная палочка, какое желание ты бы загадал в первую очередь? – поинтересовался Джаред.

– Никогда в жизни больше не видеть рожу Пеллегрино, – почти искренне ответил Дженсен. – А ты?

– Я бы пожелал, как полагается: мир во всей Вселенной, – хохотнул Джаред. Потом почесал подбородок и добавил небрежно: – Получить последнюю модель «Мазератти» и свою истинную пару в качестве бонуса. Ну а поскольку истинной пары у меня не может быть по умолчанию, я согласен на тебя в виде утешительного приза.

Согласен… он согласен…

У Дженсена зашумело в ушах, и он подождал, пока неприятный гул стихнет. Джаред же все это время пялился на него с широченной улыбкой, не ждал ли он, что напарник бросится ему в объятия, благодаря за сделанное одолжение? Эклз отстраненно смотрел на его белоснежные зубы, и у него кулаки чесались пересчитать их.

Когда-то давно кто-то сказал, что друг от недруга отличается только тем, что предательство с его стороны становится неожиданностью.

Дженсен и правда не ожидал, поэтому не сумел быстро придумать достойный ответ. Ему бы, наверное, следовало сказать что-то остроумное и саркастичное, не показывая, как сильно ранили его слова Джареда. Но вместо этого он истерично расхохотался:  
– Утешительный приз? Я должен быть счастлив, что ты до меня снизошел? Да иди ты ко всем дьяволам всех вселенных! Мы с тобой потрахались – и все, счастливо, спасибо за доставленное удовольствие. У меня будет своя пара, единственная на свете. Ищи свой приз где-нибудь среди таких же неудачников.

Ну что ж, теперь и он достал Падалеки до печенки.

– Я не неудачник, – тяжело произнес Джаред, и это внезапно прозвучало как угроза. – Не называй меня так.

Вот только угроз Дженсену не хватало, такого он никому не спускал.

– Тогда иди и найди того, кто тебе предназначен. Что-то я не вижу очереди желающих. Почему-то твой соулмейт тоже к тебе не стремится.

На секунду ему показалось, что Джаред его сейчас ударит, но вместо этого пострадала переборка каюты, в которую влетел увесистый кулак Падалеки.

– Ты прав, приз из тебя никакой, – прошипел он. – Только и делаешь, что любуешься собой, а на все, что происходит вокруг, тебе плевать. Счастья тебе с твоим истинным. Я к тебе больше не прикоснусь.

Оставшееся время полета они провели молча, сидя в разных углах каюты и не глядя друг на друга.

Дженсен не хотел думать о Падалеки. Только не о нем. Падалеки этого просто не достоин. Поэтому Дженсен попробовал сочинить в уме какую-нибудь задачу и решить ее. Но придумалось только одно. Вычислите, во сколько раз боль от потери истинной пары сильнее, если предательство со стороны человека, которого ты любишь не по указке Судьбы, а просто потому что любишь, не твоего суженого, а обычного любовника, разбивает сердце на количество осколков, равное миллиону в степени плюс бесконечность...

– Ну что, – спросил Дженсена небрежно Джаред, едва они вышли из здания космопорта, и от звука его голоса Эклз чуть не взвился до потолка. – Что будем делать с делом Норда?

Он покачал небольшим саквояжем, в котором волшебным путем уместилась почти целая библиотека.

Алан Норд… Дьявол, он-то не виноват в том, что два детектива, сдвинувшие его дело с мертвой точки, вляпались в личные отношения. И точно не виноват в том, что для одного из них эти личные отношения стали слишком важными.

– Ты хочешь сдаться? – насмешливо спросил он Джареда, и тот немедленно выпятил челюсть вперед. Обиделся еще сильнее. – Хочешь, чтобы в агентствах Пеллегрино и Пиледжи животики надорвали? Слабак.

– Джаред Падалеки никогда не сдавался, – ответил тот. – А вот ты, если хочешь показать, что от тебя есть польза в этом деле, бери всю эту писанину и найди хоть один нордовский пейзаж.

С этими словами Дженсену буквально впихнули в руки саквояж, но тот не обратил на это внимания.

– А ты что будешь делать? Свой приз искать? – запальчиво спросил он и замер: опять он, идиот, показал, как сильно его задели эти слова. Но Джаред этого не заметил.

– А я найду ту лабораторию. И сделаю это быстрее, чем ты сообразишь, с чего начинать.

С этими словами Джаред Падалеки повернулся и пошагал прочь от Дженсена Эклза, застывшего словно столб среди снующих взад и вперед улетающих и провожатых. Голова Джареда возвышалась над толпой, и Дженсен смотрел вслед уходящему, хотя знал, что выглядит жалко, и что должен уже сам отправиться прочь чтобы сохранить хотя бы уважение к самому себе. Но плевать ему было на достоинство, на чертово самоуважение, когда он терял что-то более важное – свое сердце, которое уносил Джаред в кармане щегольского костюма.


	9. глава 9

Это были странные дни. Дженсен закопался в книги и не показывал носа из своего дома. Агентство «Рамзес» обзавелось световым табло на двери, которое гласило: «Временно не работаем. В случае крайней нужды обращайтесь в квартиру номер 6». По-видимому, крайней нужды ни у кого не возникало, поскольку толпы заказчиков Эклз у двери квартиры не наблюдал. Мобивизор же был настроен на прием вызовов только от родителей, Алоны, мистера-не-дай-святой-Хокинг-позвонить-Норда и… Ну да, Джареда Падалеки – а что? Вдруг ему понадобилось бы сообщить срочные новости?

С самого утра, не умываясь, он открывал очередную книгу или же разворачивал свиток – и оказывался посреди заповедника драконов в Трансильвании или же на магической киностудии, в месте, подозрительно похожем на Лос-Анджелес. Он брел в ванную по дну озера, населенного русалками, огибая заросли водорослей, напоминавших древние кряжистые деревья, затем загружал кулинарный автомат на кухне, наблюдая за блестящими черными спинами плезиозавров в серых океанских волнах.

Это были интересные впечатления: знакомая обстановка с незнакомыми деталями. Как будто окружающую действительность взяли и вывернули наизнанку. Дженсен на самом деле чувствовал себя так – будто его выдернули из привычной жизни и поместили ради эксперимента в сказку, причем сказку мрачную, жестокую, где волшебники выполняют все желания с точностью до наоборот. Ты хочешь новые коньки с функцией полета? Держи, только – упс! – у тебя сломана нога. Ты хочешь котеночка с альфы Водолея? Получай кроху, но у него нет иммунитета к местным вирусам, и через неделю он заболеет. Мечтаешь о любви? Вуаля, ты полюбишь, но он не твоя Истинная пара, где-то ходит тот, кто все равно отберет его у тебя.

Иногда Дженсен думал, что все верно, им и нужно было поссориться. Ведь в таких условиях люди выплескивают друг на друга все наболевшее. Иначе обиды копились бы и копились, а взрыв произошел бы все равно. Но у них не было обид друг на друга. Если им и стоило винить кого-то, то только свою судьбу. Или заклятие, которое кто-то наложил на кого-то на Волшебстве. Они не Истинная пара, вот и весь их конфликт. Не они придумывали правила этой игры. Ты или совпадаешь, или нет. Что ты там будешь решать с человеком, в которого уже влип, как робопылесос в суперклей, – неважно. Все равно ничего не исправить. Разве что будешь думать постоянно только об этом, пока не начнет казаться, что голова заполнена битым стеклом, и при малейшем умственном усилии становится физически больно.

Дженсен честно старался размышлять исключительно над делом Норда, но все шары уходили только в одну лузу. Ему очень хотелось выбраться на свою скамейку, чтобы посмотреть на озеро и представить себе его глубину и обитателей. Ему всегда лучше думалось, когда он наблюдал водную гладь. Но теперь дороги туда не было: там мог в любой момент оказаться Джаред. А в данный момент у Дженсена был просто передоз Падалеки: он думал только о нем, видел его во снах вместо черного солнца, и даже под душем в журчании водяных струй ему слышалось «утешительный приз, утешительный приз»…

Свой парк стал для него запретной зоной. Он был готов запретить вообще все места, где они когда-то появлялись с Джаредом. Слишком много воспоминаний немедленно возникало. И каждое из них подтачивало его решимость быть гордым и независимым. Он вспоминал, как Джаред, задумавшись о чем-то, дарил ему рассеянную улыбку, и при этом у него на щеках появлялись ямочки, - и Дженсен готов был согласиться на роль утешительного приза, на роль памятной оловянной медальки, облезлого металлического значка. И со временем это казалось ему привлекательнее и привлекательнее.

Хотя неизвестно было, согласится ли Джаред на такой «приз». Дженсен застрял в волшебном мире книг, он знакомился с чудесным миром, постоянно забывая о том, что неплохо было бы поесть, принять душ, поспать… Всего неделя – а Дженсен не узнавал в зеркале лощеного владельца сыскного бюро «Рамзес». Только не этот парень с всклокоченными сальными волосами и такими синяками под глазами, как будто сражался на ринге против боксера на несколько весовых категорий тяжелее. Он же правильно помнит, спорт в надувных перчатках – это бокс? Самое плохое, что этот парень вовсе не собирался выбираться из придуманного мира, и к началу второй недели убрал из списка разрешенных вызовов родителей и Алону.

Но на восьмой день пришло озарение. Это случилось, когда Дженсен снова решил побывать в том замке, куда их в прошлый раз доставил Сайлс. И это было, надо признаваться честно, вовсе не ради поисков подходящих пейзажей, ему там понравилось. Он не мог забыть то чувство, которое охватило его, когда он понял, что действительно попал в сказку. И ему снова хотелось выглянуть из окна, чтобы увидеть рядом верхушку башни с бьющимся на ветру желто-алым стягом…

В этот раз он решил еще послушать и объяснения гида – интересно, кстати, зачем на Волшебстве выпускали путеводители, если не принимали туристов? Дженсен бродил по библиотеке замка, почти касаясь книг, которые отчаянно жаждал открыть, изучал их корешки – кожаные, металлические, меховые, деревянные – и почти упустил мысль, которую до него пытался донести гид. «В замке запрещена аппарация. Однако она по-прежнему остается возможной для волшебных существ, у которых магия является неотъемлемой частью природы. Домовые эльфы способны даже перемещать с собой других магов. Однако это перемещение сопровождается поглощением огромного количества магической энергии, в результате чего у неопытных аппарирующих иногда доходит до обморожений».

«Надо же, – удивился Дженсен, – и тут нет идеала. Оказывается, творить волшебство может быть опасно».

Он вспомнил, как холодно было ногам, когда Сайлс доставил их в замок. Ну и что, холодно – это не обморожение. Через минуту у него все прошло, и следов не осталось, разве что на полу осыпался иней… Иней… иней в следах…

Паззл сложился. Он знал, где можно увидеть один из пейзажей, являющихся во сне Норду. Вот только что делать с этим знанием? Он осмотрел призрачные стены замка, только минуту назад манившие его остаться в них навсегда. Теперь он думал совершенно о другом. Он захлопнул колдовскую книгу, вынудив морок исчезнуть, и рванул в ванную, на ходу приказывая умному дому приготовить принадлежности для бритья.

Через несколько минут он, побрившийся и подстриженный домашним автоматом, рванул к мобивизору, нашел нужный номер и… застыл, не зная, что сказать. Он должен сообщить, что нашел необходимую локацию, но не подавать и вида, что помнит прошлую ссору? Или же съязвить, что и утешительный приз на что-то способен? Или вообще не звонить, а в одиночку заявиться к Норду и самому потом забрать гонорар? Ну уж нет, не подлец же он. Так Дженсен стоял, задумавшись, пока его размышления не прервали.

«К вам посетитель», – мелодичным голосом сообщил звонок.

У Дженсена замерло сердце: может быть, это все-таки его напарник? Он тут размышляет, решается на звонок, а Джаред просто решил прийти? Да, ему всегда казалось, что Джаред более решительный, чем он. Он подкинул ему свою визитку, он выступал инициатором всех их затей, почему бы сейчас ему просто не прийти помириться? Просто войти, протянуть руку – и Дженсен забудет про эти дурацкие слова, похоронит их в своей памяти, посыплет солью и сожжет.

Он открыл дверь, и жестокое разочарование чуть не заставило его расплакаться. Не надо было за пять секунд возводить себе замок из песка – не пришлось бы лететь с него вниз.

Дженсен пропустил человека, стоявшего на пороге, в офис. Высокий парень был вроде как знаком ему, но Эклзу даже не хотелось вспоминать, кто это такой. И спрашивать, зачем пожаловал, – тоже. Надо – сам расскажет. Не расскажет, так пойдет вон. С треском. У Дженсена сейчас очень чесались кулаки, но поскольку главному виновнику морду набить было никак нельзя за неимением оной на горизонте, приходилось искать кого-то другого. В крайнем случае, он бы избил свое отражение в зеркале. И это было бы даже заслуженно.

Мужчина прошел в комнату, огляделся и картинно закатил глаза. Это должно было обозначать: «И что я здесь делаю».

– Брайан Кинни, напоминаю.

– Естественно, я тебя сразу узнал, – заявил Дженсен, и почти не покривил душой: как только посетитель к нему развернулся, он сразу вспомнил и это надменное, слишком красивое лицо, и манеру общаться.

– Да, меня сложно забыть, – согласился Брайан машинально.

– Не столько тебя, сколько Джастина, который постоянно трещит о тебе, – отбрил его Эклз.

Кинни поднял одну бровь, но не стал возражать:  
– Кстати, о Джастине. Я пришел сделать заказ. Найди мне мою Истинную пару.

«О да, – нехорошо обрадовался Дженсен. – Ты точно сейчас у меня огребешь».

– Не понял связь между Джастином и твоим появлением здесь, – начал он напористо. Но Кинни попустил его слова мимо ушей.

– У вас тут выпить предлагают? – спросил он, словно в ресторан пришел.

– А? – не сразу сообразил Дженсен. – Ну, вообще-то нет. Но тебе могу налить. За знакомство.

Кинни с бокалом вина уселся, опять же без приглашения в кресло.

– Итак, я пришел нанять тебя на работу, – вальяжно сказал Брайан. – Картинка ко мне приходит четкая и простая, но я заплачу тебе по высшей ставке.

– Почему ты вдруг решил найти свою пару, если столько лет прекрасно обходился без нее?

– Мне уже почти 30, пришло время остепениться. Но вообще, что за вопросы от свадебного детектива? Ты что, не знаешь всех этих приколов: жажду найти свою пару, выйти замуж, обзавестись детишками и все такое? Давай ты сам все это за меня дополнишь? Я подо всем подпишусь.

– Позволь мне тебе не поверить, – Дженсен скрестил руки на груди. – Хочешь, угадаю?

– Я вообще-то к брачному детективу собирался, а не к средневековой гадалке, – усмехнулся Кинни, поведя рукой с бокалом, мол, неужели ошибся. Но, несмотря на насмешливый тон, его глаза не улыбались, они стали жесткими и неуступчивыми.

– А здесь и гадалка не нужна, – спокойно отозвался Дженсен. Он уже привел себя в порядок, разочарование и желание отомстить за это разочарование его виновнику прошли. Осталась только легкая горечь от осознания, что они с Брайаном в одной лодке. – Ты боишься, что Тейлор найдет свою Истинную пару и бросит тебя. Поэтому ты спешишь предотвратить это.

– Я ничего не боюсь, – Брайан пожал плечами, но картинная поза у него получилась плохо, и он сам наверняка это понял. – Мы с Джастином просто вместе, это удобно, но не стоит придавать этим отношениям большого значения. У каждого из нас где-то там есть Избранный, мой, например, родился в очень богатом доме, там даже белье с фамильной монограммой. Он бы наверняка уже отыскал меня, не будь моя чокнутая мамаша сектанткой. Они считают, что Избранные – это богохульство, поэтому рожают детей в белых камерах без всяких отличительных признаков. К Джастину его пара примчится еще быстрее, просто она, вероятно, еще из пеленок не вылезла.

– Джастин считает, что в вашем случае Судьба ошиблась, и вы предназначены друг для друга, – упорствовал Дженсен. – Почему бы вам не беречь то, что у вас есть сейчас?

– То, что у нас есть, все равно исчезнет, – Брайан встал и отошел к окну, повернувшись к Дженсену спиной. Он уже не хотел встречаться с детективом взглядом.

И тут Эклза осенило. Брайан защищал от возможной боли вовсе не себя. Он беспокоился о Джастине, и только о нем. Кинни отрастил толстую броню, которая защищала его от жестокости этого мира. А вот Джастин не мог и не хотел этого делать. Он летел по жизни с обнаженным сердцем, навстречу всему – и радости, и беде.

Он мягко произнес:  
– Джастин – умный парень, он сумеет постоять за себя, и за тебя тоже, только если его не отталкивать.

– Умный, поэтому должен понимать, что вечная любовь даже Истинным парам не дается по умолчанию. Поэтому сейчас нужно отрываться. Мне неплохо с Джастином. Я уверен, что ему неплохо со мной, просто он слишком молод, и первую влюбленность воспринимает, как единственную и последнюю. Мы с тобой взрослые люди и понимаем, что вся эта «любовь» - просто красивая выдумка древних трубадуров, существует только определенная задумка природы, которой нужны оптимально сочетающиеся пары. Так вот, природе мы еще послужим, а пока нужно развлекаться, жить для собственного удовольствия. Кстати, об этом… - Брайан поймал недоумевающий взгляд Дженсена в отражении оконного стекла и плотоядно улыбнулся. – Не хочешь узнать, за что меня прозвали «Лучшим жеребцом Главного уровня Либерти-авеню»? Я уверен, у твоего агентства много заказов, потому что люди приходят посмотреть на…

\- Не заинтересован, - оборвал его Дженсен. Да и Брайан не был заинтересован наверняка, он словно повинность отрабатывал. – Все, разговор закончен. Спасибо за то, что вы обратились в наше агентство, но у меня сейчас слишком много заказов.

Когда Брайан возмущенно обернулся к нему, Дженсен картинно развел руками:  
\- Прямо наплыв клиентов, а я все один и один, засада.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я могу обратиться к любому другому детективу, и на следующий день буду уже бежать в лучах заката навстречу своему суженому? – сузив глаза, спросил Брайан.

\- Удачи, - отрезал Дженсен. – Вот когда это случится, тогда я буду утешать Джастина, закажу ему полное оформление своего офиса, ну и конечно отыщу Истинную пару. А теперь, извини, у меня работа.

Брайан прошел к выходу, по пути оставив бокал, из которого так и не отхлебнул ни разу. У дверей он оглянулся на Дженсена, открыл рот, словно собираясь ему что-то сказать, но потом пожал плечами и, не прощаясь, вышел.

Эклз только начал опять обдумывать свою речь к Джареду, как его снова прервали.

«К вам посетитель», – снова оповестил его звонок.

– Вот настойчивый гад, – выругался Дженсен, открывая дверь. – Я же сказал «нет». Это значит «нет».

Его взгляд уперся в поношенные кеды, выглядывавшие из-под брюк классического темно-серого костюма. Ошибиться было невозможно. За-ши-бись.

– Кому это ты отказываешь? – неожиданно резко спросил Джаред Падалеки, подозрительно оглядывая Дженсена. Тот вознес хвалу небесам, что все-таки привел себя в цивилизованный вид. Ради одного разговора по мобивизору.

– Да так, есть тут один человек, а что? – мигом ощетинился Дженсен. И моментально вскипела неостывшая обида. Вот так, значит? Джаред опять намекает, что он только как утешительный приз сойдет?

– Нет, ничего, – растерялся Джаред перед лицом разозленного Дженсена. - Я просто подумал… ну, ты так одет, как будто куда-то собрался. Может, я тебе помешал, - добавил он уже более независимым тоном.

\- Может, и собрался, не вижу причин, почему бы тебя это должно волновать.

Чумовой разговор, подумал Дженсен, два подростка, начальная школа, кроссовки Марти МакФлая – позорище!

\- Меня и не волнует, - задрал подбородок вверх и так длинный Джаред. – Потому что тебе придется отложить все свои свиданки, я пришел по делу.

\- Собственно, и я по делу собрался. Я тебе собирался звонить, – Дженсен пожал плечами. – Я нашел одну локацию из снов Норда.

– Да ладно, ты специально так говоришь, чтобы оказаться первым.

– Первым в чем?

– В нашем соревновании. Я обнаружил, где располагалась лаборатория Хоуп.

\- А у нас было соревнование? – «ну точно начальная школа», закатил глаза Дженсен.

\- Конечно, - замахал Джаред руками, заходя в квартиру. – Ты забрал у меня все волшебные книжки, заставил меня париться над всякой там физикой и прочей военной чушью. Конечно, я должен был доказать тебе, что справлюсь быстрее, потому что круче.

\- А с чего ты взял, что ты быстрее справился? – притворно нахмурился Дженсен. – Когда в твой маленький мозг наконец прорвалась хоть одна мысль?

\- Полчаса назад, - с вызовом произнес Джаред. – Полчаса добирался сюда. В центре два уровня забиты машинами так, что пришлось бросить свою малышку и идти пешком.

Дженсену пришлось отвернуться, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Полчаса? Джареду пришлось бежать. Это было… забавно. С другой стороны, ему не нравилось начало разговора из-за одного нюанса: Падалеки делал вид, что никакой ссоры не было, максимум – дружеская размолвка из-за того, что Дженсен забрал «волшебные книжки». Нет, он не собирался обходить стороной происшедшее. Слишком глубокий след оно оставило. Но сейчас – дело вперед, ОК.

\- Я узнал свой пейзаж час назад, - сказал он с улыбочкой. – К сожалению, у меня был гость, и он меня задержал, иначе мы бы сейчас не спорили.

\- Гость? – опять этот независимый вид у Джареда.

\- Клиент, - сжалился Дженсен.

\- А-а-а, - протянул Джаред, стараясь скрыть облегчение, что еще больше понравилось его собеседнику. – Так какую из четырех картинок ты обнаружил?

\- Болотце, - и Дженсен пересказал тезис про невозможность аппарации в том замке. - Я вспомнил, как у меня замерзли ноги, когда мы туда прибыли.

\- Ну да, я тоже помню, что у тебя был иней на ботинках, - вспомнил Джаред. Про себя он почему-то умолчал.

\- А потом я вспомнил ту картинку, болото, лето – и иней в следу. И я подумал: наверное, оно находится на территории этого замка, и кто-то недавно туда аппарировал. Обшарил весь путеводитель по школе – и наконец нашел его. За подсобными помещениями, совсем маленькое, говорят, образовалось как побочный эффект уроков по трансфигурации. Туда время от времени ссылают отходы магической деятельности.

Дженсен открыл нужную страницу – и перед ними возникло маленькое болотце, не совсем такое, как в видениях Норда, возможно, запечатленное с другого ракурса, но точно оно.

\- Очешуительно, - уверенно сказал Джаред. – Норд обалдеет.

\- Метко замечено, - улыбнулся Дженсен. Ему становилось все легче, напряженность ощутимо спадала. – А что там у тебя?

\- Сейчас, - Джаред достал свой планнинг и начал быстро доставать оттуда виртуальные страницы одну за другой, отмечая прикосновением пальцев нужные места, и когда он закончил, перед Дженсеном образовалась очень сложная конструкция, висящая в воздухе. Падалеки, правда, ориентировался в ней безукоризненно.

\- Смотри, - сказал он, - вот этот прибор, который в лаборатории занимает центральное место, не идентифицируется на сто процентов, но в общем, существует предположение, что он связан с производством гамма-излучения. Вот этот значок свидетельствует об этом. Как мне удалось выяснить, эксперименты с гамма-излучением широко проводились в восьмидесятых годах, вот отчеты. В них называются основные лаборатории, занимающиеся им, но конкретно аспект воздействия гамма-излучения на человека изучался не везде, причем опыты почему-то резко были свернуты…

Примерно на этих словах Дженсен потерял нить разговора, он потерялся в терминах, именах и географических названиях. Вместо этого он следил за тем, как Джаред увлеченно рассказывает, как быстро взмахивает руками, запястья у него широкие, сильные и в то же время изящные при движениях, как он отбрасывает пряди волос со лба и как мелькают эти его чертовы ямочки на щеках, когда он мимолетно улыбается, удостоверяясь, что напарник его слушает…

\- В общем, мои поиски закончились тут, - он куда-то ткнул в карту, Дженсен не успел заметить. – Лаборатория в Нью-Мехико. Я на сто процентов уверен, что это и есть наша цель. Правда, сейчас оттуда не поступает никаких новых данных, вероятно, там свернули не только опыты с гамма-частицами, но и вообще все работы. Но нам нужно ехать туда. Ну как, - победно посмотрел он на Дженсена. – Впечатляет?

\- Да, - кивнул тот, надеясь, что так и должно быть. – Супер. Ты прямо эксперт по физике. Я больше в музыкальных гаммах разбираюсь.

\- О, - оживился Джаред, - здорово. На чем играешь?..

Рассказывая о своем музыкальном опыте, Дженсен не переставал удивляться, что вот они опять болтают, словно лучшие друзья, словно ничего не произошло, и как все это быстро случилось – из-за Джареда наверняка, потому что с ним всегда легко, и невозможно сердиться. Обсудив последние модные хиты, они вспомнили, собственно, о деле.

\- Ну что, - взглянул на планнинг Джаред, - еще не совсем вечер, будем кому-то звонить – Норду или Хоуп?

\- Боюсь, моя хрупкая психика сегодня не переживет никого из них, - улыбнулся Дженсен.

\- Правда? – зорко глянул на него Джаред. – Даже Хоуп?

\- Тем более Хоуп, - заверил Дженсен.

Джаред расплылся в улыбке и предложил:  
\- Тогда, может, отметим наш успех?

– Точно, мы еще не обмыли Киркоспоков, – воодушевился Дженсен.

\- Чего-чего? Как ты сказал? Киркоспоки? Круто! – Джаред так рассмеялся, что сбил рукой планнинг, однако на его модели оказалась настроена подушка безопасности, и гаджет затормозил в паре сантиметров от пола. Дженсен посмотрел на него с легкой завистью, вспоминая свои почившие устройства, а затем было полез за коньяком, но Джаред сообщил, что знает клевую доставку инопланетного пойла, и они начали звонить туда…

…Дженсен был пьян, потому что ну кто бы не был пьян, если бы в нем плескалось больше десятка порций совершенно убойного кардассианского коктейля. И при этом он мыслил восхитительно ясно. Поэтому когда рука Джареда легла ему на бедро, он, не сомневаясь ни секунды, мгновенно повернулся и накрыл его губы поцелуем. Но когда рука Джареда начала пробираться ему под рубашку, он садистски остановил ее, прижав своей ладонью, и спросил:  
– Так что, я уже не утешительный приз?

Тот посмотрел серьезно, хотя взгляд и плыл – то ли от того самого коктейля, то ли от близости желанного мужчины рядом:  
– Нет. Ты – единственное, что мне нужно в жизни.

Дженсен промолчал в ответ, он не любил признаний в пьяном виде, решил ответить делом: уселся Джареду на колени лицом к лицу и прижался к нему пахом, чтобы тот почувствовал, как вдохновлен его словами напарник…

*

Следующего утра для Эклза и Падалеки не было.

Потому что сразу же случился следующий день. Дженсен разлепил глаза, но тут же закрыл их, пытаясь унять канонаду в голове. Попутно он обдумывал, куда делся инопланетный паразит, нагадивший ему в рот.

– Почему никто еще не изобрел стопроцентного средства от похмелья? - простонал Джаред рядом, откуда-то из-под подушки. – За это нужно вручать Нобелевскую премию. Эй, ты живой?

– Приблизительно, - прохрипел Дженсен в ответ и тут же отказался от своих слов, поскольку почти умер, когда раздался вызов по мобивизору. Мироздание решило его добить, и он, пытаясь выключить зловредный гаджет, случайно скользнул пальцем на иконку экрана.

И сразу на стене возникло лицо человека, которого в данный момент им хотелось видеть меньше всего.

– Я так и знал. Поднимайтесь немедленно. Мы отправляемся на З-934, – процедил с экрана Алан Норд.

– Зачем? – простонал Дженсен, пытаясь натянуть одеяло себе на уши.

– Вы же опознали одно место из моих сновидений, – нахмурился Норд.

– Ох ты ж блин и Цукерберг впридачу, – подал голос Джаред, выбираясь наконец из-под подушки. На нем оказалась смятая белая рубашка, в которой он вчера заявился к Дженсену. – Это что, ваше хваленое чтение мыслей? Ты вытащил эти сведения из моих мозгов? Я, между прочим, не давал на это разрешения.

Во время падалечьей возмущенной тирады Дженсен исподтишка заглянул под одеяло и перевел дух: слава всем святым, ниже Падалеки был одет совершенно правильно, то есть, в абсолютно ничего.

– В смысле? – уточнил недоуменно Норд. – Вы вчера позвонили мне и хором объявили, что знаете, где находится болото.

– Упс, – честно сказал Дженсен и полез обратно под одеяло.

– … и даже знаете, как мы сможем туда добраться…

Теперь и Джаред потянулся за подушкой:  
– Нет, только не это…

Дженсену пришлось объяснять:  
– Боюсь, что ребята с «Энтерпрайза» не очень хорошо воспримут нашу просьбу снова скататься на Волшебство.

– Так вы имели в виду «Ю-эс-эс Энтерпрайз», когда говорили про «быстрый, хотя и великоватый кораблик»?

Детективы застонали в голос. Норд, к их удивлению, отреагировал на это спокойно:  
– Корабль действительно великоват для простой поездки. Я рассчитывал на что-то менее заметное. И не такое быстрое. Мне все еще нужно время, чтобы собраться с мыслями… Но если у вас нет других идей, то «Энтерпрайз» подойдет. Капитан Пайк мне не откажет…

– Ну, он бы не отказал, если бы до сих пор был капитаном.

– Да? А что с ним произошло? – совершенно неискренне поинтересовался Норд.

– Вы серьезно? Это же во всех новостях было, – поразился Дженсен, высовываясь из убежища. – Его захватил Нерон, когда пытался уничтожить Старую Землю, и…

– А, так вот откуда взялся мозговой слизень, которого я выкуривал из его головы, – бессердечно заметил Норд. – Я жду вас на космодроме через час. Не разочаровывайте меня… опозданием.

*

Ровно через час помятые Джеи вывалились из салона такси прямо под трап «Энтерпрайза», около которого их уже поджидала незнакомая чернокожая девушка, которую они точно не видели в прошлый раз. Испепелив их взглядом, она сухо велела идти за собой, по пути отрывисто выдавая инструкции по поведению во время взлета корабля. Дженсен сообразил, что старт будет немедленно, и жалобно попросился в медотсек, на что получил решительный отказ. Проходя большой зал, они увидели там мистера Норда, который был окружен настоящей толпой поклонников, среди которых обнаружились наконец и Кирк со Споком. Все смотрели в рот Норду, как будто он открывал им великую тайну Смысла Жизни.

– А наш фармацевт пользуется популярностью, – заметил Джаред. Дженсен кивнул в ответ, и тут же пожалел об этом, поскольку голова немедленно взорвалась тысячью внутренних микровзрывов.

В этот момент Норд поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на обоих, чуть нахмурившись. Через секунду у Дженсена перестало ломить в висках. Он мог бы посчитать это совпадением, если бы Джаред рядом не выдохнул облегченно. В каюте для пассажиров они попытались поспорить, применил ли Норд на них какое-либо медицинское заклинание, но спор не сложился: оба соглашались ставить только на утвердительный ответ.

*

Волшебство встретило их радостно заверещавшим Сайлсом, который бросался под ноги Норду так, словно хотел превратиться в коврик для вытирания ног, а также неумолимо палящим солнцем. «Кентавры попросили хорошего освещения для сегодняшней свадьбы, – объяснил Сайлс, – и Макглглгл включила солнышко».

Ну, может быть, была произнесена несколько другая фамилия, но Дженсен не разобрал. Ему хватило идеи того, что волшебница смогла заставить ярче светить небесное тело.

– Итак, куда мы следуем? – спросил Норд, и Дженсен мысленно восхитился его выдержкой. Надо же, он терпел столько времени и не поинтересовался даже, где обнаружилось такое важное для него место.

– Мы отправляемся обратно в школу, – ответил Дженсен, и фармацевт скептически поднял одну бровь:  
– Я сильно сомневаюсь, что там может находиться водоем, который мне неизвестен. Впрочем, будет забавно снова побывать в замке. Я не был там со времен падения Темного Властелина.

«Ух ты, – подумал Дженсен, – Темный Властелин. Это же прямо «Сильмариллион» какой-то!»

Тем временем Норд посмотрел на домовика и нахмурился:  
– Однако как мы туда доберемся? У Сайлса только две руки, и он не сможет…

В тот же момент домовик почтительно прикоснулся к его ладони – и оба с негромким хлопком исчезли с глаз. Через пять секунд, за которые Джеи успели лишь обменяться недоумевающими взглядами, Сайлс вернулся назад и тут же протянул им свои костлявые, похожие на ветки сухого дерева, конечности.

– Мастер слишком долго живет в мире людей… – пробормотал он огорченно.

Когда они очутились у подножия замка, Дженсену снова пришлось отряхивать иней с ботинок.

*

– Это бред! – с достоинством ругался мистер Норд, бредя вслед за детективами по высокой траве, иногда скрывавшей их с головой, настолько буйные заросли оказались за замком, с обратной стороны от парадного входа. Дженсен упорно шел вперед, руководствуясь картой из путеводителя. – Я отлично помню здесь все, мне не раз приходилось бывать здесь во время учебы по разным… надобностям. Здесь не было ни болота, ни пруда, ни самой завалящей лужицы. Зачем вы притащили меня сюда? Вам просто хотелось вернуться? Вот вы и придумали это чертово болото…

– Такое, как это? – спросил весело Дженсен, раздвигая перед ним высокие стебли. Норд недоверчиво высунулся из-за них и увидел заросший тиной грязный водоем, по бокам которого высились стебли тростника.

Он вышел на топкий берег, засунул руки в карманы дорогого костюма и на несколько минут стал похож на мрачного марабу. Норд молчаливо смотрел на окрестности, изучая их, впиваясь взглядом в каждую деталь. Дженсен и Джаред, стоявшие за ним, некоторое время с любопытством смотрели то на бурую воду, то на насупленного фармацевта, затем начали шепотом обсуждать истошное кваканье местных лягушек и Сайлса, беспокойно увивавшегося вокруг Норда, которого почему-то продолжал называть «хозяином». Какие могут быть хозяева у мыслящего существа?

– Это не здесь, вы ошиблись, – внезапно вынес вердикт фармацевт.

– Как же не здесь? – хором удивились детективы, и Дженсен продолжил:  
– В вашем сне просто немного другой ракурс, взгляд идет как бы снизу, от земли, и смотрящий находится во-о-он на той стороне, ближе к тем кустам, они от него справа, и вообще… – он увидел скептическую ухмылку на губах заказчика и возмутился: – Да если бы мы увидели сейчас ту картинку, вы бы сами убедились…

Норд взмахнул рукой – и в воздухе повисло, как голограмма, то самое изображение с четырьмя меняющимися изображениями. Вот как. Значит, не нужно было Норду никакого экрана, только для маскировки. Но не время было в очередной раз изумляться.  
– Вот видите! – победно ткнул рукой Дженсен. И правда картинка снимала все вопросы. Но фармацевт не хотел смиряться.

– Вы хотите сказать, что здесь родился тот, кто мне предназначен? – бушевал Норд. «Бушевал» в его случае означало «говорил на полтона выше обычного, вкладывал яда на десять граммов больше обычного». Он ходил кругами по берегу и отчитывал детективов, словно провинившихся школьников.

Дженсен и Джаред синхронно пожимали плечами, следя за каждым его движением.

– И кто бы это мог быть? Болотный тролль? О да, это чрезвычайно смешно! Тогда на той свалке меня ждет дух помоек, а в картинной зале – портрет какого-нибудь безобразного старикашки.

Норд хватал попавшиеся под руку стебли тростника, обламывал их и расшвыривал вокруг себя. И Джеи, и Сайлс смотрели на него с опасением, вероятно, по разным причинам. Дженсен уже намеревался сказать, что им пора уходить, что это видение – вероятно не пейзажный сон Судьбы, что это просто морок, реальные воспоминания мистера Норда о детстве, когда тот схватился за тяжелую суковатую палку, валявшуюся в зарослях, и та засияла яростным желтым светом в его руках.

Дженсен думал, что его способность удивляться достигла предела? Каким наивным он был. Впрочем, у Джареда тоже буквально отвисла челюсть. Пораженные детективы смотрели на заветное сияние, полностью окутавшее фигуру Алана Норда.

Легендарный ученый, преуспевающий миллиардер стоял на задворках старинного замка на запрещенной планете и сжимал в руках обыкновенную палку, подарившую ему Свет родственной души.

– Мне кажется, что это белая горячка, – в трансе прошептал Джаред.

Дженсен мог только кивнуть в ответ: и его пугала нереальность происходящего.

Норд не мог оторвать взгляда от предмета в своих руках, которые непроизвольно дергались, словно собираясь отшвырнуть его в сторону и не решаясь. Эклз присмотрелся и понял, что фармацевта нехило так трясло, и от этого ему стало еще неуютнее. Он не мог себе представить, что с ним случилось бы в подобный момент. Ты жаждешь соединиться с возлюбленным, а Судьба подсовывает тебе какую-нибудь мертвую ветку.

– Алан, я думаю, тебе не стоит сейчас воспринимать это как поражение. Я уверена, что здесь скрывается какое-то темное волшебство.

Госпожа Учительница вышла из-за прибрежных кустов, качая головой.

– Откуда ты здесь взялась, Минерва? – Норд не повернул головы, продолжая с ужасом разглядывать тяжелый сук в руках. – Следила за мной?

– Мне не нужно за тобой следить, я всегда в курсе того, что происходит в пределах школы, – покачала та головой. – И как не заметить магическое сияние? Весь замок волнуется, чувствуя, что случилось.

– Случилось то, что должно было случиться со мной, – пробормотал Норд в ответ. – Как я мог надеяться на что-то другое? Глупец.

Никто из присутствующих не отозвался на это замечание.

Дама посмотрела на продолжавшие сменять друг друга в воздухе картинки.

– Я не должна была это видеть, конечно, – сказала она с грустью, – но раз уж это попалось мне на глаза… Можно вам подсказать еще два места?

Норд не ответил, палка в его руках продолжала светиться остаточным слабым сиянием, которое словно гипнотизировало его.

– Хозяин… – подергал его за рукав домовик. Тот поднял голову, словно очнувшись от глубокого сна:  
– А. Да. Да.

Дама посмотрела на него с глубокой жалостью, и Дженсен понял, что они с Джаредом здесь совсем лишние, и он бы ушел, но одолевало любопытство и уязвленное профессиональное самолюбие.

– Я понимаю, что ты мог не узнать новый коридор перед входом в башню Гриффиндора, ведь после Финальной битвы мы отстраивали там все заново. Но, дорогой, как так случилось, что ты ни разу не был в Выручай-комнате?..

\- Она никогда не выручала именно меня, – пожал плечами Норд. Он уже явно успокаивался. То ли смирялся, то ли придумывал план действий.

– Пойдем, дорогой, – сказала дама, взяв Норда под руку, и они двинулись в сторону замка. Фармацевт сунул свой суженый сук домовику, и тот, словно от огорчения, в руках Сайлса мигнул и погас. Детективы пошли за ними, но госпожа Учительница обернулась к ним:  
– Извините, мальчики, но вам с нами нельзя. Кое-какие вещи вам видеть нежелательно. Подождите здесь, пожалуйста. Сайлс тоже останется с вами, – сказала она, выделив имя домовика, и тот испуганно замер рядом с Дженсеном.

Впрочем, скучать им не пришлось: допрошенный с пристрастием Сайлс рассказал детективам о таинственной комнате, возникающей, если она очень нужна человеку. И огорченные парни пришли к выводу, что зря им ставили на уроках пейзажистики пятерки. Наличие такой вещи в замке они не могли бы и заподозрить.

Норд появился через полчаса, старой дамы с ним не было. Фармацевт прижимал к груди старый ботинок без пары и медный подсвечник. Обе вещи еще тускло сияли, и детективам не нужно было гадать, чтобы понять, что случилось.

Сайлс в той же очередности перенес их к «Энтерпрайзу», где Норд резко вырвал из рук домовика свою ветку и молча прошел в пассажирскую каюту, не обращая внимания на восторженный экипаж, стремившийся вовлечь его в разговоры. Последним он грубо отбрил их знакомого парня-медика, после чего тот развел руками: «Ну конечно, это же так типично».

Три часа полета растянулись для Джеев на все восемь. Они сидели в каюте напротив Норда, похожего на каменное изваяние, и подавленно молчали. Один раз Дженсен попытался заговорить:  
– Мистер Норд, у нас остался еще дом, он начал являться вам первым, и есть надежда, что…

Однако фармацевт вежливо сообщил ему, что его родственные вещи довольно твердые и тяжелые, и голове Дженсена будет неприятно повстречаться с ними, если ее обладатель не заткнется. Эклз посчитал за благо последовать этому совету.

На Старой Земле Норд вскочил в ждавшую его машину, не попрощавшись с детективами. – Интересно, а здесь он может аппарировать? – повернулся Джаред к Дженсену, его глаза горели от любопытства.

– Почему бы и нет, – ответил Эклз. – Я вот уверен, что его знаменитые лекарства без магии не обошлись.

– А где он носит волшебную палочку? – пришло в голову Джареду. И он всю дорогу до дома Дженсена фантазировал, как можно использовать волшебство в их мире. Дженсен же поддакивал и наслаждался мыслью, что Падалеки даже не стал раздумывать, куда ему ехать.

*

 

Дженсен приметил черный автомобиль, перегораживающий вход в подъезд, только когда они подошли почти вплотную. Обычный понтовый аэрокар для тех, у кого слишком много денежных единиц на карте. У него даже из принципа оставлен только один цвет возможной окраски.

Черный. Но если у «Импалы» это был цвет стиля и свободы, то здесь это был цвет смертельной опасности.

Дженсен не знал, откуда взялось это понимание. Может быть, на Волшебстве его укусила какая-нибудь магическая муха и заразила его необычным даром? Он физически ощущал опасность, исходящую от стоявших рядом с машиной двух мужчин. Она обволакивала его душным маревом, заплетала ноги и не давала идти дальше.

Он взял Джареда за руку, чувствуя, с какой готовностью тот переплетает их пальцы, и начал подталкивать напарника в другую сторону, но их уже заметили. Эти двое оказались рядом так быстро, словно владели искусством аппарации.

– Ты детектив Падалеки, – сказал тот, кто был ниже, но, судя по всему, главнее. – Вчера ты наводил справки о лаборатории, находящейся в Нью-Мехико.

– Ну да, – Джаред еще улыбался, он, судя по всему, опасности не ощущал. – А вы хотите мне предоставить какие-то сведения?

– Да, – улыбнулся тот. – Примите от меня добрый совет: не следует вам совать свой нос в дела этой лаборатории. Лучше занимайтесь своими прямыми обязанностями: соединяйте свои истинные пары, чтобы они могли подтирать друг другу сопельки, снимайте для семейного архива, как они заблестят, покупайте им букетики в петлицы и прочую хрень, вытрахайте мозги друг у друга, но не лезьте во взрослые игры, мальчики. Иначе вы можете сильно пожалеть об этом.

Он отодвинул полу пиджака, и Дженсен увидел то, что видел только в старых фильмах. Блестящий большой пистолет с нечитаемой гравировкой на рукоятке. Страшная вещь, которая стреляла, чтобы убить.


	10. Глава 10

Происшествие закончилось просто: покосившись на пистолет, Дженсен обошел человека в черном по дуге и направился в свою квартиру вместе с Джаредом. Их не стали догонять или повторять угрозы. Нападавшие явно решили, что произвели на них нужное впечатление. И они были не так уж и неправы.

Весь вечер Джаред вспоминал об угрожавших им мужчинах, храбрился, шутил и строил планы о том, как он посрамит мерзавцев, которые посмели ему угрожать.

Дженсен же сидел рядом, пил пиво «Рассветы Сириуса» и все больше мрачнел. Он думал, что Джаред слишком по-ребячески воспринял предупреждение от тех двоих. Вот он похваляется тем, что на самом деле никогда не сможет сделать. Не сможет остановить пулю на лету, не сможет выжить, если свинец разорвется в его сердце. Эклз считал себя смелым человеком – до последнего времени. Пока не появилось в его жизни то, чем он не хотел рисковать. И это была даже не жизнь Джареда Падалеки. А просто его улыбка с чертовыми ямочками, его пьяные признания, его хрипловатый голос…

Его мучила мысль о том, что произойдет с его чувствами к Джареду, если он на самом деле найдет свою Истинную пару. Как это происходит? Неужели, словно по щелчку пальцев, он сможет взять и разлюбить Джареда? Он любил Падалеки и не сомневался в этом, сколько у него было парней и девушек, сколько раз он был влюблен, но ни разу не ощущал ничего подобного. Ни разу он не думал о том, что лучше умереть, чем потерять этого человека.

А он потеряет чисто физически, если этот парень не поймет, что он лепечет. Джаред только что начал рассуждать, как отдаст доклад о результатах задания Хоуп, а затем устроит в офисе засаду, чтобы поймать тех двух бандитов.

– Ты точно уверен? – спросил Дженсен. – Может быть, проще последовать хорошему совету людей в черном? Скажем Хоуп про дом в Дейтоне и что не смогли отыскать лабораторию, откажемся от гонорара для очистки совести – и все.

Джаред посмотрел на него с улыбкой:  
– Дженсен… Мы же давали Клятву Хатико. Что мы не будем утаивать и использовать во вред или для своей выгоды сведения об Истинных парах.

Эклз только дернул плечом. Ну чего Джаред его учит, точно школьника?

– Но ради тебя я могу забить на любую клятву, – вот что за привычка, так вот, с дурацкой улыбочкой, произносить вещи, которые невзначай переворачивают весь твой мир?!

Дженсен ошалело смотрел на Падалеки, казалось, больше всего в жизни дорожившего лицензией детектива по поиску Истинных пар.

– Но я тебя знаю, Эклз, – продолжил Джаред как ни в чем не бывало.

– Угу, три недели, из которых две мы были в ссоре, – отозвался Дженсен.

– Пусть так, но все равно. Тебя же самого после этого совесть заест. Может быть, сегодня ты скажешь Хоуп, что ничего не удалось узнать и дельце вообще бесперспективняк. Но завтра ты лебединой почтой анонимно пошлешь ей подсказку.

– Голубиной, – машинально поправил Дженсен.

– Да ладно? – удивился Джаред. – Это вот эти маленькие серенькие с картинок? А разве не было красивых почтовых клинов, улетавших в южные территории с сумками на красивых длинных шеях?

– Нет, это только сетевой миф, – уверенно сообщил Дженсен. – Так что ты предлагаешь?

– Действовать так, как мы должны поступать по договору. Позвоним Хоуп и пригласим ее к тебе в офис.

– Почему ко мне-то? – удивился Эклз.

– Твой офис ближе, не придется вскакивать ни свет, ни заря, чтобы успеть к десяти, – безмятежно ответил Падалеки.

– Что? Ты ей уже звонил и назначил встречу в десять?

– Пока нет, но думаю, сейчас позвоню.

И тут Дженсен уселся на столик рядом с Джаредом, смахнув на пол что-то зазвеневшее, к упавшему устремились робопылесосы, но Эклз не обратил внимание на жужжащие механизмы. Он раздвинул ноги в облегающих джинсах и сразу же поймал голодный, вполне осмысленный взгляд Падалеки на своих бедрах. Как будто тот реально оглаживал его рукой, ощупывал пах, нажимая широкой ладонью на самые чувствительные места. Дженсен ощутил, как отозвался на эту фантазию член: он уперся в плотную джинсовую ткань и просто умолял о том, чтобы его приласкали горячей нежной рукой. Терпеть это было сложно, поэтому еще одно перемещение, и Дженсен оказался рядом с Джаредом на диванчике. Он смотрел на ухо Джареда, обрамленное завитками каштановых волос и, наконец, не выдержал, наклонился ближе.

– Ты говоришь, что знаешь меня, – прошептал Дженсен на ухо Джареду, отчего того передернуло. Эклз довольно улыбнулся: он понимал, почему. По коже мускулистых рук Падалеки побежали крупные мурашки.

– Я не знаю… не знаю… я совсем тебя не знаю… – потерянно прошептал Джаред в ответ.

– Может быть, ты захочешь узнать получше? – Джаред развернулся к своему мучителю так быстро, что тот не успел отодвинуться, и они замерли так, глаза в глаза, губы в губы, чувствуя жар, исходивший от другого.

Ответа не требовалось, глаза Джареда говорили, что он согласен на любые условия.

Дженсен довольно улыбнулся, встал и отошел от Джареда, чтобы тот лучше его видел. Некоторое время он просто стоял, судорожно вдыхая воздух. Его до предела возбуждала сама ситуация, как будто он стоял совершенно голым под прицелом внимательных глаз. Да, так и должно было быть. Он положил руки сначала на свою грудь и приласкал соски через тонкую ткань, добившись того, чтобы они напряглись. Затем начал медленно расстегивать рубашку, но Падалеки в два шага преодолел расстояние и накрыл его руки своими ладонями.

– Сам, - умоляюще сказал он, – пожалуйста. Можно, я сам?

Дженсену понадобилось время, чтобы обрести голос. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось зажать руки Джареда в своих и ласкать себя ими, пока не кончит. От необходимости разрядки у него в глазах искрило.

– Хорошо, – прошептал он, – делай, что хочешь. Именно то, что хочешь только со мной. Можешь сейчас перегнуть меня через спинку дивана и вставить мне так, чтобы до горла достало. Можешь…

– Не-е-ет, – простонал Джаред. – Я хочу медленно.

Он наконец совладал со своими дрожащими пальцами и расстегнул две пуговицы на рубашке Дженсена, спустил ее с одного плеча и посмотрел на обнажившуюся рельефную грудь и темное пятно соска. Эклз ахнул, ощутив влажный жар рта на соске. Жадный язык дразнил горошину, посасывая его, отчего тот напрягался все больше и больше. Творимое с его соском безобразие отзывалось прямо в члене, и Дженсен громко застонал от бессилия. Продолжая пытку, Падалеки обнажил другое его плечо и начал облизывать второй сосок. Руки скользнули вниз, по рельефу живота, и замерли у ремня джинсов.

– Нет-нет-нет, – пролепетал Дженсен, – давай туда, возьми меня в руку…

Ласки Джареда были бесконечно приятны, но сейчас одна часть тела Дженсена нуждалась в прикосновениях больше остальных. Джаред послушно расстегнул ему ремень и спустил джинсы до колен, молния ширинки царапнула болезненно напряженный член, и Эклз не удержался – вскрикнул. Падалеки присел и начал пристально разглядывать натянутую ткань трусов. Дженсен в отчаянии двинул пахом вперед, и его наконец перестали мучить. Джаред резко сдернул трусы и так же резко снизу взял ладонью тяжелый твердый член. Затем поднялся и крепко притиснул к себе любовника за талию, продолжая работать рукой между его ног.

Джаред провел по всей длине члена Дженсена, и тот, вцепившись пальцами в его плечи, повис на нем. Ощущая, как рука пробирается дальше между ног, осторожно лаская мошонку. Потом услышал горячечный шепот на ухо:  
– А ты думаешь, я железный? Потрогай меня тоже…

Дженсена не нужно было просить, он в несколько секунд высвободил возбужденный член Джареда, пара стимулирующих движений – и крупный орган победно устремляется вверх, твердый до предела, пачкая ласкающую руку смазкой.

Джаред выдал протяжный громкий стон и нащупал отверстие в теле Дженсена, напряженное, как и он весь ниже пояса.

– Да, – сказал Джаред, вставляя палец в Дженсена. – Да, скажи мне, как тебе это нравится.

– Мне охренительно нравится, – прошептал Дженсен. – Мне нравится медленно, но я не смогу вытерпеть эту пытку, и либо ты сейчас вставишь мне свой член, либо я спущу прямо сейчас.

– В следующий раз я заставлю тебя кончить только от прикосновений… в следующий раз, – пообещал Джаред, и от этих слов Дженсен возбудился еще больше, если это было возможно, притиснутый своим твердым членом к другому, с пальцами, вставленными до конца в анус, в крепких объятиях… – Но сейчас я тебя оттрахаю до потери сознания.

Он приподнял парня, который не был слишком легким, затем мастерски толкнул его на диван на колени. Ортопедический механизм дивана прогнулся, принимая самую удобную конфигурацию, но Джареду это было не нужно. Он растолкал в стороны ноги Дженсена, прогнув его так, что он почти коснулся животом обивки, вздернув его задницу вверх, отверстие призывно раскрылось навстречу члену, который одним длинным движением оказался внутри. Джаред просунул руки снизу под живот парня и взял в горсть его член, позволив влажной открытой головке толкаться в ладонь. Все ощущения Дженсена сконцентрировались на одной оси между членом Джареда внутри себя, задевающим чувствительную простату, и собственным половым органом, изнемогающим от прилива крови.

– Сейчас я тебе задам, – прорычал Джаред ему на ухо. «Задавалы» хватило ровно на три толчка, после которых он буквально заорал, погрузился в любовника до предела и несколько секунд глубоко вздрагивал. Затем сжал ладонь – и Дженсен тоже кончил, еле удержавшись на разъезжающихся коленях. Он еще постоял так недолго, ощущая влагу между ягодиц, лениво смотря вниз, себе между ног. Затем, потеряв оставшиеся силы, медленно свалился набок. Выскользнувший из него Джаред начал устраиваться рядом. Он закинул руку за талию партнера, длинные пальцы легли на еще чувствительный член, и Дженсен недовольно отвел его кисть себе на бедро. Диван, оценив обстановку, немедленно начал разъезжаться, устраивая спальные места для двоих человек.

Джаред устало выдохнул ему в загривок:  
– Да-а-а, да, Дженсен, теперь я тебя знаю лучше. А еще я лучше узнал себя.

– В каком плане? – пробормотал Дженсен, обессиленный резким выплеском эмоций и сил.

– Я понял, что мне никто не подходил так идеально, как ты… – сказал Джаред. Несколько минут стояла полная тишина, а потом Дженсен ощутил его размеренное дыхание, шевелящее короткие волоски на его затылке.

Он улыбнулся и прошептал:  
– Я тебя не отдам пустоте, Джаред Падалеки. Не отдам. Понял?..

*

В офисе «Рамзеса» все было куда более цивильно, чем в хаосе, который Джаред по недоразумению называл своим кабинетом, но Хоуп неожиданно восприняла это с подозрением. Она обошла кабинет Дженсена по периметру, пристально вглядываясь во все уголки, затем присела на краешек стула.

– Почему вы сменили дислокацию? – резко спросила она.

Вот это допрос, поразился Дженсен.

И тут же понимание затопило его.

Никаких снов не было. Эта красавица просто вешала им лапшу на уши, а они за своими четырьмя пейзажами мистера Норда не видели вообще ничего подозрительного. Ей просто нужно было найти лабораторию. Секретную физическую лабораторию. И она выбрала безошибочный способ – людей, которые могут найти любое место в любой Галактике по самому скудному описанию. Из-за чего сразу же всполошились какие-то спецслужбы.

– В данный момент нам здесь удобнее, – ответил Эклз неприязненно. – К тому же, вы здесь не задержитесь, не беспокойтесь. Мы вас позвали, чтобы сообщить: выполняя ваш заказ, мы пришли к выводу, что не обладаем достаточными возможностями для его завершения. Если вы сейчас дадите нам свой планнинг, мы передадим вам всю информацию, которую уже успели собрать по вашему делу. Ваш первый пейзаж – это в настоящее время снесенный дом в Дейтоне, штат Огайо….

– Что происходит? – ровно спросила Хоуп. – Не делайте невинные глаза. Я ознакомилась с вашими предыдущими делами, они все завершились успешно, даже если на пути возникали какие-либо препятствия. Поэтому отвечайте прямо.

В пораженных глазах Джареда тоже стояли десятки вопросительных знаков. Дженсен решил открыть карты:  
– Мы – частные детективы, занимающиеся воссоединением Истинных пар. Нам нет никакого дела до секретных объектов. Но вы и правда находчивы. Я не слышал о подобных случаях, в смысле, чтобы нас использовали, чтобы найти какое-то тайное место либо секретное убежище. Мы не будем выполнять ваше задание, потому что вы ищете не своего суженого, а, видимо, противника. Несмотря на то, что вы нас обманули, мы выдадим вам уже собранную информацию, поскольку она нас ни к чему не привела. Но продолжать не будем. До свидания.

Хоуп смотрела на них непроницаемым взглядом.

– Ты отчасти прав, – она встряхнула рыжей шевелюрой в знак согласия. – Я действительно связана с тайной организацией. Но скажите, разве Клятва Хатико не обязывает вас оказывать помощь любому человеку, несмотря на то, кто он такой? Вы должны были бы и Дарту Вейдеру найти его суженую.

– Суженую – да, но не место, где скрываются Люк и Лея, – парировал Джаред. Дженсен спрятал улыбку: ему понравилось, как быстро подхватил его мнение напарник.

– Вы считаете, что я использовала вас, чтобы найти это секретное место? – она рассмеялась. – Вы даже не представляете себе, какими ресурсами я располагаю. Для меня нет тайн на небе и на земле. Ну, почти. Я бы смогла узнать, что вижу, быть может, чуть менее оперативно, чем вы. Но я никогда не смогу рассказать людям, на которых работаю, для чего мне нужны эти данные. Это даст им слишком весомые козыри в руки против меня. – Она поймала на себе недоуменные взгляды обоих детективов и усмехнулась: – Ну да, как видите, отношения в моем мире еще те. Каждый стремится обрести контроль над другим. Дружба, любовь – всего лишь сигнал, что человек стал зависимым, и его можно шантажировать. Вы хотели бы жить в моем мире? Не советую.

– Вы преувеличиваете, – выдавил из себя Дженсен. – Все эти реалии из старых шпионских фильмов. Помните? «Я – Норд. Алан Норд». То есть, тьфу. Я не то хотел сказать… я забыл, как звали того парня…

– Можете мне не верить, но это значит, что вы просто прячете голову в песок, – пожала плечами их заказчица. И Дженсен ей верил, он продолжал сопротивляться, скорее для собственного спокойствия, потому что ну не может же так быть. Правда не может. В конце концов, он сдался:  
– Хорошо. Пусть так. Но мы все равно не сможем продолжать с вами работать, и я объясню почему. Нам угрожали.

– Тогда понятно, – спокойно кивнула Хоуп. – Хотя я не думала, что мои работодатели смогут выйти на вас…

– Я не знаю, чьи работодатели это были, по-моему, они не хотят, чтобы вы совались в лабораторию в Нью-Мехико.

Закушенная губа Хоуп продемонстрировала, что девушка уже обдумывает эти сведения.

– Да, это Джаред занимался вашим делом, он вышел на эту лабораторию, которая по всем параметрам подходит, там как раз изучали влияние гамма-частиц на организм человека. Только нужно было кое-что уточнить, мы не могли без проверки вас обнадеживать. И вот после того, как Джаред задал вопросы, и уже после того, как он нашел на них ответы, появились эти люди. И они были не просто какими-то шутниками. У них было оружие. Настоящее оружие. Понимаете, – взволнованно замахал руками Эклз, пытаясь объяснить, – то, с пулями.

Хоуп посмотрела на него странно, то ли сочувственно, то ли завистливо. Потом вытащила из внутреннего кармана куртки пистолет и положила прямо перед обоими детективами на столик:  
– Как этот?

Дженсен отпрянул, почувствовав, как Джаред мгновенно схватил его за плечи. И он сразу остановился, да плевать в конце концов, он сможет прикрыть своего напарника от любого оружия, даже от субатомного.

– Да, – спокойно ответил он.

– Понятно. Значит, Нью-Мехико? – Хоуп потерла лоб. – Я не слышала ничего, что было бы связано с той базой. Ладно, это уже моя проблема, а вы полностью выполнили свою миссию.

Дженсен опять отметил специфический лексикон девушки.

– Теперь своей Судьбой должна заняться я сама.

С этим безапелляционным заявлением Хоуп прошагала к дверям.

– Ну вот, – рассерженно сказал Джаред, – ведь так и ушла, не заплатив.

– Я бы так не сказал, – заметил Дженсен, вынимая чек из кармана пиджака Падалеки. Тот проводил его движение круглыми глазами.

Эклз мельком глянул на сумму в чеке и небрежно поинтересовался:  
– Слушай, а ты когда-нибудь бывал на Хрустальных озерах?

– На курорте в Тау Кита? Где прозрачные берега и дно? Где номер в отеле на один день стоит, как все мое агентство? Ну, конечно, бывал, каждый год туда летаю в отпуск, да еще не по одному разу.

– Понятно. Так можно и в следующий отпуск туда слетать, Хоуп Доу спонсирует.

– Да ладно! – Джаред вырвал у него пластиковую карточку. – Ух ты! На эти деньги можно взять с собой и ребят мистера Пиледжи, в плане благотворительности, поселить их в самых дешевых номерах, пусть смотрят на нас и завидуют.

– Слушай, Падалеки, а ты, оказывается, очень мстительный чувак, – рассмеявшись, толкнул того в плечо Дженсен.

– Да, и я тебе еще отомщу за то, что ты мне не сказал о своих подозрениях по поводу Хоуп.

– Ну, если твоя месть будет такой, о какой я подумал… я готов еще кого-нибудь заподозрить.

На два дня Джеи забыли о работе. Их текущие дела были сданы в архив, Норд не проявлялся на горизонте, но они и сами не рвались повидаться с ним, понимая, что настроение у неудачливого жениха вряд ли будет радужным. С другой стороны, детективов волновал меркантильный вопрос оплаты. Как бы ни была велика сумма, которую им выписала Хоуп, на Хрустальные озера этого хватило бы только в радужных мечтах.

Поэтому когда через два дня на мобивизор Дженсена поступил вызов от фармацевта, тот взял гаджет с очень смешанными чувствами. Норд постоянно вызывал у него паническую попытку вспомнить, сделал ли он школьную домашку по математическому анализу. И все равно, проделанная работа взывала к оплате. Поэтому Дженсен все-таки одобрил вызов, но не стал переводить его на большой экран, выведя голографическую проекцию прямо перед своим лицом.

Фармацевт сидел, как всегда, за столом. Перед Нордом были разложены его потенциальные супруги – сук, ботинок и подсвечник.

Дженсен подумал: выбирает лучшего, что ли? – и изо всей силы подавил улыбку, так и рвущуюся на лицо. Судя по прищуренным глазам Норда, тот все-таки не брезговал несанкционированным чтением мыслей и сейчас собирался устроить кошмарные пытки на расстоянии.

– Итак, вы были правы, рано что-то решать, пока мы не нашли четвертый элемент этого паззла, - Норд сразу приступил к делу. – Что вы можете сказать про дом?

– О. А. Да, – собрался с мыслями Эклз. – Мы думали над этим. Очень усиленно думали.

И заметно покраснел, вспомнив детали «усиленного обдумывания».

– Но не нашли, – Норд не спрашивал, он констатировал факт.

– Не нашли. Но вы же уже знаете, где это. Это ваша родная планета. Вы всю ее исследовали?

– К сожалению, нет. Совсем нет, – Норд покачал головой, очень серьезно и печально. – Я очень много где не бывал, боюсь, что теперь и не побываю. После войны… К сожалению, я сыграл в ней роль, которой совсем не горжусь. Но почему-то меня на Волшебстве возомнили героем. Это… это вовсе не так приятно, что бы вы ни думали. Почему-то все считают, что слава – это высшая награда… Я так не считаю. Особенно, если слава незаслуженная. И давайте закроем эту тему.

– Может, вы все-таки попробуете нам помочь?

– Каким образом?

– Сейчас мы с Джаредом будем называть вам признаки определенной местности, – высунувшийся из-за плеча Дженсена Джаред кивнул в знак приветствия. – А вы постарайтесь путем исключения все-таки припомнить, что это за местность.

Норд задумался, затем медленно кивнул:  
– Давайте попробуем.

Падалеки потер руки:  
– Тогда поехали. Итак, в этой местности предпочитают строить дома из дерева.

– Это почти все Волшебство, – покачал головой Норд. – Вернее, все территории, населенные людьми. В Нортленде предпочитают камень, разве что.

– Двухэтажные дома, из сосны, – продолжил Дженсен.

– Эти сосны… растут недалеко от большого водоема… скорее всего, море, океан – вряд ли, – дополнил Джаред.

И они начали, перебивая друг друга, стараясь произвести больше впечатления, сыпать подробностями про особенности постройки и окраски дома, способы пошива занавесок и модные тенденции их расцветок, окружающую местность, населяющих дом людей. Они уже не обращали внимания на Норда, который перестал черкать ручкой в большом блокноте и подпер щеку рукой, изобразив из себя воплощенное терпение. Наконец, тот рявкнул:  
– Хватит! Я еще пять минут назад понял, о чем вы говорите.

Джеи еще успели выкрикнуть по паре фраз:  
– На десятой дощечке след, как будто тут тащили что-то на колесиках! – Кувез для младенцев! – Да, судя по давлению на пол…

И только потом затихли пристыженно.

– Это долина Сент-Вэлли, – сказал Норд. – По всем признакам подходит. Собирайтесь.

– Мы опять вызовем «Энтерпрайз»? – осведомился Дженсен.

– Если у вас есть личный звездолет, я готов рассмотреть ваше предложение, – ехидно отозвался Норд.

– Такси «Энтерпрайз»: Вы выводите нам мозговых слизней, мы катаем вас бесплатно по всей Галактике, – тут же изобрел слоган Джаред.

*

Там их встречали уже как старых знакомцев. Кирк поинтересовался, не пожелают ли господа детективы приобрести проездной абонемент. Парень-медик закатил глаза:  
– Опять день коту под хвост? Три часа туда, шесть часов ничегонеделания на катере и три часа обратно? Я и не знал, что нанимался на транспортный корабль.

– Сколько открытий, да? – вкрадчиво спросил Норд, проходя мимо. Медик хотел было что-то ответить, но внезапно схватился за рот, как будто только что его зашили суровыми нитками. Дженсен, увидевший замечательную картину, как бедняга пытается разлепить себе губы руками, поддевая пальцами уголки, решил, что будет тщательно следить за своими словами в присутствии фарма… волшебника. Поэтому весь полет они сидели с Джаредом, словно провинившиеся школьники, сложив руки на коленях.

*

В долине Сент-Вэлли дули ветра, для этого им было сплошное раздолье: по пути они почти не встречали препятствий. Их раньше смела какая-то неведомая сила, оставив после себя только разрушенные фундаменты. Единственный дом в долине стоял среди развалин, как одинокий богатырь на поле битвы, среди поверженных друзей. Вероятно, в свое время он также попал под удар, об этом свидетельствовали следы не особо древнего капитального ремонта и камни фундамента, наполовину закоптившиеся. Наверняка их можно было отчистить даже обычным способом, не говоря уже о магическом, однако хозяева сделать этого не пожелали.

Норд остановился над разрушенным фундаментом дома в самой середине этого мертвого царства:  
– Это было здесь.

Джеи кивнули, только это место полностью соответствовало видению.

Норд обошел разрушенный фундамент кругом и сказал резко:  
– Давайте убираться отсюда. Мы можем выяснить, что здесь произошло, но я не хочу ничего знать.

И он уже двинулся прочь, а обязательный Сайлс засеменил следом, когда дверь единственного дома скрипнула, и из нее вышел человек... Это был мужчина средних лет в одежде, напомнившей Дженсену наряд типичного айовского фермера веков этак пять тому назад. Туземец направился к ним, приветственно помахивая рукой. Было непохоже, чтобы Норд его узнал, однако он все равно остановился.

– Мистер Снейп, – почтительно поклонился мужчина, – мы рады видеть вас здесь, в нашей глуши. Что привело героя войны сюда?

Норда конкретно перекосило, но он не отпустил никакого саркастичного замечания по этому поводу. Дженсену это понравилось: фармацевт уважительно отнесся к чужой искренности.

– На этом месте раньше был дом…

– Да, – кивнул мужчина, – и во время войны вам пришлось бы применить ко мне весь арсенал непростительных заклинаний, чтобы выпытать что-нибудь о нем. Сейчас я могу рассказывать об этом доме свободно. Жаль только, что сам дом уже не сможет принять все подобающие ему почести…

– Итак? – все-таки прервал сентиментальные излияния местного жителя Норд. Или как там его назвали, Снейп?

– Здесь было убежище Светлых. Почему-то известным стал только дом на площади Гриммо, однако еще до особняка Блэков тайны армии Дамблдора хранили маленькие коттеджи, раскиданные по всей Магической Англии то тут, то там. Эти незаметные домики скрывали беглых магов, за которыми охотились Темные. В этом доме была своя специфика: здесь появлялись на свет дети Светлых магов. Обычно тех, чьи бабушки и дедушки либо служили Темной стороне, либо отрекались от своих отпрысков в страхе за собственную шкуру. Впрочем, бывало и так, что они просто уже были убиты. Здесь стояли самые прочные заклинания, защищающие малышей и их мам и пап. К сожалению, дети не могли здесь находиться долго, убежище требовалось следующим родителям…

– Иначе говоря, это был такой роддом для бунтовщиков? – нетерпеливо подвел итог Норд. – А персонал здесь был?

Мужчина как-то помрачнел:  
– Был, как не бывать. Доктор и повитуха. Жена моя, Маргерит.

– А где их можно найти? Меня интересует…

– Может быть, здесь и можно найти, я не знаю. В этих цветах, в этой траве, – задумчиво ответил местный житель. – Когда десять лет назад Темный властелин добрался до этого убежища, он уничтожил и сам дом, и всех, кто в это время в нем находился. Хорошо, что детей тогда уже здесь не было. А Маргерит… да. Ничего не осталось, ни одной ниточки. Вот я и думаю, может быть, она все равно где-то здесь… Сын-то давно в город зовет, говорит, нечего здесь на пепелище куковать. Правда его, конечно, вот только не могу я уехать, кажется, что брошу я ее. Вот и живу тут, с разными лесными тварями общаюсь, да отвечаю на вопросы тех, кто спрашивает.

Дженсен поднял глаза к все еще очень яркому солнцу, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы жидкость закатилась обратно в глаза. Норда, похоже, этот рассказ совсем не тронул, он спросил отрывисто:  
– Где-то существует список тех, кто здесь родился?

– Да, – мужчина почему-то не обиделся на то, что его горю даже не посочувствовали. – Министерство составило список, министр озаботился, тем более, что он и сам в нем.

Норд будто запнулся на полуслове.

– Министр в нем? Неужели?.. – он быстро огляделся. – Да не может быть.

Он вдруг сделал странный пасс рукой и стал таять в воздухе. При этом он произнес:  
– Ты правильно делаешь, что не уезжаешь, твоя жена здесь, я увидел ее...

И пропал.

Сайлс горестно заверещал и начал бегать кругами, словно пытался найти пропавшего хозяина. Эклз с Падалеки не стали ему мешать, они немного поговорили с хозяином долины, задав ему несколько вопросов так, чтобы не выдать, что они ничего не понимают – почему прятались семьи, как убили человека, чтобы не оставить «ни ниточки», зачем вообще все это было.

Но мужчине, похоже, было все равно, кто и зачем его расспрашивает. Он отвечал им спокойно и дружелюбно, и от этого становилось жутковато, потому что он говорил о ненависти и убийствах, предательствах и ужасах, о сломанных жизнях и убеждениях, которые не стоили всего этого. Через некоторое время мужчина, так и не назвавший своего имени, просто встал и, не прощаясь, исчез в своем доме.

Тут Джеи оглянулись и обнаружили, что уже начинает темнеть, а их заказчик по-прежнему не вернулся.

– Сайлс, – спросил Джаред, – а где мистер Норд? Или как его… Снейп?

Домовик, притулившийся на одном из обгоревших камней и сильно напоминавший выброшенную половую тряпку, встрепенулся:  
– Хозяин уже не быть здесь. Волшебство.

– Это я вижу, что его здесь нет, и что он свалил, как по волшебству, хотя почему «как»…

– Не здесь, – помотал головой домовик, – вообще. Волшебство. Он уже не на Волшебстве.

– Так, – нахмурился Джаред, – а где же он?.. Ох ты ж блин, зависни мой фейсбук! Ты можешь переместить нас на космодром?  
Домовик послушно протянул парням свои руки. Дженсен подумал, что сейчас опять заработает полные ботинки снега, но забыл, что они находились не на территории школы.

*

Джеи с недоумением смотрели на поляну, которая по совместительству являлась космодромом. Она была пуста, только посередине виднелись следы от приземлявшегося катера.

Снейп улетел, даже не подумав о них. Ну замечательно. Особенно учитывая, что Волшебство не связывали регулярные рейсы ни с одной планетой во Вселенной. И нерегулярными тут тоже не пахло.

– А ты случайно не можешь аппарировать на другие планеты? – спросил Джаред у Сайлса. Тот взглянул на него испуганно и быстро-быстро замотал головой, глаза наполнились слезами.

– Нет, господин, нет.

– А кто-то может переместить нас? – мягко поинтересовался Дженсен, стараясь звуком голоса успокоить несчастное существо.

Тот продолжал отчаянно мотать головой так, что большие уши захлопали его по щекам.

Парни замерли. На темнеющем небе оставалась розово-фиолетовая полоска заката. Вокруг было тихо, лишь где-то в дальнем лесу слышалось негромкое ухание, возможно, какой-то сказочной твари. В сумраке не было заметно никаких странностей, присущих Волшебству, и могло показаться, что стоит пройти немного – и выйдешь на федеральное шоссе где-нибудь в районе Канзаса, где ничего не стоит поймать попутный грузолет.

– А может, мы останемся здесь? – поинтересовался Джаред у Дженсена. – Мне здесь нравится. Прикупим себе замок, станем королями.

Эклз посмотрел на него, наклонив голову: король из того получился бы несомненно красивым. Он вспомнил развевающийся стяг на башне, голубую бездну с буйной зеленью внизу, огромный гулкий зал с облаками на потолке… Ему тоже здесь нравилось. Он мечтал бы жить на Волшебстве.

Если бы не было Старой Земли.

– Я не могу, – сказал он с сожалением в голосе. – Меня Марси ждет. Ну, кошка моя, у нее, наверное, скоро будут котята.

Падалеки что-то хотел сказать, быть может, удивиться, ведь он столько раз ночевал у Дженсена и не видел никакой кошки. И не стал.

– Да, – согласился он. – Я понимаю. Марси – это серьезно.


	11. Глава 11

Детективы Эклз и Падалеки прибыли на Старую Землю через сутки после своего вылета, и, понятное дело, к этому времени никаких добрых чувств к главе «Северной корпорации» они не испытывали.

На Волшебство за ними прилетел катер с «Ю эс эс Энтерпрайз». Как ни странно, своим спасением они были обязаны тому мрачному парню из медкорпуса, как оказалось, главному врачу корабля, доктору Леонарду МакКою. Тот, по своей привычке подозревать развитие самого плохого сценария, а может, и от не слишком сильной любви к заклеившему его рот Норду, предположил, что детективов на Волшебстве просто-напросто забыли. Высокомерно игнорирующий все вопросы о судьбе своих попутчиков фармацевт подливал масла в огонь своим молчанием. Поэтому когда тот сошел на Старую Землю по трапу, крепко зажав под мышкой ботинок, подсвечник и палку, МакКой в ультимативной форме потребовал от капитана вернуться.

Парни к тому времени уже успели с помощью Сайлса установить палатку на космодроме – комфортабельную, трехкомнатную, только две комнаты так и остались необжитыми. А еще они принялись мастерить межпланетную передающую антенну из всех подручных материалов, которые им доставили любопытные кентавры. Да, они успели познакомиться с некоторыми местными обитателями. А к Дженсену внезапно вышел единорог, покатался около него по траве, как собачка, встряхнулся и с достоинством отправился обратно в лес.

Джаред посмотрел ошарашено на Дженсена.

– Не-е-ет. Нет-нет-нет, – замахал руками тот. – Я не девственник, честно.

Прибывший на планету катер с включенными тревожными маяками застал идиллическую картину: Джаред и Дженсен играли на зеленой травке в догонялки с садовыми гномами и не особо жаждали возвращаться. Наполовину собранная антенна была отставлена куда-то за палатку.

По пути домой детективы опять попытались поспорить, будет ли мистер Норд испытывать угрызения совести после своего поступка. И опять спора не получилось: оба собирались ставить только на то, что никаких угрызений не будет.

Дома Эклз обнаружил несколько пропущенных сообщений от Алоны, которая решила, что они слишком давно не общались. Дженсен в экстазе позвонил подружке и начал рассказывать про планету-сказку. Алона с энтузиазмом угукала на каждое восклицание Эклза, а потом попросила одолжить пару тысчонок на поход в новый клуб. Дженсен перекинул ей деньги и задумался. Ему не с кем было поделиться потрясающими впечатлениями, кроме Джареда. У них создавалась собственная история, собственные воспоминания. У них возникло общее прошлое.

Возможно, Джаред думал о том же самом, потому что через пару дней он завел разговор о том, чтобы их сотрудничество из временного режима перевести на постоянную основу. Вопрос заключался только в том, какое агентство из двух останется в качестве основного и единственного. Вот тут-то и образовались некоторые сложности.

Дженсен руками и ногами готов был вцепиться в свой «Рамзес».

– Ты не представляешь, сколько времени я продумывал его концепцию! – горячился он. – Мое название!

– Так как оно расшифровывается? – осведомился Джаред в тысячный раз. – «Распрекрасная ангельская мордашка заставит единомышленников сосать»?

Дженсен не обратил внимания на подколку, продолжая переживать:  
– Моя вывеска! Джастин ее делал целый месяц!

– Наверное, потому что половину времени угорал со смеха? – предположил Джаред и тут же получил подушкой по затылку. Ну да, Падалеки сам подставился: отпускать такие замечания, лежа голышом в постели.

– Моя репутация! Все давно знают, что «Рамзес» решает любую проблему! – возмущался Дженсен. – И у меня в самом деле офис, а не какая-то свалка забытых вещей. И вообще, офис у меня прямо под квартирой, утром оделся, вызвал лифт – и уже на работе!

– Так ты что, – нахмурился Джаред, – так и собираешься жить в этой квартире?

\- А здесь-то тебе что не так? – по инерции напористо спросил Дженсен.

– Ну, я думал, что мы и место проживания сведем к одному знаменателю…

Дженсен моментально заткнулся, круглыми глазами глядя на Джареда. Он что… предлагает ему жить вместе? Это был совершенно новый опыт для Дженсена. Все его бывшие парни и девушки, с которыми были даже продолжительные романы в несколько месяцев, ни разу не заикались о том, чтобы съехаться. Он и не настаивал, поскольку они были не Истинными парами, так зачем вить совместное гнездо? А в этот раз сердце билось так сильно, как будто собиралось выскочить из груди и отдельно от хозяина побежать в странное деревянное жилище Падалеки.

*

На следующий день Дженсен спустился в свою контору, чтобы навести там порядок за несколько дней отсутствия, Джаред увязался за ним. Знакомясь с почтой и оставленными сообщениями, детектив Эклз мог думать только о предложении напарника. Он не сказал ему ни «да», ни «нет», но поймал себя на мысли, что уже воспринимает «Рамзеса» как друга, с которым пришла пора прощаться. И он не испытывал по этому поводу особого горя.

«Надо будет дать объявление о слиянии на профильном форуме», – подумал он предусмотрительно, когда табло на двери известило о визите клиента.

Дженсен открыл дверь и обнаружил на пороге человека, на которого должен был страшно сердиться. Но по-настоящему негодовать не получалось. После шума и суеты современного многоуровневого города с населением около тридцати миллионов человек ночевка под куполом звездного неба незнакомого прекрасного мира казалась замечательным романтическим отдыхом. Дженсен усмехнулся, вспомнив, как разошедшийся Джаред решил вырезать на каком-то пеньке надпись «Джей + Джей =», однако пенек, увидев вблизи перочинный лазерный ножик, покрутил веткой у ствола и немедленно сбежал.

– Это хорошо, что вам весело, – процедил заказчик, взявший манеру бросать своих работников на другой планете в полутора тысячах световых лет от Земли. – Вы мне нужны, собирайтесь.

– И вам добрый день, мистер Норд. Или мне называть вас мистером Снейпом? – осведомился Дженсен.

– Лучше было бы, если бы вы просто закрыли свой рот и отправились за мной, – отбрил тот развеселившегося детектива.

– Или хозяином? – спросил Эклз уже не так весело.

Норд смерил его взглядом:  
– Если вы так тонко намекаете на Сайлса, то доношу до вашего сведения, что домовики принимают принадлежность к тому или иному магическому роду как часть природы.

– Но мы-то ее так не воспринимаем, – подал голос Джаред. – Я не готов вам тапки в зубах приносить.

– Судя по всему, вы больше склонны к безрезультатному разглагольствованию, чем к конкретным действиям. И не желаете получить сумму, проставленную в нашем договоре.

Фармацевт знал, на что давить. Дженсен уже думал о расходах, которые потребуются при переезде, перерегистрации и прочих бюрократических проволочках.

Вздохнув, он попросил умный шкаф отдать ему куртку и вместе с Джаредом последовал за Нордом. Тот бежал на стоянку их уровня так, словно за опоздание их всех могли лишить рабочих лицензий.

– Если мы опять на «Энтерпрайз», боюсь, там уже будут вам не так рады, как раньше, – переводя дыхание, сказал Джаред.

– Вот как, – без всякого интереса произнес Норд. Детективы поняли, что объяснений не будет – ни прошлому, ни нынешнему поведению. Поэтому только послушно следовали за работодателем: сначала сели в машину, потом не задавали вопроса по поводу маршрута, затем без особого любопытства познакомились с пунктом назначения.

Это был самый обычный многоуровневый дом, к которому подходило как минимум восемь автомобильных развязок – может быть, с другой стороны были еще, парни не могли заметить. Норд вскочил в подъезд и, не обращая внимания на возможность подняться на гравилифте, понесся наверх по травалатору, ехавшему, видимо, слишком медленно.

– А теперь что вы надеетесь тут найти? Родственный придверный коврик с функцией автоматической чистки обуви? – осведомился бегущий следом Джаред и заработал весьма чувствительный тычок локтем от напарника. Дженсен не считал происходящую с Нордом фантасмагорию смешной. Что бы сказал сам Падалеки, если бы ему в суженые достался какой-нибудь зонтик? Хотя… может быть, тогда бы он повесил зонтик на почетное место в офисе, украсил его цветами, надел на него обручальное кольцо и потом остался с Дженсеном?

Искали они не коврик, а вполне конкретную квартиру, это выяснилось через пару минут. Норд свирепо уставился на запертую дверь и, сделав было пасс рукой, произнес что-то вроде приветствия аборигенов Гавайев «Алоха», но передумал и просто нажал на кнопку звонка.

Открывший им молодой мужчина был худ, невысок, его черные волосы казались взлохмаченными не в плане соответствия модному стилю «стригусь сам, игнорируя домашний автомат», а просто потому, что в них слишком часто запускали в задумчивости пальцы. Но Дженсена больше всего привлекли круглые очки, немного криво сидевшие на носу у парня. «Необходимо узнать, где он достал этот раритет», – с легкой завистью подумал Дженсен. И снова присмотрелся к хозяину квартиры.

Дженсен был первоклассным спецом по всему, что касается ориентирования на местности, а вот с людьми у него выходило плоховато. Он не мог определить, сколько лет встретившему их парню. Выглядел он лет на 25, одет так, как одеваются исключительно подростки, в майку с меняющимися фотографиями, мешковатые джинсы и кеды «Конверс». А вот глаза за стеклами очков можно было назвать даже старыми, очень усталыми, как будто они видели много такого, что даже в страшном сне не могло присниться Дженсену или Джареду, а скорее всего им обоим.

– Северус… – голос молодого мужчины звучал хоть и удивленно, но как-то печально, как будто он заранее не ждал от этой встречи ничего хорошего. Затем он увидел спутников своего гостя и сказал уже более светским тоном, никакой интимности: – Здравствуйте, господа, проходите.

И провел их в комнату-кабинет, в огромном пространстве которой терялись стол и пара диванов.

Дженсен повернулся к Джареду, тот в ответ изобразил «я-уже-не-удивлен»-выражение на лице.

«Се-ве-рус», – проартикулировал Эклз. Ну да, конечно, как еще могли звать пришельца из сказочного мира. Обсуждая таким молчаливым образом их работодателя, детективы отвлеклись и пропустили начало разговора. Очнулись они только в тот момент, когда Норд или Снейп с грохотом швырнул свои новоприобретенные сокровища на стол и взревел, иначе не назовешь. Назвав хозяина квартиры кем-то вроде «Портера», фармацевт на повышенных децибелах осведомился:  
– Ты рассудком повредился, мастерить хоркруксы и разбрасывать по всему миру? Как ты вообще смог их сделать?

– Я не делал хоркруксы, – пробормотал «Портер», но в его голосе не хватало искренности, и Дженсен не поставил бы на то, что парень говорит правду, ни ломаного галактоцента.

– В этом мусоре есть части человеческой души, господин министр, – протянул Норд с издевкой. – Не думаете ли вы, что я не в силах отличить грязный ботинок от одушевленного грязного ботинка?

– Со времен падения Темного лорда никто не делал хоркруксов и не смог бы сделать, – чуть громче сказал парень, которого почему-то назвали министром. Какое-то ехидное прозвище, видимо.

«Ты знаешь, что такое хоркруксы?» – спросил шепотом Дженсен. «Конечно, – серьезно ответил Джаред, – это помесь лошади и круассана». «Откуда ты?..» – изумился было Дженсен, но тут увидел прикушенные изнутри щеки Джареда, все понял и отвесил напарнику смачный подзатыльник.

– Тем не менее, это хоркруксы! – снова заорал Норд. – Хочешь убедиться?

Он схватил суковатую ветку, которую обрел первой в качестве своей невесты. Ветка была увесистая, но сухая, а потому вряд ли прочная. Норд изо всей силы саданул ее об колено, однако та не обнаружила ни малейшего желания ломаться. Фармацевт попытался разбить ее об стену, однако это было бесполезно, зато Дженсен переполнился уважением, увидев мускулы, перекатывающиеся под рукавами пиджака Норда. Вероятно, тот регулярно поднимал вещи и потяжелее фармацевтических приборов.

– Они неразрушимы, Поттер! – запыхавшись, выдавил из себя Норд. Капли пота стекали у него по виску. – Я пытался на них воздействовать и более эффективными инструментами. Вот этот обычный медный подсвечник не аннигилирует даже в антивеществе. Ты знаешь, что их можно разрушить одним единственным способом. И это не лазерный резак.

«Министр» стоял, опустив голову, и ничего не отвечал на обвинения, не очень понятные свадебным детективам. Дженсен заметил, как Джаред бочком пододвинулся к брошенной на пол сухой ветке и попытался отломить от нее кусочек. Никакого результата.

Норд навис над столом, который стоял между ним и этим Поттером, и оперся на кулаки.

– Итак, посмотри мне в глаза и ответь: кого ты убил? Три хоркрукса – три человека, так?

Джаред и Дженсен переглянулись в панике. «Убил?» Дженсен был в курсе, что раньше детективами называли людей, которые расследовали убийства. Но сейчас у них не было никаких знаний, помогающих разоблачить и предать суду убийцу. Они привыкли лишь искать людей, предназначенных друг другу. Святой Хокинг, им надо было почуять неладное еще тогда, когда на болоте засияла ветка. Забрать свои проценты и срулить к самым обычным делам и обычным картинкам «в окошке видны фиолетовые горы, а на стенах висят фотографии людей в рамках ромбиком». Кстати, это вторая планета звезды Тау Созвездия Скульптора – вполне себе обычная планета, в отличие от своей соседки, Волшебства.

– Никого я не убивал! – вспылил, наконец, Поттер. – Почему ты решил, что обязательно нужно…

И понял, что спалился, как по мнению Дженсена, так стопроцентно, но попробовал выкрутиться.

– Почему ты решил, что это обязательно я?

– Во-первых, если мне не изменяет память, именно ты в отсутствие Темного лорда остался самым могущественным магом мира…

Детективы как по команде скептически наморщили лбы.

– А во-вторых… Господа Эклз и Падалеки, расскажите, что случилось, когда мы нашли эти… артефакты.

– А? – не сразу сообразил Дженсен. Как ответить на этот вопрос? Что произошло? Для него тогда произошло все. Они прилетели на легендарном корабле на запрещенную планету, оказавшуюся вместилищем всех известных чудес, и он ощущал себя маленьким мальчиком, которого Санта-Клаус на Рождество взял с собой в свой домик на Северном полюсе.

– Они засияли, – быстрее сориентировался Джаред. – Как сияют родственные души, когда впервые встретятся и коснутся друг друга.

– Ясно? – мрачно спросил Норд.

– Пресвятой Мерлин, – для Поттера это тоже явилось огромной неожиданностью: такое удивление в глазах и заикающийся лепет вряд ли можно было подделать. – Что за ерунда? Как… как может быть хоркрукс идеальной парой для кого-то?

– Ты отдал хоркруксу часть души, дубина! – с видимым удовольствием выругался Норд. – Поэтому она и засияла…

– Но это значит…

– Какие-то медленно соображающие нынче пошли министры магии, – огрызнулся фармацевт. – Сияют или родственные души, или те, которых ударили током. У нас на Волшебстве электричество до сих пор не в чести. Ты еще спроси, как я нашел твое нынешнее убежище.

– Герми сказала? – пожал плечами Поттер.

В глазах у Норда почти видимыми стали очень маленькие цифры – его оценка IQ собеседника.

– Твои хоркруксы меня привели. Лучше любого компаса сработали. Я и раньше чувствовал в них знакомую магию, пока один маг на Волшебстве не упомянул тебя мельком в разговоре. Вот так я понял, что это хоркруксы и что они твои. Но клянусь, Поттер, я не прикоснусь к тебе и пальцем, пока ты мне не объяснишь, зачем ты решил заняться созданием этой мерзости. С каких пор тебе понадобилось резать на куски свою душу? Что за идиотизм?

– Это был просто эксперимент, – Поттер скрестил руки на груди. – И я никого не убивал. Представляешь себе, совсем не обязательно лишать кого-то жизни, чтобы переселить часть своей души в другой предмет. Что, удивительно, да? Это же один из главных постулатов черной магии – и вдруг он оказывается ошибочным! Ты потрясен?

Норд скрестил руки на груди и сказал сдержанно:  
– Положим, я слегка удивлен. Но на кой ляд вообще тебе хоркруксы?

Поттер схватился руками за голову, усугубив беспорядок в волосах:  
– Да только для того, чтобы твое внимание привлечь! А то только и было слышно: «Министром сделали безответственного юнца!», «Ваш Поттер ничего не умеет, только под заклятия бросаться!», «Это просто популистский шаг, вы пошли на поводу у восторженных дамочек!»… А я, между прочим, на многое способен. И хоркруксы могут понадобиться не только для того, чтобы спасти жизнь злодею. Они могут хранить душу мудреца, гения, человека, который приносит пользу другим людям. Особенно если сделаны они с помощью белой магии, тем способом, который придумал я.

– Ну хорошо, положим, я признаю, что у тебя получился интересный эксперимент. Почему твоя душа осталась разбросанной по кусочкам в Хогвартсе? – Норд и не думал сбавлять обличительные обороты.

Детективы давно уже перестали вникать в смысл происходящего. Оба присели на диванчик и только с любопытством наблюдали развертывающийся перед ними спектакль. Оба улыбнулись, увидев, как залился краской Поттер, как внезапно из ершистого и напористого он превратился в донельзя смущенного мальчишку, которого вызвали к доске, а у него домашнюю работу засосало робопылесосом и измельчило в шредере, и он знает, что сейчас все воспримут это объяснение как самую дурацкую отмазку в мире.

– Я забыл, – снова пробормотал он. – Ну, запихнуть туда часть души я запихнул… очень маленькие частички, честное слово… а обратно забрать забыл. То-то мне не так плакать хотелось, когда я «Приключения Лэсси» пересматривал.

– Браво, Поттер, – голос Норда сочился сарказмом. – Я вас узнаю. Вы и в классе все время забывали убирать ту отраву, которую по ошибке называли зельем. Постоянно приходилось за вами котлы чистить.

– Да ладно, что вы врете, я сам чистил котлы и за себя, и за всех однокурсников после занятий, потому что вы меня замучили отработками! – фыркнул в ответ Поттер.

– Что? – вот теперь голос фармацевта звучал потрясенно. – Поттер! Ты сказал мне «вы врете»?!?! Тысяча, нет, миллион баллов с Гриффиндора!

– Что же вы делаете, на магической доске Гриффиндора не хватит места для нулей, – внезапно развеселился Поттер. – К тому же, как вам должно быть известно, я давно уже не студент Гриффиндора.

– Ты всегда останешься гриффиндорцем, Поттер, – буквально зашипел Снейп, – всегда наглый, лезущий не в свои дела, решающий за других, не думающий о последствиях!

– Вы говорите мне комплименты, профессор? – Поттер уже почти смеялся.

Тут Норд разозлился по-настоящему:  
– Хватит! Ноги моей больше не будет рядом с вами, господин министр магии Гарри Поттер! Я пальцем до вас не дотронусь! Воистину высокие должности отнимают последние мозги.

Он сгреб со стола и пола ветку, ботинок и подсвечник и с ними в обнимку зашагал к двери, опять не обращая внимание на своих детективов, так и застывших на диване. То, что их забывали, уже становилось традицией.

– А это вы куда понесли? – изумился министр Поттер и рванул за Нордом.

– Это мои родственные души, и я их здесь не оставлю! – рявкнул тот в ответ.

– Но это частички моей души! Верните мне их немедленно! У меня, может, без них бессонница, и Джека Доусона нисколько не жалко! – Поттер вцепился в ботинок и начал вырывать его из рук Норда, фармацевт не отдавал свое сокровище – кстати, Дженсен заметил, что ботинок был вымыт и вычищен. Через минуту усердной борьбы их руки случайно соприкоснулись, и в комнате моментально стало так светло, как будто там включили десятки софитов. Залитые сиянием Поттер и Норд стояли, не выпуская из рук несчастный ботинок и испуганно пялясь друг на друга во все глаза. Хотя все здесь понимали, к чему идет дело, эти двое не до конца соображали, с чем им придется столкнуться. Их лица постепенно сближались, глаза были прикованы к губам друг друга, но при этом они продолжали говорить:  
– Мистер Поттер, мне эти вещи достались с большим трудом.

– Мистер Снейп, давайте я их разодушевлю, и можете делать с этим ботинком, что хотите, хоть молитесь на него.

– Да чтобы вы провалились с этим вашим ботинком.

– И с палкой, и с подсвечником.

– И с Гриффиндором, и с Хогвартсом.

– Глобально мыслите, профессор…

«Пора», – кивнул Джаред и показал Дженсену на дверь, но тому предупреждений было не надо, он и так уже был на полпути к выходу. Услышав, что перепалка затихла, они оглянулись и увидели двух целующихся в океане света мужчин.

– Мы завтра заскочим за гонораром, – прокричал им Джаред, хотя знал, что ему не ответят.

Обратно пришлось отправиться на такси. Загрузив в автопилот маршрут, они принялись обсуждать все приключения, которые их сопровождали при расследовании дела Норда. Дженсен раздувался от самодовольства, ведь все агентства сдались, только они справились с задачей. Жаль, что в реальные обстоятельства дела вряд ли кто поверит.

– А-а-а, до меня дошло! – сказал Джаред довольно. – Норд – это потому что «Северус»! Тогда интересно, почему Алан?

Дженсен покачал головой. Столько всего любопытного осталось неясным, а Падалеки расшифровывает псевдоним их заказчика.

– Как думаешь, проценты-то мы заслужили?

Вот это уже был интересный вопрос. Следовало почитать как следует договор, там внизу была приклеена микро-карта с комментариями. Да в любом случае, надо было опять заезжать в «Рамзес».

*

Дженсен громко приказал свету включиться и вздрогнул, увидев, что в креслах посетителей в его кабинете уже сидят двое – Хоуп и незнакомый мужчина средних лет.

– Чтоб мне жить в созвездии Микроскопа! – выругался сзади от неожиданности Джаред.

Заметив, что ни Хоуп, одетая в странный обтягивающий костюм из материала, похожего на латекс, ни ее спутник в цивильном костюме, не проявляют враждебности, Эклз позволил себе расслабиться.

– Здравствуйте, мисс Хоуп, – сказал он как ни в чем ни бывало. – Если бы вы предупредили о своем визите, мы бы вас встретили… как следует.

– Я хотела предупредить, но вы задали в автопилот такси маршрут сюда, и мы поняли, что вы скоро сюда зайдете.

Ничего себе, подумал Дженсен, они как-то могут отслеживать движение такси, хотя профсоюз таксистов столько раз заявлял, что эти данные никому не доступны.

– Моя квартира тоже в этом доме, – защищаясь, заявил Эклз.

– Но на другом уровне, – мило улыбнулась Хоуп.

– И все равно… – он не нашелся, что сказать.

– Послушайте, – мило улыбнулась девушка, поправив волосы, – я вовсе не имела в виду ничего плохого. Я просто хотела представить вам моего Избранного, с которым познакомилась исключительно благодаря вам. Это Брюс.

Мужчина, тихий и стеснительный на вид, смущенно улыбнулся, потерев подбородок. В его черных кудрях блестела седина, хотя в любом парикмахерском салоне ему могли восстановить природный пигмент и позволить навсегда забыть об этой примете возраста. Наверное, он не привык уделять внимание собственной внешности.

– Брюс Беннер, – повторно представился он. – Я в некотором смысле ученый, физик. Я действительно родился в Дейтоне и работал в лаборатории в Нью-Мехико. Там со мной произошел несчастный случай, в результате чего я, можно сказать, родился заново. Думаю, именно поэтому в снах Наташи появился второй пейзаж с места моего рождения.

Да что ж такое, подумал Дженсен, и здесь вторые-третьи-четвертые имена. Не Хоуп, а Наташа. Кажется, это аутентичное имя евразийских народностей.

– Очень приятно, я рад, что вы с Хоуп, – он выделил это имя голосом, – встретились.

«И что?» – захотелось ему спросить. Они-то при чем?

– Меня смущает одна мысль, – сидевший в кресле Джаред вытянул свои длиннющие ноги вперед. Это должно было внушить собеседникам обманчивую мысль, что он расслаблен. – Мы выполнили не всю работу, а скажем так, чуть больше половины. Тем не менее, вы признали дело закрытым и заплатили нам, прилично так.

– Если что, деньги мы уже потратили, – вставил Дженсен. – На благотворительность. На спасение гигантских присасывающихся бабочек с созвездия Треугольника. Деньги отнять уже не получится, бабочки присасываются насмерть.

– Так вот, – Джаред переждал треп Дженсена. – Все отношения между нами по идее закончены. Так зачем вы к нам пришли?

Хоуп опустила взгляд и улыбнулась какой-то своей мысли. Нейтральное выражение лица Брюса совершенно не изменилось. Когда девушка подняла голову, с нее можно было писать картину «Невинный ангел возносится на небо».

– Я просто хотела вам показать, что я не солгала. Есть вещи, которые для меня являются… не святыми, это слишком громко. Неприкосновенными. Тем, что не должно быть запачкано ложью. Это моя Истинная пара, думаю, вы сами, как Истинная пара, поймете, что я не лгу.

– Мы не пара, – быстро сказал Джаред.

– Не истинная, – поправил Дженсен.

– Я так понимаю, вы не собираетесь рассказывать об этом. Хорошо. Это ваша личная жизнь. Но я вас понимаю, это настолько сокровенное, настолько… – Хоуп закатила глаза.

– Короче, – не повелся Джаред. – Что вам от нас нужно?

Хоуп усмехнулась:  
– Хорошо. Я оценила вашу работу, ребята. Вы обнаружили лабораторию, над поиском которой я билась несколько месяцев. И я не лгала, сказав, что у меня очень мощные ресурсы. Но все они отступились, только вы за несколько дней сумели сделать то, что у меня не получилось. Вы не хотели бы поработать на одну правительственную организацию, занимающуюся весьма увлекательными миссиями?

Поймав возмущенный взгляд Дженсена, она выставила руки ладонями вперед в защитном жесте:  
– Нет-нет, парни, Брюс в самом деле мой суженый! Но я бы не отказалась попутно привести в «ЩИТ» таких интересных рекрутов…

– В «ЩИТ»? Никогда не слышал, – заявил Дженсен. – Что это такое?

Хоуп собиралась ответить, но ее прервал резкий шум со стороны двери, которая через секунду вылетела из пазов и пролетела полкоридора, несмотря на то, что фирма, вставлявшая ее, гарантировала сейфовую безопасность. Что-то зашипело, и в образовавшемся дыму замелькали зеленые каски и костюмы защитного цвета.

– Ложитесь! – завопила Хоуп, сама упала на пол первой и, вытащив пистолет, который не так давно демонстрировала детективам, начала стрелять в сторону двери, словно наугад. Звуки выстрелов были оглушительно громкими, в старых фильмах они звучали куда тише, и Эклз зажал уши.

– Хватайте девицу! – заорал кто-то, и нападавшие устремились к Хоуп, но тут откуда-то сзади Дженсен услышал страшный рев. Он оглянулся и не поверил своим глазам: скромный Брюс Беннер, сидевший на краешке стула и сгоравший от смущения, сейчас рвал на себе белую рубашку, стремительно увеличиваясь в размерах. Его кожа зеленела, тело становилось более мощным, лицо приобретало грубые черты. Еще секунда – и зеленое чудовище прыгнуло на незваных гостей, расшвыривая их, словно оловянных солдатиков. Теперь все выстрелы были направлены в его сторону, однако, как заметил Дженсен, они не причиняли монстру никакого беспокойства. Мимо него метнулась черной молнией Хоуп, и ее пистолет своим треском включился в какофонию звуков. Дженсен посмотрел на разрушенные и кое-где обвалившиеся потолки и подумал, что у него теперь будут проблемы с соседями. Потом он подумал, как он может размышлять о такой ерунде, если здесь идет настоящая перестрелка, и он каждую секунду рискует быть убитым.

Но все равно ему было очень интересно, что там происходит в коридоре. Он схватил Джареда за руку и дернул:  
– Пошли! Посмотрим, что там такое! – и подтолкнул его к входу в комнату. Там он осторожно выглянул наружу: пыль в коридоре уже оседала, там все было разрушено, у двери лежали два не подававших признаков жизни тела. Ни Хоуп, ни брюсомонстра нигде не было видно. Дженсен метнулся к мобивизору, чтобы вызвать полицию, и потащил за собой Джареда.

– Алло! Алло! – он отступил чуть назад, чтобы дать возможность дежурному полицейскому оценить масштаб разрушений. – На агентство «Рамзес» напали! Перестрелка с жертвами! – вопил он, пока не понял, что дежурный в ужасе смотрит куда-то мимо него. В тот же момент он почувствовал, что стоявший рядом Джаред стал заваливаться набок.

Он оглянулся и бросился к Падалеки, неловко осевшему на пол и царапавшему пальцами отворот пиджака. Дженсен отогнул полу и увидел на белой рубашке с левой стороны груди аккуратное отверстие, начавшее подплывать кровью.

Эклз схватил голову Джареда руками и попытался поймать уплывающий взгляд. Дежурному полицейскому не понадобилось ничего объяснять, он сообщил, что медики прибудут через несколько минут. А Дженсен в это время проследил глазами алый след, обозначивший их с Джаредом путь. Он тащил его за собой, когда тот уже был ранен, а Дженсен не обращал на это никакого внимания. Эклз почувствовал себя так, словно это ему выстрелили в сердце.


	12. Глава 12

Дженсен был уверен, что прошли часы, прежде чем в дверях появились медики. Все это время он стоял на коленях, прижимая к себе обмякшее тело Джареда, и что-то говорил, говорил, говорил, не разбирая собственных слов. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что Джаред плачет, он проследил пальцем мокрую дорожку на его щеке, но тут сверху упала еще одна капля, и Дженсен понял, что это его собственные слезы, которых он даже не ощущал.

Примчавшиеся медики мигом оценили ситуацию и развернули переносные носилки.

\- Что так долго? – зло выкрикнул Дженсен, поднимая глаза на молодого светловолосого парня в белом антисептическом костюме и перчатках.

\- Три минуты, сэр, - мягко ответил он и снова попытался разжать пальцы Дженсена, намертво вцепившиеся в рубашку Джареда. – Нам нужно забрать вашего друга, сэр. Мы поможем ему, сэр.

Дженсен подчинился. Двое мужчин бережно уложили Джареда на гравиносилки, светловолосый пошел вперед, направляя их, а второй, он казался намного старше напарника, и его волосы были темнее, подошел к Дженсену:  
\- Вы ранены? Можете подняться? – спросил он.

\- Да, - сказал Эклз, не уточняя, на какой из двух вопросов отвечает. – Можно мне с вами?

\- Это ваш родственник? – следуя протоколу, поинтересовался медик.

\- Это мой Избранный, - уверенно сказал Дженсен, не колеблясь. Сейчас он был готов на любую ложь, только бы его пустили в машину Скорой помощи, а эта фраза, он знал наверняка, действовала на всех, как универсальный ключ на замки.

\- Тогда конечно, вы можете поехать. Помочь вам подняться? – мягко спросил врач.

Дженсен встал на ноги, поддерживаемый доктором, он шел по коридору, без каких-либо эмоций переступая через тела нападавших, возле которых возились другие медики и полицейские. Его волновал только Джаред.

\- Он будет жить? – Дженсен посмотрел на мужчину, который вел его под руку к выходу.

\- Мы сможем оценить тяжесть нанесенных травм только в больнице, сэр, - ровный голос, никаких лишних интонаций. Дженсен знал, что врачей Скорой обучают каким-то особым техникам релаксации, чтобы они могли успокаивать родственников своих попавших в беду пациентов.

\- Вы оцените – и он будет жить? – с надеждой спросил Дженсен.

\- Мы будем делать все возможное, сэр.

Машина неслась по специальному, самому верхнему уровню шоссе, выделенному исключительно для автомобилей неотложных служб. Оба врача колдовали над прикрепленными к специальной стойке носилками, вводя Джареда в поверхностный анабиоз. Дженсен боялся отвлекать их, чтобы снова задать единственно интересующий его вопрос, но обычная логика подсказывала, что анабиоз – это хорошо. Значит, Джаред жив.

Дженсен перебрался ближе и попытался незаметно взять Джареда за руку, но ему не позволили. Один из врачей, тот, что моложе, мягко сжал его плечо, и Дженсен, едва коснувшись холодной руки Джареда, был вынужден отступить.

\- Сэр, мы должны поместить вашего друга под купол и нагнать туда специальную газовую смесь. Вы не можете касаться его, сэр.

\- Мистер Эклз, - машинально поправил Дженсен. Он со страхом следил за манипуляциями второго врача, который растряхивал над Джаредом что-то похожее на плотный целлофан, мгновенно облепляющий его тело.

\- Мистер Эклз, - повторил врач, но потом снова добавил опостылевшее уже: - сэр. Позвольте нам делать свою работу.

Больше Дженсен не пытался вмешиваться, он ни о чем не спрашивал и не пытался коснуться Джареда, только испуганно охнул, когда молодой врач нажал на кнопку, и прозрачный «чехол» вокруг Джареда мгновенно наполнился чем-то похожим на сизый дым.

\- Все в порядке, Мистер Эклз, - тут же заверил его второй врач. – Так и должно быть. Джон, показатели стабильны? – обратился он к напарнику.

Тот сверился с цифрами на мониторе, проследил глазами медленно ползущие змейки линий, перевел тяжелый взгляд на коллегу и ничего не ответил.

Только почувствовав легкие покалывания в груди, Дженсен понял, что перестал дышать.

*

Когда они добрались до больницы Святой Анджелины, их уже встречала бригада местных медиков, которые приняли носилки с Джаредом и почти бегом помчались внутрь здания. Дженсен старался не отставать, он несся следом по коридорам, сбивая медсестер и посетителей госпиталя и даже не притормаживая, чтобы извиниться за это, но двери операционной, пропустившие бригаду врачей, мгновенно захлопнулись перед его носом с противным резким писком.

\- Посторонним вход воспрещен, - пропела девушка на возникшей перед глазами голограмме. – Пожалуйста, ожидайте.

Дженсен стукнул дверь носком ботинка, снова раздался писк, после которого автоматически запустилась голограмма. Видимо, сканер на двери как-то реагировал на спецодежду врачей или еще что. В любом случае, пробраться в операционную не представлялось возможным. Дженсен присел на диване рядом с дверью и немигающим взглядом уставился на часы.

Пять минут. Десять. Двадцать.

Спустя полчаса кто-то начал трясти его за плечо. Повернувшись, Дженсен увидел перепуганные глаза Джастина Тейлора. Ну, конечно, тот же жил по соседству и наверняка видел машины медиков, а может даже и слышал выстрелы.

Джастин что-то говорил, почти без остановки, и монотонно гладил Дженсена по плечу. Брайан Кинни молча мерил коридор шагами в нескольких футах от них. Дженсен не слушал слов утешения, но помимо воли краем уха выхватил кусок фразы:  
\- … потому что здесь отличные врачи, он обязательно поправится, и вы придете на нашу свадьбу. Еще и смеяться все будем над этой историей. А потом…

\- Какой свадьбы? – переспросил он, с трудом поворачивая голову. Она была словно чугунная.

\- Нашей с Брайаном, - немного пристыженно улыбнулся Джастин. Он понимал, что сейчас не время хвастаться своим счастьем, но скрыть его не мог. – Мы с Брайаном решили, что должны быть вместе, и плевать на всяких там Избранных. Судьба не может быть права во всех случаях. Если мы любим друг друга, то это и есть судьба.

\- Поздравляю, - ответил Дженсен. – Правда. Вы молодцы, - это было все, что он мог сейчас из себя выдавить, но получилось действительно искренне.

Кинни на секунду остановился, посмотрел на него и коротко кивнул:  
\- Спасибо.

Джастин, конечно, не понял, за что именно Брайан благодарит Дженсена, зато тот как раз понял прекрасно.

\- Пожалуйста, - ответил он.

\- Мы будем на связи, ладно? – Джастин снова начал гладить Эклза по плечу. – Я позвоню тебе.

Дженсен испытал огромное облегчение, когда они ушли и перестали мешать ему следить за электронным циферблатом, отмеряющим секунду за секундой.

Спустя час примчалась Алона, откуда она узнала о произошедшем, Дженсен так и не понял, а спрашивать не захотел. Алона хватала его за руки и все пыталась добиться внятного ответа на вопрос, в порядке ли сам Дженсен. Но у Дженсена не было ответа. Если Джаред не выкарабкается, он уже больше никогда не будет в порядке.

Первый врач вышел из операционной через три с половиной часа. Невысокий, пожилой, коренастый. Он подошел к Дженсену и сочувствующе вздохнул, в тусклых серых глазах не было ничего, кроме усталости.

\- Все хорошо? – все еще наивно надеясь на чудо, спросил Дженсен. Его мозг понимал, что добрые вести с таким лицом не сообщают, но сердце отказывалось это принять.

\- Мы сделали все, что смогли, - все тем же мягким голосом сообщил врач. Видимо, умение говорить таким ровным тоном было одним из тестов при поступлении в медицинский институт. – Аппараты жизнеобеспечения еще не отключены. Вы желаете попрощаться?

\- Нет, - твердо ответил Дженсен, немигающим взглядом сверля лицо доктора. Он бы двинул ему по морде за этот глупый вопрос, если бы мог пошевелить рукой. – Я не собираюсь с ним прощаться.

\- Понимаю, - врач пожевал выцветшие губы и снова вздохнул. – Я позову психологов, они помогут вам принять верное решение. К сожалению, мы не можем держать вашего партнера на аппаратах слишком долго.

\- Хорошо, - почти что с радостью сказал Дженсен. Психологи – это прекрасно. Им он точно даст в морду, повалит на пол и будет пинать ногами, пока его не скрутит служба охраны госпиталя.

Пожилой доктор покачал головой, разглядывая Дженсена, но больше ничего не стал говорить. А Дженсен не двигался с места, в его мозгу вертелась сотня мыслей сразу, от безумных до совершенно безумных. Он был обязан найти выход, придумать способ спасти Джареда, сотворить чудо, волшебство…

Стоп! Волшебство!

Осененный внезапной идеей, Дженсен достал мобивизор и набрал номер. Ему не отвечали долго, целую вечность, но в конце концов на экране возникло знакомое хмурое лицо.

\- Мистер Эклз, деньги уже перечислены, потрудились бы проверить счет, прежде чем беспокоить… - Норд прервал язвительную фразу, округлил глаза и исчез с экрана. – Поттер! Положи пробирку немедленно, иначе, Мерлином клянусь, я тебя прямо здесь и закопаю! – зашипел он, затем раздался звон разбитого стекла и оправдывающийся лепет того самого Поттера, который сменился ядовитым шипением Норда, угрозами и обещаниями никогда больше не пускать «такого криворукого идиота» в свою лабораторию. Фармацевт возник на экране минуту спустя. – У вас все? – грозно спросил он. – Я занят.

\- Мистер Норд, мне нужна помощь, - произнес Дженсен.

*

Появление Алана Норда в госпитале Святой Анджелины вызвало фурор. Перед ним распахивались запертые двери и расступалась охрана, и даже врачи, охранявшие неприкосновенность операционной, синхронно съежились от вида слегка приподнятой брови фармацевта и дружно отступили к стене.

\- Надо было сразу позвонить, - строго бросил Норд, проходя мимо Эклза в операционную в длинном черном плаще и с большим кейсом в руке.

\- Надо было сразу позвонить, - перекривлял кто-то интонации Норда у Дженсена за спиной. – Вот же засранец. Не может жить без наездов, - Гарри Поттер плюхнулся на диван и похлопал по сидению рядом с собой. – Ты присядь, это надолго.

Дженсен опустился на диван, разглядывая парня с неподдельным интересом.

\- Разве можно так говорить о своем соулмейте? Мне всегда казалось, Истинные пары влюблены друг в друга до потери пульса.

\- А я его люблю, - кивнул Поттер, от резкого движения очки съехали вниз по носу, и он поправил их отточенным движением. – Но от этого он не перестает быть феерической скотиной с отвратительным характером.

Дженсен улыбнулся краешком рта.

\- Уже поругались?

\- Это нам как раз плюнуть, - хмыкнул министр магии далекой планеты. – Опыт-то – дай Мерлин каждому. Ну ничего, я уже спер у него ключ-карту от лабораторий и сделал копию. Будет меня бесить – запрусь там и начну грозиться сварить какой-то бурды в его драгоценных плазмохрустальных колбах, если он не успокоиться. «Эти колбы ценнее всех выпускников Гриффиндора, Поттер, убери от них свои лапы!» - снова передразнил тон Норда Гарри, а потом, видимо, вспомнив, почему они тут находятся, посмотрел на Дженсена. – Да ты не переживай. Если он здесь – значит, все будет хорошо.

Дженсен долго прислушивался к своим ощущениям, прежде чем с некоторым удивлением ответить:  
\- А я и не переживаю.

*

Джаред поднял руку и почесал нос, а потом нехотя приоткрыл один глаз. Он посмотрел на лежащего рядом Дженсена, повернулся набок, притянул того к себе одной рукой и сонно произнес:  
\- Еще поваляемся немного.

Его голос звучал хрипло, и даже горло начало немного побаливать, но он не обратил на это особого внимания, и только частый стук сердца Дженсена, к которому он прижимался ухом, заставил Джареда насторожиться и теперь уже открыть оба глаза.  
\- Что такое?

Дженсен коротко покачал головой в ответ.

\- Эй, ты в порядке? – испугался Джаред, только теперь заметив, что Дженсен бледнее обычного, а под глазами залегают темные круги.

Он резко сел на постели, но Дженсен тут же надавил на его плечи, укладывая обратно.

\- Пожалуйста, не вставай, - попросил он.

\- Да в чем дело? – откашлявшись, спросил Джаред. Он огляделся по сторонам. Вроде все было, как и всегда. Его дом в лесу, родная спальня. Правда, он не мог припомнить, как именно тут оказался, но алкоголь был этому хорошим объяснением. – Мы что, вчера малость перебрали? – Джаред повертел головой из стороны в сторону, ища привычные симптомы, но голова совсем не болела, а еще очень хотелось есть. – Пожевать бы чего-то…

Дженсен внезапно прижался к нему всем телом, крепко обнял и спрятал лицо в складках одеяла. Спустя секунду Джаред понял, что Дженсен плачет.

*

\- Три недели… - задумчиво повторил Джаред, мешая ложкой густой перетертый суп.

\- Ага, - Дженсен по-турецки сидел на кровати рядом с ним. – Вообще ничего не помнишь?

\- Помню Хоуп, помню ее зеленого друга. А потом сразу эта комната, - Джаред сунул в рот ложку с супом и скривился. – Эту дрянь тоже Норд готовил?

\- Он самый, - рассмеялся Дженсен. – И мне приказано кормить тебя этим первые три дня после пробуждения.

Выражение лица Джареда красноречиво давало понять, что приказ будет выполняться ровно до той секунды, пока Дженсен не отвернется, оставив Джареда наедине с холодильником.

\- Поверить не могу, что он жил тут три недели и лечил меня, - сказал он.

\- Северус не один тут жил, Гарри тоже. Они чуть твой дом не разнесли. Ругались как итальянские домохозяйки. Я все ждал, что ты от этих воплей проснешься, пока Северус не объяснил мне, что специально не дает тебе очнуться, чтобы организм восстановился.

\- Понятно… - Джаред заставил себя взять в рот еще одну ложку с супом. – Наверное, надо вернуть ему наш гонорар. В качестве платы за мое лечение, - задумчиво сказал он.

\- Да я уже пытался. Он отказался наотрез. Сказал, что мы сделали для него гораздо больше, чем можем представить. Правда, потом добавил, что если Поттер его окончательно достанет, он нам его вернет.

\- Вернет, как же, - ухмыльнулся Падалеки. – Я помню, как они смотрели друг на друга.

\- Вот именно, - подтвердил Дженсен. – Но, в общем, от денег Северус отказался. Да и нечего ему возвращать. Я уже потратил половину суммы, - загадочно добавил он.

\- Потратил? – удивился Джаред. – И на что?

\- Вот на это, - Дженсен потянулся рукой и взял стопку распечатанных бумаг с тумбочки. – Это копии, конечно, оригинал лицензии в сейфе, сертификат владельца будет готов к концу недели, - он с нескрываемым удовольствием наблюдал за выражением лица Джареда, который пролистывал страницу за страницей, но так ничего и не понимал.

Дженсен спрыгнул с кровати, ушел в соседнюю комнату и почти сразу вернулся, держа на руках черный комочек. Он опустил его на кровать рядом с Джаредом и снова сел рядом.

Джаред с минуту смотрел на лопоухого щенка, который пытался встать, но на неровной поверхности кровати постоянно заваливался, и только потом осмелился коснуться его.

\- Настоящий? – уточнил Джаред, все еще не веря своим глазам.

\- Самый настоящий. Породистый лабрадор. На Старой Земле уже таких не разводят, это Кирк его привез с одной из планет Созвездия Гончих Псов. А партнер Джастина, Брайан Кинни, помог с оформлением лицензии. Кстати, они поженились, хоть и не Истинные, - как бы невзначай добавил Дженсен в конце.

Джаред молча взял щенка и посадил его на колени, тот сладко зевнул и начал укладываться спать.

\- Как назовешь? – не переставая улыбаться, спросил Дженсен.

\- Рамзес, - ответил Джаред, не задумываясь. – Как наше агентство. Будет талисманом.

\- Ты же вроде хотел оставить свое название и офис после слияния, - удивился Дженсен.

\- Передумал. Будем называться Рамзесом, - Джаред поднял щенка к лицу и чмокнул его в нос. – Как, говоришь, оно расшифровывается?

Дженсен фыркнул и закатил глаза.

\- Думаешь, я куплюсь? Придумай план посложнее, так я тебе и выдам секретные сведения просто так.

\- Эх, - Джаред вздохнул и посмотрел на Дженсена со всей вселенской тоской во взгляде. – А ведь я болею…

\- Снейп сказал, ты в полном порядке, так что не пытайся меня разжалобить, - Дженсен лег на живот и невесомо провел ладонью по черной шерстке щенка. На самом деле, название расшифровывалось до безобразия банально и даже не особо складно: Розыскное Агентство МежЗвездного Единения Соулмейтов. Но Дженсен бы скорее откусил себе язык, чем сказал об этом Джареду и лишил того возможности подбирать все новые варианты.

\- А я бардак разведу, вот так вот, - прикинулся обиженным Джаред. – Попрощайся со своей стерильностью.

\- Да мелочи, - отмахнулся Дженсен. – Закуплю еще десяток робоуборщиков, они будут ездить за тобой круглые сутки и наводить порядок. А начнешь пакостить специально – натравлю на тебя Марси, и она будет метить твои тапки.

\- Как думаешь, они с Рамзесом подружатся? – спросил Джаред, он чесал спящего щенка за ухом, но тот сладко посапывал и вообще не реагировал.

\- Обязательно. Марси – шикарная кошка, а котят можем кому-то раздать, как подрастут. Вот так и будем жить большой дружной семьей, пока не…

Дженсен осекся. Ну и кто, спрашивается, тянул его за язык? Он не собирался поднимать эту тему. По крайней мере, не сегодня.

\- Пока не найдем своих Истинных и не разойдемся? – спокойно уточнил Джаред. Дженсен изучал узор на одеяле и не осмеливался поднять на него глаза. – Хорошо. Пусть так.

У Дженсена защемило сердце от одной мысли, что такой миг когда-то наступит, но слова Джареда были честными.

\- Я не могу пообещать тебе вечной любви, потому что не знаю, какой она бывает у Истинных пар, - подтверждая его мысли, продолжил Джаред. – Но я могу поклясться тебе в той любви, которую испытываю прямо сейчас. Я бы спросил, любишь ли ты меня так же сильно, но твои поступки гораздо красноречивее любых слов.

Дженсен посмотрел на него, но потом снова отвел взгляд.

\- Пообещай мне, что сразу расскажешь, если тебе начнут сниться полноценные пейзажи, - попросил он.

\- Пообещай, что заранее сообщишь о том, что хочешь начать полноценные поиски своего… - Джаред запнулся, его свободно лежащая на постели ладонь сжалась в плотный кулак. – Своего ненаглядного с планеты под красным небом. Чтобы я мог подготовиться к этому.

\- Обещаю, - сказал Дженсен.

\- И я обещаю. – Джаред потянулся к нему, Дженсен приподнялся на локтях, и их губы соприкоснулись в нежном поцелуе.

Потревоженный перемещениями Рамзес недовольно заворчал, сполз с груди Джареда, встряхнулся и… с мстительным выражением на морде надул лужу прямо между своими нерадивыми хозяевами.

Дженсен откатился на другую половину кровати, Джаред тоже мигом сдвинулся на самый краешек, а потом внезапно расхохотался:  
\- Кажется, наш союз официально скреплен мокрой печатью, - сказал он, кивая на стремительно расползающееся пятно.


	13. Эпилог

– Ты уверена, что мальчики собираются объявить о своей помолвке? – спросила Донна Эклз свою новую подругу, потягивая из узкого бокала коктейль «Голубая лагуна». Да, был еще ясный день, и пить спиртное в это время ей не рекомендовалось, однако она столько времени дома была примерной девочкой, что пора уже было побыть плохой.

– Конечно, уверена, – пыхтя ответила Шэрон Падалеки, она стояла на робопомощнике, превратившемся в стремянку, и разбирала вещи, сложенные на антресолях. – Они попросили, чтобы здесь собрались обе семьи, для чего еще они могут нас вызвать? Знают же, как трудно всем найти время, чтобы приехать.

Сама Шэрон работала в филиале Техасского университета на одной из планет Дельты Лебедя, откуда регулярные рейсы ходили раз в неделю, поэтому она знала, о чем говорила.

– Ну что ж, – продолжила Шэрон, – с другой стороны, мне давно было пора навести порядок в этом доме. Конечно, можно было поручить все сделать робопомощнику, но так увлекательно убрать все своими руками! – совершенно неискренне добавила она.

– Тем более, не разберется же он сам на антресолях. Здесь просто склад всяческих раритетов. О! А вот и первый чепчик Джареда!

Из недр было извлечено нечто белое, воздушное и настолько маленькое, что Донна, вспомнив огромного лохматого Джареда, наотрез отказалась признать это его вещью.

– А вот проездной талон с того самого аэробуса, – вздохнула умиленно Шэрон. Как всем было известно, чета Падалеки была Истинной парой, воссоединившейся случайно: Джеральд подал руку Шэрон, выходившей из аэробуса.

– Кстати, – Донна перевернула бокал, чтобы снова увидеть эффект, которым славился этот коктейль: разлетевшиеся во все стороны голубые капли постепенно начали втягиваться обратно в бокал, – как ты относишься к тому, что Джеи… что Джаред и Дженсен не являются Истинной парой?

Шэрон еще минуту копалась на антресолях, и Донна уже думала, что та ей не ответит. И это было бы понятно: обе семьи болезненно относились к данной теме. Однако женщина спрыгнула с робопомощника и, вытерев руки о бедра, сказала:  
– Я скажу, что им очень повезло друг с другом. Я лично спущу мадагаскарских тараканов на любого, кто упрекнет их в том, что они не избранные. Мне плевать, что Джаред за свою жизнь так и не засияет. Когда он смотрит на Дженсена, я вижу в его глазах такое сияние, что затмит даже солнце. А у тебя что, проблемы с этим?

Донна улыбнулась и задумчиво покачала головой:  
– Никаких. Они любят друг друга, у меня нет никаких сомнений. Я лишь опасаюсь…

У нее перехватило горло, и она не договорила, что до истерики боится, что к кому-то из них явится его Истинная пара, ведь маловероятно, что их суженые не ищут свою Судьбу. Она не представляла себе, сможет ли один из них выжить, если второй его оставит. Не предаст, просто оставит, поскольку такова их природа, людей, за которых все решено откуда-то сверху.

Шэрон вздохнула и положила руку Донне на плечо:  
– Мы все этого боимся, золотце. Я бы сама стала сторожем их дома, чтобы не подпустить туда больше никого. Но ты же понимаешь…

– Я понимаю, – кивнула Донна. – Я понимаю… Если Дженсен встретит своего соулмейта, он сразу забудет Джареда. И это не будет его виной, это просто предначертано. Заложено в нашей природе.

Вот именно поэтому она и решила выпить сегодня днем. Очень сложно непринужденно улыбаться, глядя на обреченных.

– Вот и хорошо, мы все знаем, но не стоит это обсуждать, – Шэрон снова полезла на робопомощника. – Ух ты, а вот и это страшилище!

Она вытащила с антресолей большую картину, наполовину замотанную старой тряпкой.

– Я уже думала, что ее давно выбросили или сожгли. А она жива, старушка!

Шэрон стащила с полотна тряпье:  
– Представляешь, я в юности пыталась что-то малевать. Думала, что буду знаменитой художницей, как Тициан или Малевич. Но дальше такой вот любительской ереси дело не пошло.

Донна была погружена в созерцание своего коктейля и невеселые думы, поэтому без особой охоты подняла глаза, чтобы посмотреть на картину. И замерла.

Раскаленная, потрескавшаяся красная земля. Полупрозрачные растения, у которых под красной кожицей видно движение соков. Ветви отчаянно рвутся вверх. Светящиеся странным отраженно-алым цветом животные. И над всем этим на красном небе разъяренно палит черное солнце.

– Что на ней изображено? – спросила Донна, надеясь, что голос не изменит ей.

– Просто какой-то воображаемый пейзаж, – махнула рукой Шэрон. – Раньше, когда я считала себя великой художницей, эта картина висела в моей спальне. Помнится, когда я начала рожать, да, как раз Джареда, вызванные врачи с модулем задерживались, и я так перепугалась, что останусь без помощи, что только и делала, что молилась всем святым, глядя на эту мазню. После того стресса, что я тогда перенесла, я и смотреть на нее не могла. Поэтому картину сняли. Сейчас-то я понимаю, что это за бездарная вещь. Пожалуй, отправлю я ее сейчас в мусороприемник. Нечего дом захламлять. Донна, что с тобой?

Женщина старалась улыбаться, прикрывая рот рукой, но ее пальцы крупно дрожали, а по щеке вниз бежали капли, одна за одной.

– Шэрон, сделай одолжение, не выкидывай пока эту картину, хорошо? – голос все-таки сорвался. – Оставь ее здесь, у стены. Я думаю, что мальчикам она все-таки понравится.

– Хорошо, – недоуменно кивнула миссис Падалеки. – Не надо так расстраиваться, я сделаю все, что ты захочешь.

Она взяла полотно и, накинув на него ту же тряпку, поставила у стены.

– Принести тебе водички? – обеспокоенно спросила она.

Донна мотнула головой, то ли отрицательно, то ли утвердительно – совершенно непонятно. Она отвернулась к окну и начала всматриваться в подъездную дорогу к этому большому деревенскому дому.

– Знаешь, – произнесла она, – меня всегда интересовало, что будет видеть истинная пара Дженсена. Дело в том, что роды застали меня на пассажирском космолете, а Дженсен и вовсе появился на свет в варп-прыжке. Я знаю, что обычно пассажиры даже не замечают варп-перехода, но у меня тогда было странное ощущение, что я нахожусь в бескрайнем черном космосе, и меня затягивает огромная воронка… Похоже, пришла пора узнать, в какое видение это превратилось.

Тут Донна улыбнулась, уже искренне, и поманила рукой Шэрон.

В окно было видно, как усердно преодолевала повороты на деревенской дороге черная «Импала», торопясь навстречу своей судьбе, а все окрестности уже оглашались веселым звонким лаем пса по кличке Рамзес.


End file.
